A Break From Life
by DarkFirebird
Summary: Last Chap! After a plane crash three teenage girl's wake up in middle earth. Two are in heaven (not literally), one just wants to make it home alive. Is this the break they need, or more problems (Romance, death, ect? Please R&R!
1. The Crash

A Break from Life  
  
  
  
Chapter one: The crash  
  
Disclaimer: LOTR characters not mine..DAMNIT!!!  
  
A/N: Uhhh.okay I know I usually write X men evolution stories but I also love LOTR so I decided to give this a go. Enjoy.I hope.  
  
Brief update on what's up: Okay, three girl's are on their way to Europe to spend their summer vacation hiking and stuff. They're on the plane now.  
  
"Can you hand me my bag?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I want my book stupid!"  
  
"Don't call me stupid!"  
  
"Baby!"  
  
"I'm not a baby!"  
  
"Will you to shut up! I'm trying to sleep. I hate flying."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Whoa! That was a lot of turbulence!"  
  
"That's.why."  
  
"Is.it just me or is the plane going in a downward direction?"  
  
"Oh my god! Guys, I never told you! You're my best friends!"  
  
"Same here buddy!"  
  
"Great! I'm gonna die a virgin!"  
  
"You're a Virgin?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
A/N: Okay.I know it's confusing, but o well. 


	2. Strange Findings

Chapter two: Strange findings  
  
Disc: Only the three teenage girl's are mine...whoopee..  
  
"Aragorn! Come here."  
  
"Yes Boromir?"  
  
"Look."  
  
The two men looked at the edge of the pond that was about twenty feet from them. There were three figures lying on the grass though it was hard to make out what they where.  
  
"Legolas, come with me. Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli, stay and watch the Hobbits." The man named Aragorn ordered. An elf with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes walked with the Ranger. They edged closer to the lake and kept a hand near their weapons if they were needed. The elf saw first what lay on the shore of the small Pond. He stopped in shock because of it. "What's wrong?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"They are girls." The elf replied in a dazed voice. For the females that lay before them looked like none that he had seen before. Physically they looked normal enough, but they wore such queer (A/N: Shut up, I'm trying to be sophisticated here!) clothing. They walked less cautiously towards the unconscious young women and began to study them. One had very fair hair that seemed to hold many different colors within it as well, but her eyes were clearly not visible. She looked fairly muscular and had lightly tanned skin. She was wearing odd clothing. What looked like a red wool sweater with a hood and a metal looking device that was located at the middle of the front of the sweater. Her pants were also quite strange. The fact that a female was wearing pants was odd enough, but they were made of what seemed like the pants that the hobbit wore but were blue and stronger. Short black leather boots covered her feet. She was human, that much was easy to tell, and she looked around the age of ten and five years. The next one they looked at was the tallest of the three, probably the eldest for she looked around eighteen years of age. Her hair was red with a golden tint. Her clothes seemed oddest of all. A black short sleeved shirt that had odd writing on it and pants that looked like a very weird type of black shining silk with a lot of the metal devices on it. She had on a strange type of shoes that had laces. She wore much jewelry that was all silver. Next they turned to a girl who was about as tall as the first and most likely as old. She had short raven black hair with light brown highlights near her face. She had on a black long sleeved shirt and pants that also strongly resembled those of the first girl. Glasses of a strange kind lay a few feet away from her.  
  
"This is truly strange findings Aragorn. Who do you suppose they are, and where might they come from that they would dress in such manner?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I do not know. For I have never heard of such things. I'm going to take a closer look. They seem harmless enough." The elf's companion replied as he neared the blonde. He bent over her and was about to examine the necklace that resided around her neck but was startled as the girl's eyes shot open. She screamed and punched him in the face.  
  
"What the hell?!" The female exclaimed as she stood. She backed away from the man that she had recently punched. He was rubbing his cheek while his lip began to bleed. The girl tripped over the taller one and fell to the ground. "Rachel? Tricia? WAKE UP!" She screamed. The other two awoke with a start.  
  
"Holly? What the hell is going on.Wait, we're alive!" The red head said as she jumped to her feet.  
  
"Rae.run." The one called Holly said. Her friend turned and almost jumped into the pond as she faced the two confused males. The other female found her glasses and put them on. Making her brown eyes seem a tad bit larger.  
  
"Guys.who are they?" The one who was supposedly Tricia asked.  
  
"Tricia.Rae.are you two okay?" Holly asked worriedly.  
  
"I, uh, think so. But what is going on? Who are they?" The red head questioned. Just as she asked this another man and five shorter men came running out of the woods followed by an elderly man with a pointed hat, gray robes, white hair and a long white beard. His eyes were a clear light blue and he also carried a long wooden staff.  
  
"Aragorn! Are you alright?" The other obvious human asked the one that Holly had punched.  
  
"Fine, Boromir." He replied sullenly. The three girls seemed to do a double take and looked at each other then back at the nine people in front of them.  
  
"Holly." Tricia started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm scared.RUN!" The girl yelled as the three scattered. The blonde picked up a bag that was lying on the ground near the edge of the water. The other two found Bill the pony and climbed atop his back. They took off and Aragorn, Legolas, and two of the shorter men followed them. The one called Boromir, and the three remaining short men pursued Holly. The old man just looked at the scattered bags that were also found with the girls. 


	3. Realization and more confusion

Chapter three: Realization and more confusion.  
  
Disc: LOTR characters are not mine.  
  
A/N: Okay.just wondering.should Boromir live or die in this? Tell me when u review.  
  
"What about Holly?" Tricia asked her friend as they rode away from the group.  
  
"I think that we've got our own problems." The other replied as she looked behind them and saw that some of the odd group was following them and gaining. The horse was old and wouldn't be able to keep going at that pace much longer.  
  
  
  
Holly ran as fast her legs would take her but still heard the men behind her. She saw a cliff up ahead of her and stopped dead at the edge. She glanced down and saw a ledge. Not knowing how far down the drop was, and really not caring she jumped.  
  
"Is she mad?" One of the shorter men that had a brown hair, brown eyes, a beard, wearing armor and a helmet asked the taller man.  
  
"I'm not sure Gimli." Boromir replied. His blue eyes searched the bottom of the cliff but saw no sign of the female. "We'll have to find another way down. Merry, Pippin, stick close!"  
  
"Ow.Fuck that hurt." The blonde girl cursed as she heard the men leave. She stood and almost collapsed onto the ground. She had landed wrong on the ledge and then tumbled like a rag doll to the bottom. Her legs bled and she was petty sure that she had a rather large cut on her left cheek. Holly walked a short distance then stopped to pull out a small pocketknife from her backpack. Were those men the actors from the Lord of the Rings movie? They looked like them, at least like they did in the movies. If so then why did they call each other by the names of the characters? Also, filming for that film should have ended about a year ago! "This is too damn confusing." The teenager sighed as she turned a corner. Something reached for her and screeched the most horrible sound Holy had ever heard. A flash of metal, spilling blood, and then a thud. Holly shuddered in fear, not knowing what had just happened. She looked at the creature on the ground. It looked similar to the Orcs in the movies. Impossible.it couldn't be. Could it?  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Rae asked more to herself than to anyone in particular.  
  
"Holly! We've got to find her Rae! Please." Rachel's friend pleaded.  
  
"Okay. Let's ditch these guys!" Rachel exclaimed as she made a sharp turn around a bend. The horse was already slowing down so they jumped off it and ran. Stopping suddenly as they found their friend near the brink of tears standing over a dead creature. Holly looked at them, her brown eyes filled with terror.  
  
"Rachel.Tricia.we're in middle earth." She sobbed.  
  
"What?" Rachel and Tricia asked at the same time. Then the girls were surrounded by eight of the nine males that were perusing them. They all just stared at each other, waiting, and wondering what was about to unfold. They had no idea what they were getting into. 


	4. You're the ones dressed funny Not us Bub

Chapter Four: "You're the ones dressed funny, not us Bub."  
  
Disc: Blaaaaaaaaah  
  
A/N: Okay.I need at least six reviews for the live or die thing or else I don't update again. Also, I'd like your opinions on who should be with who..yes.it's ANOTHER add new characters so we can get with.but not screw.the LOTR characters. If you don't like it then please no flamers.just don't read it.flaming just shows us your true amount of stupidity. Ok.here's the story.  
  
"Who are you?" One of the men asked.  
  
"We were about to ask you the same thing mister." Tricia stated to the man who had shoulder length brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, some facial hair, and had a long sword at his side.  
  
"That's not an answer." Gimli asked.  
  
"Well duh!" Rachel replied. Holly was still in shock and stared at the blood on her clothes.  
  
"Rachel, shut up. I'm Holly Jones. I am sixteen years of age. Though I don't think you would know where I'm from." She finally managed to say. She bowed a little to the group as she thought that from what she had seen and read that she should do so. Her friends just stared at her like she was mad.  
  
"Uh.Holly, what the hell are you doing?" Rachel asked. She looked around and wanted to kill something because she didn't understand a damn thing. These people had attacked them and they looked like the characters from the Lord of the Rings movies. Tricia was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Rachel, I'm sorry for my companions chasing you. They, like you, were confused and felt rather threatened when they saw Holly punch Aragorn." The old man who they assumed to be Gandalf said.  
  
"Yes.sorry about that. It's just.we've kinda been through a real scare recently so waking up to find a stranger leaning over you isn't exactly comforting." The blonde apologized to the man in front of her.  
  
"Well.apology accepted." Aragorn said as he nodded to Holly.  
  
"Now, I think that perhaps we should explain what the situation is. Holly, where are you from?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Ohio of the United States of America. Planet Earth. Though I still doubt that any of you have heard of it." Holly replied.  
  
"Ohio? Unites states? Earth? As long as I have lived I've never heard of such places." Boromir stated. Holly just seemed to confirm silently what she had been thinking.  
  
"I thought so. So we're in middle earth, you guys are the fellowship of the ring. And we just seem insane because we claim to come from a place that none of you has ever heard of. Which is ironic because Middle earth is nothing but a fairy tale where we come from." Holly pondered. The rest of the people standing there just looked at her.  
  
"Are you serious Holly? Are we really in Middle Earth?" Tricia asked excitedly. Holly nodded.  
  
"Whoa, sweet! Okay, this is so cool! So he's an elf, he's a dwarf, and they're hobbits? COOL!" Rachel yelled.  
  
"You.know who we are?" One of the hobbits asked.  
  
"Yep!" Tricia replied. They group looked at the girl's in front of them in wonder.  
  
"Then name us." Gimli challenged.  
  
"Sure, Gimli son of Gloin. He's Aragorn heir to the throne of Gondor, Legolas prince of Mirkwood." Rachel began.  
  
"Gandalf the gray!" Tricia exclaimed. "Frodo, and Sam, and."  
  
"Boromir, Merry, and Pippin." Holly finished. "The fellowship of the ring." She stated as she and her friends smiled at each other.  
  
"You know of our quest?" Aragorn asked rather suspiciously.  
  
"Yes. More than you would like to think. Though you have nothing to fear from us. Personally I just want to make it back home alive." Rachel confessed.  
  
"Yeah, though this will be a nice break!" Tricia said happily. "Holly! You're hurt. What happened?" Tricia exclaimed as she fully realized how bad a shape her older friend was.  
  
"I will heal her wounds back at camp. If you please, we would like to learn your names." Aragorn said to Rachel and Tricia.  
  
"I'm Tricia Souda, sixteen. Please to meet you." The brunette said as she smiled to the group.  
  
"And I'm Rachel Conway. Sixteen as well." The tallest one said.  
  
"Ah, you must be the eldest of the group." Gimli said. Rachel blushed a little while Tricia and Holly looked a little offended.  
  
"Actually, I am. Rachel, is the youngest." Holly explained in a rather harsh tone.  
  
"Forgive me my lady. I did not mean to offend you." Gimli apologized sincerely. Holly just looked at him then seemed to brush it off and smiled wearily.  
  
"Did, you slay this orc?" Boromir questioned.  
  
"Yes.I ran into it after."  
  
"You jumped of this cliff like a bloody loon!" Merry stated. Holly shot a death stare at him.  
  
"Well maybe if I had not been scared to death then chased I might have reacted differently! Besides.I jumped onto a ledge but landed wrong.so I slipped and fell the rest of the way. Then I ran into this orc and.well.killed it."  
  
"A brave act indeed. Courage must run deep in your family's bloodline." Boromir said with a hint of admiration.  
  
"No, probably just stupid spontaneous reactions. If it had been one of you around that corner you'd be lying on the ground right now. I'm going back to that pond to see if any of our stuff came along." Holly sighed in a sort of frustrated way. She walked past the group and back towards the pond.  
  
"How does she know where it is?" Sam asked.  
  
"She's got a pretty accurate sense of direction. She'll find her way." Rachel stated as she began to follow her friend.  
  
"A question lady, why do you dress in such strange clothes?" Pippin inquired.  
  
"You're the one's dressed funny, not us Bub!" Holly called back. Rachel and Tricia just exchanged smiles and ran after the other girl.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should follow them." Frodo said as he began to follow the females.  
  
"You trust them?" Gandalf asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. I don't know why, but I think that they spoke the truth when they said that we have nothing to fear from them. Perhaps we have only to learn from them." The hobbit replied with a sad smile. He continued to walk and the rest of the fellowship followed. Merry and Pippin whispered to each other while Aragorn and Boromir exchanged worried glances. 


	5. Changing

Chapter Five: Changing  
  
Disc: fellowship and other ME people not mine.  
  
A/N: NOBODY LOVES ME!!! No one's reviewing and if they are they're not saying who should get with who! Or if Boromir should live! I need to know before I can write more. Luckily I figured out that we have two more chaps until I absolutely have to know. So please review and tell me who u think should be with who and ask your friends who are into LOTR to read this..please!  
  
"Could you guys make sure they don't come over here. I'm gonna change." Holly said. Her friends nodded and ran back to stop the men. Holly smiled and began to take off her jeans. She got undressed leaving on only her bra and underwear. She washed her wounds with the water from the pond. She looked at her reflection to make sure her face was clean. It was except for the gash on her cheek still bled. Holly put on shorts and a T-shirt so that Aragorn could heal her wounds without having to undress her or something. The teenager walked back to find her friends and the waiting group.  
  
"Why can we not go back to camp?" Merry asked. Rachel and Tricia had stopped him and the rest of the fellowship. They had said that Holly was not decent so they had to wait. Merry didn't like waiting. Also he was curious about these girls. He wanted to learn more about them. Especially Holly. She had challenged him at first glance. He liked that in a woman.  
  
"Because I needed to change. So stop your whining." Holly retorted to the hobbit as she walked up to them. She was carrying some of the bags that had been left near the pond. "We'll get the rest later. Lead the way." The girl said. Aragorn and Gandalf lead them back to their camp.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter.REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. What will be done?

Chapter Six: What will be done?  
  
Disc: AHHH! I HATE MATH!  
  
A/N: Okay, you learn more about the girl's in this chapter. Though I'm gonna go ahead and give you a quick info thingy on their personalities. Holly's usually happy and hyper but she goes through withdrawals, and she's really into guys...not exactly good with this group. Tricia's emotions are usually those of the people around her. Though she sorta has low self-esteem and is very loyal to her friends. But if you give her sugar she bounced of the walls like they were made of rubber (Same with Holly). Rachel can be fun loving and happy but she tends to act more mature than she is or needs to be. She tries to hard to be thirty when she's barely sixteen. Can sometimes take charge and act like the leader, which can sometimes annoy her older friends. Ok...there u go. I want at least two new things about couples..o yeah...BOROMIR LIVES!!! AAAA HAHAHA!  
  
Rachel and Tricia sat sorting through the luggage that had ended up in middle earth as well. Not all of the bags were theirs, so they had an interesting time looking through them. "Whoa! None of the stuff is damaged or even wet! Even my sketchbook is in perfect condition!" Rachel said happily. Tricia also pulled a sketchbook and skimmed it.  
  
"Clean." She reported. "Hey Hol! You want us to check yours?"  
  
Holly was lying on the ground a few feet away trying not to flinch as Aragorn patched up some of her wounds. Middle earth didn't have painkillers or knockout gas. So Holly was doing her best not to cry or scream. Though she felt a few salty beads run down her cheeks. Not one to tolerate pain all that well, though she usually put on a show which she didn't this time. To be honest she was scared out of her mind. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be back with her parents and sister. There was so much left unsaid and done. The girl knew she shouldn't think about these things, but they always worried her. How everyone felt, if she said something wrong or embarrassed herself it stayed with her. She still felt guilty for punching Aragorn and snapping at Merry. Would they be killed if they followed the fellowship? Could they keep some events from happening? What if they ruined the whole quest just by showing up? Holly grimaced as Aragorn began to work on the cut on her cheek. That would leave a scar. "Nah, just leave it. See what's in the other bags." Holly finally replied after shaking off her thoughts for the moment and concentrating on what was going on around her.  
  
"Oh my god!" Tricia exclaimed as she dropped something to the ground.  
  
"What?" Holly asked.  
  
"Cool, our other stuff made it too." Rachel replied.  
  
"You mean my sword, and daggers. Your bow and arrows, and Tricia's daggers?" The elder girl asked.  
  
"Uh huh. Sweet. Maybe we won't get mutilated by orcs." Rachel said. She was looking at the weapons and thinking about how she should have gone after Holly right away. She was worried about her friend. Even though she was doing a really good job of staying calm and acting like she wasn't freaked or anything. Like it was all natural. Though she was glad of the opportunity for an adventure and a break away from her life back home. Even though it was summer vacation and her friends and she were supposed to be on a plane to England to stay the summer with a family friend she was overwhelmed with work and family problems. Holly seemed a lot more irritable of late, Tricia always seemed sad, and her dad drank more now that he was retired. She was already taking college classes and her mom always needed Rachel to do some job or another. It was beginning to weigh down on her a lot. If only the plane hadn't crashed.  
  
Tricia looked at Holly and felt even sadder. She was depressed thinking about all those people on the plane. Did they make it? Were her parents worried about her? What about Holly's and Rae's? They would be devastated. Unknown to Tricia, Rachel and Holly had or were thinking about the same thing. Were they really going to become a part of the fellowship? She was afraid, what if one of them was hurt or killed by orcs? Holly had already been hurt and attacked. She couldn't bear to see one of her friends hurt. "I am glad to get away from home for a bit." Tricia thought. She had been feeling so neglected. Her parents never took her seriously and didn't trust her. She just needed to get away. Just for a little while, but not at the cost of her or her friend's life. What were they going to do?  
  
That question kept running through all three of the girl's heads. 


	7. First Night

Chapter Six: First night  
  
Disc: Some girl lost half her hand at school today.oh yeah, the disclaimer..um...eww, severed hand..  
  
A/N: Okay this chapter is where the couples start to be suggested. Some people got some couples right and others wrong. If you want you can guess after this one.next chapter I'll reveal it all.  
  
Aragorn had tried to study Holly as he healed her. Trying to figure out what she was thinking and if her friends and her could really be trusted. They had acted rather calm but he saw the sadness and fear in her eyes. She was afraid, of the fellowship, of death, and most of all of the idea that one of her friends could be hurt. They were getting ready to sleep now. The three girls' had unpacked something called a sleeping bag, which resembled a fabric cocoon. The men had watched them unroll the bags and then the girl's looked at them.  
  
"Um, we'll be back in a minute." Rachel said as they left the group. Aragorn and Legolas insisted on assisting them to keep guard but Holly had just pulled out a dagger and told them to stay. When the three returned they had been wearing revealing clothing that made the hobbits blush if caught looking at them. Holly was wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt and cotton red pants that had white stars and writing on it. Rachel was wearing a long T-shirt and black pants. Tricia was along the same lines as Holly. The teenagers crawled into their sleeping bags and said goodnight. Holly tossed and turned for a minute then sat up.  
  
"Yes?" Aragorn inquired.  
  
"I.I just wanted to apologize again for hitting you. Also, Merry, for snapping at you." Holly said as she half hung her head. She did not wait for a reply, just laid right back down and tried to go to sleep.  
  
It was late; Most of the men had been starring at the girl's. The hobbits whispered amongst themselves but the others kept quiet. After a few hours Aragorn finally relaxed and talked.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" He asked Gandalf. The wizard looked at the man and smiled.  
  
"Let them come with us, of course." Gandalf replied.  
  
"We know nothing about them. Also they will only slow us down." Boromir stated.  
  
"Not so. I have a feeling that they can defend themselves if need be, but they are new to this world. They need guidance and protection. They will come with us." Gandalf said finally. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that these three would be a bigger part of this quest and how it ended than anyone anticipated.  
  
"Holly's interesting. I wanna learn more about her!" Merry whispered to Pippin.  
  
"I'm more interested in Rachel. She looks like a dangerous one she does." Pip replied. He was pretty sure that Rachel would be hard to get close to, but that it would be worth it in the end. Holly was to changing for his liking. She never seemed to make up her mind about anything.  
  
"They are so strange. All of them different in a lot of ways, yet the same. It's like they shouldn't be friends at all yet certain similarities have helped them form a strong friendship that could last a lifetime." Legolas thought to himself. He didn't talk much, and when he did it was only to say something important. Tricia reminded him of an elf and Rachel too in some ways. They both tried to keep their feelings hidden and moved with a certain grace. Yet Rachel still seemed to be too old for her own good. Like she was a young girl trying too early to be a woman. Tricia looked like an elf. She looked both old and young at the same time and always had certain sadness around her. He wanted to learn why she was like this.  
  
"We need to learn more about them." Aragorn said sternly. Boromir and Gimli nodded in agreement. Legolas, Frodo, and Sam just looked at him. Merry and Pippin were still whispering to themselves but stopped because they felt that a discussion was about to take place.  
  
"We have learned a great deal already." Gandalf stated as he looked at the sleeping girls.  
  
"How so?" Sam asked.  
  
"By their actions thus far. Yet we shall see more and learn much soon. We should sleep and not worry tonight. I'll take first watch." The Wizard said. Aragorn looked as if he was about to protest, but thought better of it. The Hobbits, Gimli, and Boromir shrugged and laid down to go to sleep. 


	8. Not a morning personWell I'm not!

Chapter Seven: Not a morning person.  
  
Disc: Italian boys......mmmm..  
  
A/N: ok...here's the couples, they can't be changed.  
  
Holly will fall for....Merry, (but she has a small crush on Boromir).  
  
Tricia will be with.....Legolas, (no other crushes)  
  
Rachel shall love..........Pippin, (has small thing for Legolas & Aragorn).  
  
Well there you go. Hehehhe, the guys they choose  
  
  
  
Rachel stood over the blonde girl and shook her head.  
  
"Holly, time to get up." Rachel said as she pushed her friend a little. Holly grumbled something meaningless and made no movement. Rae sighed and did the only thing she could. "I have a big hunk wearing a Speedo over there waiting for you."  
  
"Where!" Holly exclaimed as she shot up. She stood up and looked around. Being the oldest had set Holly's hormones off sooner and stronger than the other two, though they weren't that far off. She looked around yet pouted when she realized where she was. "Butthead! Okay, what do you want?" Holly asked.  
  
"We're gonna go get a quick bath. You coming?" Tricia asked. Holly nodded and grabbed a bag that contained her bath stuff.  
  
  
  
When the girl's returned the sunrays were just beginning to show from behind a far away mountain. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf were awake. They walked around the other's, but when Holly walked past Pippin something grabbed her leg and she fell on top of Merry. He woke up and smiled at Holly slyly. The girl rolled off him quickly and grabbed Pip. "You little punk! You did that on purpose! I'm gonna kick your butt!" She growled in a deadly tone. Pippin was trying not to giggle. Holly punched his arm then tossed him back on the ground.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" Pippin whined.  
  
"That was the point!" Holly spat back. She stormed over to her bag and began to roll it up. Rachel and Tricia were giggling insanely. "Shut up!" Holly whined to them in an embarrassed way. Her face flushed bright red and she didn't dare look at Merry. Gimli and Boromir were doing their best not to laugh as they had woken up to such a sight. Holly's wet hair fell over her face and in front of her dark brown eyes as she bent over her bag and pulled out her toothbrush, toothpaste, a cup, and a bottle of water. She walked about ten feet away from the group and proceeded to brush her teeth. After a minute she took a swig of the water that she had poured into the cup then spit it out into the bushes. She returned her stuff to a small clear bag. "So.when do we leave?" She asked Aragorn.  
  
"Soon as we have a short breakfast." Pippin replied as he watched Sam pull out some pots and pans.  
  
"No Pippin. We'll go a little ways then we'll stop." Aragorn stated to Pippin. "We leave as soon as everyone is ready." Aragorn said to Holly. The girl just shrugged her shoulders and pulled some weird devices that she put over her ears.  
  
"What are those?" Merry asked curiously.  
  
"Headphones, for my CD player." Holly replied.  
  
"CD.player?" Pippin said. Holly just sighed.  
  
"Basically it's something that lets her listen to music without anyone else hearing it." Tricia explained.  
  
"Amazing.may I hear?" Gimli asked. Holly nodded and pulled out another strange device that and sat down next to Gimli. She showed him how to put the headphones on. Then she pushed a button on the player and Gimli jumped as Incubus began to play.  
  
"Echo, one of my favorites." Holly mumbled softly. Gimli had an odd look on his face but relaxed after a minute. He suddenly began to sway side to side and nodding his head.  
  
"It's not bad." He said as he took off the headphones.  
  
"I wanna listen!" Merry exclaimed as he grabbed the set from the dwarf. He put the headphones on and turned up the volume. "Is there anything a little bit more upbeat?" He asked. Holly smiled and changed the player to number five. "Falling for the first time." By Barenaked ladies started and Merry smiled. He sat and listened to the end of it then handed it back to Holly. "That's really neat!" He exclaimed. Holly looked at Tricia and Rachel.  
  
"Mental note to all three of us. Expand vocabularies." Rachel said for them. Her friends nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's head out." Aragorn said. He looked at the females behind him and smiled a little. Maybe they wouldn't be such a problem. Maybe just what they needed to get through the journey. 


	9. King of the mountain

Chapter Nine: King of the mountain.  
  
Disc: lotr not mine  
  
A/n: sorry, haven't updated in a bit. O well, I'll put up some more now.  
  
They had finally stopped for breakfast. Holly had nearly killed the hobbits when she saw that they had Mushrooms. She grabbed them; cooked them, then snarfed them down like air. Everyone except her two closest friends had stared at her. It was her first lighthearted moment and she had made quite an impact. Merry had fought her to the last bite of the mushrooms. "You can't beat me! I'm the champ." Holly stated proudly.  
  
"Only against me! You always run when Rachel tries to fight you." Tricia taunted.  
  
"At least I can kick your butt!" Holly retorted. Tricia jumped up and tackled Holly. Aragorn and Legolas looked like they were about to break it up, but they stopped when they heard the two girl's laugh as they tried to pin the other one down. Finally Holly was able to pin Tricia and she stood up in triumph. She raised her arms to the heavens and cheered! Then she was hit from behind and tumbled down a hill. "OW! Who the.?" The girl asked in a laugh. She rolled over as someone tickled her.  
  
"Haha! I win!" Merry laughed as he continued to tickle the girl. Holly giggled and tried o throw him off her but couldn't.  
  
"I give! Uncle! Please stop!" Holly begged. Merry finally stopped and laughed, but was thrown backwards and tickled like crazy! "I.win!" Holly panted as she smiled at him. She climbed back up the hill then collapsed on the ground gasping for breath. The others were rather laughing or smiling. Holly rested while Boromir showed Merry and Pippin how to fight with their new short swords.  
  
"Would you like to give it a try? You do have a sword my lady." Boromir said to Holly. She sighed and got up.  
  
"Okay.but I've only had a few lessons.so I'm not that good." Holly confessed. She got out her sword, which was a long rapier. The men looked at in wonder.  
  
"What make of sword is that?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Um.I think it was made in France.or Italy.a rapier. My favorite!" Holly chimed. She took a fighting stance and then charged. She had loved sword fighting from the moment she set eyes on the shiny weapon.  
  
  
  
Boromir was taken aback by this girl. She was so fast and fought in a style that was unknown in any place on middle earth. They must have been telling the truth, for no man or woman could fight in such a manner, and none had ever gotten so close to beating him in such a short amount of time.  
  
  
  
"Incredible." Merry mumbled as he stared at the girl in front of him. She was so complex yet so simple.it was needlessly complicated. He smiled dreamily and wondered what Holly thought of him.  
  
  
  
Holly was starting to run out of moves, and she knew that she had no chance of actually winning. So she decided to try out her new move. Boromir was about to thrust his sword, but just as he did Holly fell backwards onto the ground and as Boromir's hand was above her foot she kicked and the sword went flying into the air. Holly did a backward summersault, stood up, and looked up to make sure she could catch the sword without killing herself. She stuck her sword into the ground and caught Boromir's sword with both her hands. "Whoa! It worked! Sweet!" Holly said as she put down the sword and jumped up and down. Rachel and Tricia cheered while the fellowship just stared.wide-eyed, and some of their mouths were agape.  
  
  
  
"Well.I.*clears throat* that was amazing. Where did you learn to fight?" Boromir asked.  
  
"I took a class at a place near my town. Rachel is taking an archery class there and Tricia is taking a dagger one, which I'm also taking too. Though she has been to a few Archery ones." Holly explained. The hobbits just shrugged while the others stared at her with confused faces. Holly smiled and sat down on a rock next to Merry, who jumped up and went over to Boromir.  
  
"I want to learn some more." He said. Boromir glanced at Holly and then nodded. He picked up his sword and began to teach Merry some more on fighting. Holly got some food and watched with her friends. Whispering to each other about what was going on.  
  
"Are we really going to go with them? We know what's going to happen if we do." Tricia said.  
  
"I really don't want to. This is way to dangerous, it's not a game." Holly replied.  
  
"Yeah, but think of all the cool places we'd get to go!" Rachel whispered excitedly.  
  
"And all of the people we'd watch die. Rae.please.tonight I'm going back to the pond to try and find a way back. With or without you guys." Holly confessed. Tricia and Rachel looked at each other. Holly understood. "Then I guess I'm on my own." Holly sighed. 


	10. Hero

Chapter Ten: Hero  
  
Disc: AHHHHHHH!  
  
A/n: FINE! I thought maybe I could bs my way throught this one but nooooo. Ok, ok. Here's ur explanation. U can send swords and weapons through packages, which are in the cargo hole on the plane. So that's where the stuff was. How it got there unharmed will be explained later! LATER! LATER LATER! Or else it fucks up the whole story. Ok? It also will explain how they got there and how they get home ALIVE! ..sorry..started exams and am not in good mood. Too many reviews about the fucking luggage. I'm really not forcing you people to read this.*cries from frustration *.  
  
Holly hadn't come back with Rachel and Tricia after they returned to the campfire. The other girl's looked sad and worried.  
  
"Where's Holly?" Merry asked.  
  
"Um.she.decided to go her own way." Rachel replied. The group exchanged odd looks.  
  
"It's not safe for her to be out there on her own." Gimli stated.  
  
"She knows.and really doesn't care." Tricia said. Rachel and she sat down and stared into the fire.  
  
"It's hopeless!" Holly cried as she fell onto the bank of the pond. He clothes and body was soaked, the girl shivered as a breeze blew against her. Cold was not her friend. Holly let out as a sob as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the clear sky. She almost gasped at the beauty of the stars. It was so clean here and so incredible. Thousands upon thousands of stars winked at the human. "Everything here is so different.yet so comforting. Maybe staying here for a while wouldn't be so bad." Holly thought. A stick broke and Holly was on her feet in a flash with her sword drawn. She stared at what she guessed was a Warg, for it was too big and ugly to be a wolf. It growled at the girl and she got ready to fight. The two foes stared at each other for what felt like forever to Holly. The beast lunged as Holly charged and swung, missed, and was thrown into a pit of mud near the pond. Her sword went flying in the opposite direction. The female stood and watched in horror as the Warg prepared to strike and kill.  
  
The fellowship and the two girls awoke with a start as a blood-curdling howl ripped through the silence of the night. Aragorn was the first to notice that Merry, who was supposed to be on watch (okay I know that one was farfetched), was gone.  
  
"Where's Merry?" He asked. Everyone got up and then looked around frantically. Pippin called out for his friend but got no reply. Aragorn studied the ground for a minute. "He went this way." He stated as he began to run. The rest of them grabbed their things and followed.  
  
"Are you okay?" A voice asked out of the dark. Holly was on the ground still waiting for the sickening, sharp, and painful feeling of the Warg sinking his teeth into her flesh. She opened her eyes and saw two bare feet in front her. She looked up and saw Merry looking at her, holding her sword which was covered in blood. The Warg lay a few feet t their right, stone dead.  
  
"I.I'm fine." Holly said, in total shock. She stood up and looked down at the Hobbit. Merry handed the girl her sword. She took it, looked at it for a moment, then she dropped it to the ground as she fell to her knees and hugged Merry. "Thank you." Holly whispered. She kissed his cheek then stood back up. Merry stood there with a smile on his face. Holly smiled too but stopped when Aragorn came running out of the trees and stopped dead. He looked at the two, and then his eyes widened then went to normal. He sighed in a sort of annoyed way, then turned right back around and walked back in the direction that he had come.  
  
"Holly! Are you okay?" Tricia cried as she ran to her friend.  
  
"I'm fine.Merry saved me." Holly replied as she glanced at her knight in shining armor.or barefoot shorty with a mullet that actually looked good. "We.can't get back. I'm not even exactly sure how we got here. I got pulled under the water and passed out thinking that I was gonna die." The girl said as she turned to her friends.  
  
"Don't scare us like that!" Rachel exclaimed as she hugged her friend...then Tricia punched Holly's arm, hard. Holly flinched a bit but just laughed a little.  
  
"Okay.So I guess we're here till.well.we'll find a way." Holly said. Rachel and Tricia nodded sadly and started to walk after the others who had come and gone by then. Except Pippin who was starring at the dead animal. Holly picked up her sword, then glanced back at Merry before she walked into the woods. He was looking at her still. "Thanks again." Holly whispered.  
  
"You saved her? Why? She left and didn't want to go with us." Pip said. Merry sighed as the girl went out of sight.  
  
"I don't know why I did it. I just got the weird feeling that she was in a lot of trouble. Also.there's just something about her that just seems so appealing." Merry replied. Pippin shook his head.  
  
"You're lost. There's plenty of girl's drooling over you at the Shire, and you're after a human who we know nothing about. You're really lost." Merry's friend said. Merry smiled and shrugged. The two Hobbits started after the others. 


	11. Nightmares

Chapter Eleven: Nightmares  
  
Disc: LOTR not mine  
  
A/N: Finally! Thank you Fairygirl you have saved my sanity! Someone finally realized that.*gasp* this is a fanfic! It doesn't have to make sense b/c it's all made up! O well, someone else reviewed a fairly nice one so I'll go ahead and answer their question, they had the weapons b/c they were gonna be hiking across Europe with Rae's family friend who's like.I dunno fifty. And they were gonna hunt ( thus the bow and daggers) and Holly heard that the family friend knew how to fence so she could still practice b/c she was away from her lessons. If you want more info before I get to it in the story then please e-mail me, it's on my profile.  
  
Almost everyone had gone back to sleep. Holly had reluctantly asked if she could still go with them. Gandalf had been the one to permit it. He had smiled at the girl and that somehow made Holly feel a lot better. Aragorn was watching Rachel sleep and Pippin couldn't figure out why he looked so concerned.  
  
"What's wrong Strider?" He asked.  
  
"She's having nightmares." The man replied. Almost as soon as he finished his sentence the girl sat up gasping for breath. Pippin jumped.  
  
"You okay?" The hobbit asked the girl next to him. Rachel looked at him.  
  
"Not really." The girl replied. Pip felt kinda bad, then got an idea.  
  
"Hold on!" He exclaimed as he got up to go get an apple from his bag, but he slipped in some mud and fell on his butt. Rachel laughed and Aragorn smiled. "Well I was gonna get you an apple to cheer you up but I guess this works!" He said with a smile. Rachel giggled and hugged Pippin when he came back over.  
  
"Thanks shrimp." She said as she ruffled his hair. Pip laughed then laid down to go back to sleep. Rachel watched him for a moment then did the same.  
  
"We're going to have a lot of trouble with these two." Aragorn thought to himself as he smiled.  
  
A/N : Sorry it's so short.next one will be longer.also have been busy. 


	12. conversation with an elf

Chapter Twelve: conversation with an elf  
  
Disc: Blah..tired  
  
A/n: I didn't think I made them that Marry-sue like. O well. Later on they change a lot. Depression, anger, fear starts to set in and they really can fight. O well.  
  
"I'm going to try to stop it. If he still tries to take it then I'll let him fulfill his chosen destiny. Though I'll try to change it in any way I can." Holly thought to herself as she looked at the snowy mountain in front of them. It was weird, things from both the book and the movie had happened. So this would really be odd. Holly walked forward and began to play with her watch.a habit she had when she was bored, nervous, or just plain uncomfortable. Rachel was talking and joking with Pippin. Tricia glanced at Holly and sighed.  
  
"Something troubling you my lady?" Legolas asked. Tricia jumped then looked at the elf in a sort of awakened way. She blushed and looked at her feet.  
  
"It's just that Holly seems nervous. I don't think that this trip is what she really needed. Although it's good for us to get away from our homes.we all have our problems. Also.Rachel and she have been fighting more and more. I wish they would just stop." Tricia explained quickly and shyly. Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll take care of your friends as well as you my lady. Perhaps your friend may find this a better situation than she thinks." The elf stated with a short smile. Tricia smiled back but still felt wary of Holly's situation. Rachel seemed to be handling it just fine.though you could never be sure with her. Legolas had removed his hand and was looking at the young human girl. She was more worried about her friends than herself.an admirable trait. 


	13. Snow

Chapter: Twelve: Snow  
  
Disc: Chicken  
  
A/N: Longer Chap.  
  
Holly bent down and quickly grabbed a handful of snow. She rolled it into a ball then waited. As soon as she saw Frodo begin to slip she threw the first snowball at Rachel.  
  
Hey! You butt!" Rae exclaimed. Pippin and her began to make more snowballs. Holly ran towards Boromir and made sure to duck at the next snowball. It hit Boromir and he was thrown backwards as he was about to bend down to pick up the ring. Holly grabbed it then was bombarded by snowballs. She fell and rolled until she hit someone. It was Aragorn who helped her up.  
  
"Where's the ring?" Frodo asked while frantically looking around the ground. Holly thrust her hand into the hobbit's chest and opened it, revealing the chain with the ring hanging down. Holly was glad that she had not actually touched it, though she heard its call, she would not answer.  
  
"Take it." The girl said without looking at the object she held. She dropped it and Frodo grabbed it. Holly turned around and walked away while grabbing more snow to get back at her friend with.  
  
"She.didn't even look at it." Frodo muttered. Aragorn smiled after the girl, glad to know that she was trustworthy and had past the test. He smiled at Frodo who smiled back.  
  
"Holly.why did you do that?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I had to. I made the decision a while back to change that part. In a way I wish I hadn't. That thing is scary and powerful.I can't wait till it burns in the fires of Mordor." Holly replied. She shook off the feeling of being watched and threw a snowball at Merry.  
  
  
  
The snow was deep and went to Tricia's armpits. Holly and she were gritting through the harsh wind and cold temperature. Rachel seemed perfectly fine except that she was moving slow because of the snow. Holly wanted to push Legolas off the cliff as he walked past her atop the white powder. The whole "mountain falling down on us" thing started to happen. Though Tricia wasn't exactly ready for the impact. She fell and was barely able to grab the edge of the cliff in time. Holly and Legolas were first ones out. Holly saw Tricia and cried out. The girl edged closer to the edge but stayed a few feet back.her fear of heights suddenly overtook her.  
  
"Holly!" Tricia sobbed. Holly reached out her hand and crawled on her belly to get closer. Legolas threw her back and pulled Tricia up. Holly just looked shamefully at her friend. She had let her down.she could have died.  
  
"Thank you Legolas." Tricia said. The Elf bowed to her and helped his other companions escape the snow. Frodo made the decision to go to Moria. As the others headed down the mountain Holly went up it.  
  
"Where are you going?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I think I have a better chance of surviving if I go this way!" Holly yelled back. Boromir grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction.  
  
"Amusing." He said sarcastically. Holly grinned.  
  
"I try!" She said. Then sneezed.great.she was cold and sick. Not fun!  
  
"Holly! Don't you dare get sick on me! I'm not carrying you down this mountain!" Rachel yelled at her friend. Holly just gave her the hurt puppy look and then giggled.  
  
"I'm not sick! I just don't like the cold! You know that perfectly well."  
  
"Yeah, but if you even step outside for a minute in snow you have a cold for a week!" Tricia pointed out. Her friend crossed her arms and continued down the mountain in silence with the exception of an occasional sneeze or cough. 


	14. Technology

Chapter Fourteen: Technology  
  
Disc: hehehe...blank stares.  
  
A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while..stuff going on.  
  
"So.what is it like where you come from?" Pippin asked the girl's when they returned from their daily bath.at least that's what the others figured they were doing.  
  
"A lot like Middle Earth.but we're.more technically advanced." Rachel replied.  
  
"Yeah, also we have a lot more oceans than you guys do. Though more cities too.we've become too industrialized in my opinion." Tricia stated. Holly nodded.  
  
"You have seen an Ocean?" Legolas asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. The girl's nodded.  
  
"My parents are buying a house near one soon. Also we were flying over one when our plane crashed and we ended up here." Rachel said.  
  
"Flying? Plane?" Merry said confused.  
  
"Well, a plane is a machine that people can travel in. Basically it flies.not exactly sure how to explain how it does it though because I've never quite understood it either. O well.as long as you know what it does. I personally hate flying in planes.and the fact that we crashed makes me like it less." Holly said.  
  
"That's because you're afraid of heights." Tricia teased. Holly blushed.  
  
"So? Everyone is afraid of something.I just happen to be afraid of heights." The blonde mumbled. "Anyway.all three of us come from a fairly rural area. Wealthy middle class for the most part. We've been friends since.the sixth grade?" Holly asked. Her friends nodded in conformation.  
  
"Grade?" Gimli asked. The three girls sighed in agitation.this was going to take a while.  
  
"School grades. When we start school we're in the first grade.then second, third, fourth, etc. It goes up to the twelfth grade. We're going to be in the Eleventh grade next year.right now we're on summer vacation." Rachel explained.  
  
"So.you must come from noble families to be schooled." Aragorn said.  
  
"No, everyone has to go to school. It's the law. Though there are those who drop out and ruin their life. We run on quite a different government than you do." Tricia stated.  
  
"Who rules you?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Whoever we choose. We elect a temporary ruler who basically controls certain parts of the society for four years.though if we don't like the job he's doing we can kick him out. We run on a democracy. Which basically means that the people that live in the country control what goes on but we have an elected official who represents our decisions to other countries.or as you would say kingdoms though there are very few kings anymore." The elder girl said. The Hobbits had given up listening except for Frodo. The Humans tried to comprehend how they could function without a king. Gandalf just nodded, understanding fully. Legolas contemplated this information, and Gimli just stared blankly at them.  
  
"You're world is very complicated." Gimli stated.  
  
"Tell me about it. I personally don't care about the government as long as they are not putting cameras in my house." Holly said. Again..blank stares. Holly sighed and pulled out her digital video camera. "Here. Look at the round glass." Holly commanded. She aimed the device at them and waited a few minutes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Merry asked as he got right in the camera's lens. Holly pulled away and pressed some buttons.  
  
"Here, look." She said as she bent down to Merry. She pressed a button that had a green arrow on it. Suddenly Merry saw himself on the small screen. He moved and talked.  
  
"Amazing! It captures and repeats movements that we've made." Boromir exclaimed. Holly then showed them how to work it then proceeded to show them how a digital camera worked. Rachel and Tricia looked at each other both wondering if their friend's actions were wise. Though they both figured that if the fellowship ever told anyone.that the person would think that they were mad, or drunk. 


	15. Discovering weakness

Chapter Fifteen: discovering weakness  
  
Disc: Rehersal...blaaaaaah  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm working on set crew for my school's musical so updates are gonna be few and far between for a few weeks. The only good new is that I will probably be uploading two or three chapters at a time. Well, just giving u the heads up.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were the only ones seemingly awake. Though they hardly ever slept anyway. Aragorn thought that Holly might still be awake though. Her movements were not the same as they were when she had been asleep. She coughed and the two companions noticed how it seemed to shake her whole body. She sighed tiredly after it stopped.  
  
"You okay Hol?" Tricia asked.  
  
"Yeah.you know me.always sick." Holly replied. She hated the fact that she was so weak. She was always sick. Especially with stomachaches, they just always seemed to be there. No one ever took her too seriously though because it was so common. It worried her though, the doctors couldn't really figure out was wrong, they had found lumps inside her.though it wasn't cancer. They weren't sure if that what was causing the pain either. What could she do? She ate healthy but never gained any weight.the doctors always asked her if she ate.she ate like a pig and nothing ever stayed. Her friends hated the fact that she could do it but it scared her.it just wasn't normal. Though nothing about her or her friends ever seemed normal.  
  
Aragorn looked worriedly at Legolas.was Holly okay? What did she mean always sick? Now that he thought about it she always did have a rather pale look about her. Her coughing was even weak.like it hurt to do so. She had scars on her arms and one on the outside of her right foot. Also.Aragorn got the impression that she was more sensitive than she let on. Afraid to show what she really thought and felt.  
  
Tricia cared a lot about her friends.but she had low self-esteem. Pretty as she was she could not see her true worth. This saddened Legolas. The fact that these girls would come from a place that would shun their talents and make them think less of themselves seemed like a foul place. If only she believed in her inner strength more.  
  
Finally Holly fell into sleep. Unpleasant and unrelenting thoughts seemed to dwell within her mind constantly. Legolas was the first to speak.  
  
"Holly has proved her loyalty.what of the other two?"  
  
"I think that they are just as loyal if not more so. Holly had other intentions.none of which included taking the ring, but still it seemed too perfectly done. She was protecting someone." The man pondered.  
  
"What of Rachel? She.seems to be quite mature and a strong leader among the group. Though that is why I believe her and Holly quarrel so often." The elf stated. Aragorn looked curiously at him. "Tricia.mentioned that they had been arguing. I feel that it's because Holly is the eldest and sees no reason for Rachel to be leader or to have authority. Though, to someone like you she has more respect for because she feels that you're noble and also that fact that you are older." Legolas explained. Aragorn nodded. So they all had weaknesses, even within their own trust of each other. Though he got the impression that no matter what, it was not each other that they were mad at.family was an untouched issue, for the moment. 


	16. Chocolate

Chapter Sixteen: Chocolate  
  
Disc: mmmmmmmmm...chocolate sauce..merry..bondage..hehehe. I'm so malicious.  
  
Merry couldn't sleep. He had woken up in the middle of the night to listen to Aragorn and Legolas talk. Who had Holly been trying to protect by grabbing the ring? At least she could be trusted, he didn't think he'd be able to handle the thought that she would take the ring. He didn't even like thinking about it. He sat up and looked at the girl sleep. She shivered a little and knocked over her bag. Something wrapped in shiny foil fell out. The hobbit picked it up and unwrapped it.  
  
"Do you think that's wise?" Aragorn inquired with a hint of amusement in his vice. Merry just shrugged and looked at the brown bar. He sniffed it then licked it. Then Aragorn laughed when the hobbit took a huge bite out of it with a smile on his face.  
  
"It's delicious! It's called.Chocolate."  
  
"Don't you think she'll be angry?" The man asked.  
  
"I don't suppose she really notice." Merry replied as he finished the rest of the candy bar. Holly Shivered again and scooted closer to Merry.  
  
"Her body is searching for more heat. She gets cold easily." Aragorn noted. Merry looked sympathetically at the girl then grabbed his cloak. He laid it over Holly like a blanket. She stopped shivering and sighed softly in her sleep. Merry smiled and went to go to sleep himself. Aragorn just shook his head.  
  
"Puppy love..." He thought. Though the way Merry looked at her seemed so sincere.  
  
  
  
The fellowship awoke to quite an odd scene. Rachel and Tricia were cowering in the high branches of a nearby tree and Holly was screaming with her head in her backpack.  
  
"WHO TOOK IT?" She screeched. Aragorn glanced at Merry who gulped. Holly pulled her head out of the sack and sent a deadly glare at each of the men. When her eyes landed on the chocolate stains on Merry's face she got a kind of animalistic glint in her eyes. She smiled sweetly. "Merry. Did something fall out of my backpack last night when I was asleep?" She asked in an all too sweet tone. Merry nodded slowly. "And was it wrapped in a shiny wrapper?" Again Merry nodded. "I see." Holly said. Then she lunged at Merry and began to tickle him relentlessly. "NEVER touch my chocolate again! You are so lucky that I have more or else you would have had a sword to your throat instead of a mild tickling." Holly explained. Merry grinned and nodded. Holly grabbed her pillow and hit the hobbit with it.  
  
"Holly? Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she slowly climbed out of the tree.  
  
"Yeah.He didn't know any better so I let him off easy." Holly replied. Tricia and Rachel looked at each other and smiled evilly.  
  
"You like him don't you." Tricia whispered to Holly. Holly blushed and tried in vain to keep a straight face.  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't lie. We know you too well." Rae said. She nudged Holly playfully and the girl's giggled. The men just looked at each other and smiled. Gimli punched Merry playfully with a wink to show him that they might arrange a little one on one time for the girl and the hobbit. Merry looked away blushing and got ready to leave. He glanced at Holly who looked at him, then they looked away blushing more.  
  
"This is going to get out of hand. I just know it." Aragorn thought to himself. Yet he still smiled. They really did look like they would be perfect for each other. 


	17. Can't Resist

Chapter Seventeen: Can't resist  
  
Disc: U can really get a few odd ideas from that title  
  
It was a cold night. They had been walking all day and had just recently arrived at the walls of Moria. Holly smiled at the holly bushes that were scattered around. Pippin teased her mildly about it, she just told him to cram it. Rachel and Pippin had been talking relentlessly about the Shire. Tricia had basically just walked in silence next to Holly. They hadn't spoken much but then again there wasn't much to speak of.  
  
"Ah, here we are. Now the password." Gandalf said as they reached the gates. Holly looked as if she was about to say something but stopped when her friends shot deadly glares at her.  
  
"Fine.be that way." She pouted as she sat down on a rock. The fellowship looked at the girl oddly then shrugged. Gandalf began to try and open the doors. Just like in the books and movies.he couldn't. Holly waited as best she could but as her friends knew.she wasn't a patient person. Boromir threw a big rock into the water and all three girls mused on how that had been in the book.not the movie. Holly sighed and got up, gently pushed Gandalf away from the door, stood in front of it, then said, "Melloc!" (I think that's how you spell it).  
  
The doors opened and Holly just nodded.  
  
"You idiot! Why did you do that?" Rachel yelled.  
  
"Um.I was bored." Holly replied. The Fellowship again stared at her.  
  
"How.?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Well.I said that in our world your world is a fairy tale. Well we also learn some of your languages. So that's one that I knew and knew went to this door. So.yeah." The girl replied. She started to walk into the mine and then drew her sword, "I almost forgot." Holly said as she turned around and charged Frodo. The Hobbit ducked as Holly ran past him and swung at a giant tentacle. The other girls ran to her side and attacked. Rachel pulled out her bow and arrow while Tricia twirled her daggers. The men got out their weapons and charged. The creature still managed to grab Frodo. Aragorn cut the tentacle and this time Rachel caught Frodo. They ran into the mine and waited as the entrance was destroyed. Tricia grabbed onto someone and clung to them. She wasn't exactly fond of the dark because it made her feel alone. Gandalf's staff lit up and Tricia looked to up to see Legolas starring at her. She let go and blushed as she heard Holly giggle.  
  
"Hey.where's Rae?" Holly asked as she looked for her younger friend. Rachel was lying face down on the floor with her left foot trapped under a fairly large rock. "Damnit! Rae are you okay?"  
  
"I've been better." The red head replied. Holly and Tricia lifted the rock long enough for Aragorn and Boromir to pull her out. "It's okay.I can walk." Rachel said. She walked towards the hobbits while her friends looked at each other knowingly. Rachel sometimes hid her pain.they all did. Never let anyone know how badly off you really are. It's what they lived by. The three teenagers watched as the fellowship discovered all of the dwarf skeletons and argued with each other. Holly and Tricia shuddered at the sight...death was something that scared them both. It never seemed to bother Rachel all that much.  
  
"Let's just go. The sooner we get out of here the better." Holly said as she began walking. Merry followed and soon so did the others.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Merry asked. Holly stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Yes," The girl replied. Tricia just shook her head like she did so often when watching or listening to her older friend. Holly was less than a month older than she was, but the blonde always used it to tease or be first at something. Though it was all in fun, it sometimes bothered Tricia. 


	18. Family Personal stuff on girls

Chapter Eighteen: Family  
  
Disc: Um...lotr not mine.  
  
A/N: Finally got a free day, am hoping for snow day tomorrow. If we actually get one I'll upload two more chapters!  
  
They had stopped again. This time to wait for Gandalf to decide which stairway would lead them out safely. The girl's sort of remembered but not well enough to risk it. Tricia sat near her friends and got out a book and her flashlight. Rachel had out her sketchbook and CD player. Holly also had out her CD player but she was already busy writing something in her journal. Tricia liked to read write and draw. So did the other two girls but they all had certain things that they excelled at. Equally interested in reading they were though.  
  
Rachel and Tricia both drew pictures exceptionally well. Holly did okay but often felt inferior to her friends' abilities.  
  
Holly wrote stories, poems, songs, and just thoughts. Whatever caught her imagination she wrote it down in the form that most appealed to her. She wasn't Shakespeare but she wasn't half-bad.  
  
"What are you writing?" Merry asked. Holly jumped and closed her journal.  
  
"None of your business.okay?" Holly said. The hobbit sighed then nodded. "Sorry.it's.just not worth reading." The girl explained. Tricia glanced up at her friend.  
  
"Holly, you write great stuff. Don't deny it." She said. Holly just smiled.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So.do you have any siblings?" Merry asked Holly. The girl sighed with a small smile.  
  
"You're a curious person aren't you. Well.I guess there's no harm. Yes, I have a younger sister who's two years younger than I am." Holly replied.  
  
"Do you get along?" The Hobbit asked. Holly laughed in a sort of way that suggested that his question didn't even come close to their relationship.  
  
"Sometimes.We fight a lot though. She's spoiled and lazy. Leaves me to do all the work and deal with my parents when they're mad. And when they yell at her she cries and I'm the one who has to be strong and act like it doesn't even phase me. I'm the oldest so I have to be the one who takes care of everything and never screw up. Be perfect.Sorry.It's not my place to talk about personal problems. It's just always good to vent." She explained. Merry nodded sympathetically while Boromir looked at her with a look of complete understanding. Holly glanced at him and then sighed. Even Rachel and Tricia agreed that her family situation was a lot like Boromir's. Also the fact that she was proud and wanted to be known for something. The one thing that Holly always felt that Boromir and she had in common was that they were misunderstood. Much more sensitive than they ever wanted anyone to know. She always acted opposite of what she really felt. If she said that she wanted to be left alone she really wanted someone to hug her. When she was quiet she wanted someone to notice her. Right now she was starring at the journal in her lap seemingly in deep thought. Merry hugged her. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
Tricia sat and watched her friend. Her situation was a little like Holly's. At least with her mom. Holly's dad spent a lot of time at work or in front of the computer. Sometimes this made him edgy and angry. Tricia's mom was along the same lines.  
  
"Do you have siblings my lady?" Legolas asked Tricia.  
  
"We all do. I'm the youngest like Rachel.well at least family wise. I have an older sister, a step dad, mom, dad, step mom, a stepbrother who's younger, and a newborn half sister. My elder sister likes to pick on me and we fight. Same with my parents because they don't see my points and they don't trust me because of my sister's mistakes. Um.that's about it." She replied. Then Pippin looked at Rachel who had taken off her headphones and was listening to her friends talk. She smiled at him.  
  
"Youngest of three and then my sister who is second youngest is ten years older than me. So I don't really have any problems with them. My parents work a lot and expect a lot out of me. My mom is hardly ever home and my dad drinks a lot. They have chosen me to be the heir to the deed of a small castle without telling my siblings." Rachel said quickly.  
  
The men sat and stared at the girls who had returned to doing what they had been doing before Merry had started the conversation on family. Each of them had different thoughts on what they had said. And perhaps a little more respect.  
  
A/N: A little bit more interaction for Tricia and Legolas. Though their relationship doesn't really come out until Helms Deep..sorry. 


	19. Battle and Ouchies

Chapter Nineteen: Battle and Ouchies  
  
Disc: lotr not mine.  
  
A/N: WE HAD A SNOW DAY!!! So here's the first of the two chapters I promised.  
  
The girls had their weapons out. Tricia looked at her friends and they glanced at her. All three knew what the other was thinking. This could be it for any of them. Holly gulped and thought of all the things she hadn't said or done. She looked at Merry and sighed. What did she feel? She had always liked Merry from the books and movies because he had that carefree personality but was still smart. Pippin was smart too.just more innocent. Her friends always said that she acted just like Merry. She loved to goof off and just have fun. She didn't know why she felt light-headed whenever he was near. It scared her. She couldn't fall in love with one of them. She was going home.a long distance relationship with someone from another world would never work.  
  
Rachel smiled at the hobbit at her side. He was so innocent, and she found that cute. Even though she usually went for the deadly kind like Legolas she found that Pippin had a certain charm that swept her off her feet. Though she felt the way Holly did about falling for someone from another world.  
  
"He's so beautiful." Tricia thought as she glanced at the elf. She never thought that she had much luck with guys. Though Holly and Rachel disagreed. She could never tell what guys were thinking. Now she was in love with an elf. Someone who almost never showed any feelings. Great.more complication.  
  
They entered the main hall and the girls watched as Gimli ran into his cousin's tomb. Holly stood behind Gimli and bowed her head. Very serious about respect for the dead. Gandalf read from a dairy that a skeleton held and Pippin inched closer to a skeleton.  
  
"Movie." Rachel thought. She wanted to stop him but knew that things would go really bad if she did. So down the well went the skeleton. Gandalf started yelling while the girls got into fighting position and nodded to each other. Holly gripped her sword tightly and waited as the drumming got closer. Boromir almost got shot with arrows, which made Holly flinched as she thought about the man's future. The orcs began breaking down the door, Rachel waited until Legolas and Aragorn began shooting to start. Her aim was good and she managed to shoot a few orcs before she got out her pocketknife and a dagger she had borrowed from Holly. Tricia was kicking ass with her daggers next to Holly who was slashing at almost everything with black hair and slimy skin. Unknown to her and Tricia was that Rachel's foot was hurting worse by the minute. She just gritted her teeth and kept killing the nasty little bastards that swarmed everywhere. She really needed to sit down.  
  
Merry was doing his best to stick close to Holly, and he noticed that Pip was staying close to Rachel. If anything happened to her he would mutilate the orc or goblin that did it. He was scared out of his mind and wondered if Holly was too. She looked vicious at the moment.kinda scary. Though in a way he could see fear in her eyes. He continued to fight though his mind was really on the girl a few feet away.  
  
Frodo was down. The fellowship was mutilating the troll as best they could. Merry and Pippin were on the orcs back while Holly threw a dagger at it and ducked outta of the way as the creature fell to the floor. She put her sword in it's scabbard which hung from her chain belt, then edged towards the exit along with her friends while the men examined the perfectly fine Hobbit in the corner. "I'm ready to go. How about you guys?" Tricia asked. The other girls nodded and stood near the exit waiting for the others. 


	20. Comfort

Chapter Twenty: Comfort  
  
Disc: still not king..I mean lotr still not mine.  
  
Orcs swarmed around them as they ran. Rachel was starting to lag and it was then that her friends knew how hurt she really was. Then the orcs scattered, scared off by the Balrog, which was now coming. The fellowship stopped while the girls continued to run. The made it to the gap in the stairs with the men not far behind. Legolas and Gandalf jumped across only to be followed by Boromir who was holding Merry and Pippin. Tricia jumped and was caught by Legolas. Rachel looked over at Holly, who was frozen with fear. She hated heights with a passion. Rachel pushed the blonde who jumped and landed in Boromir's arms. She clung to the man and let out a sob. "Rae I'm gonna kill you!" She cried. The younger girl just smiled and jumped across the gap. Soon the others were across and they made a mad dash for the bridge. Holly paused for a second only to be grabbed by the hand by Aragorn and dragged across the bridge.  
  
"You're such a chicken." Rachel said when Holly joined the rest of them. Holly just sneered at her and watched with the rest as Gandalf fell into the darkness with the fiery creature. Frodo cried out and had to be held back by Boromir. They ran for the outside as the orcs began to follow them.  
  
Holly wanted to leave for Lothlorien as soon as she could. Though almost as soon as she reached the outside she was hugged by Merry. She looked at him and saw tears streaming down his face. The girl knew that she couldn't let him suffer alone. He had lost a dear friend and mentor. She realized this and sat down holding the boy in her arms. She rubbed his back and let him cry freely on her shoulder. Without realizing it she let a few tears fall from her own eyes. She knew that Gandalf would be fine, yet she somehow hated the thought that Merry was in so much pain.  
  
Rachel hugged Pippin as he cried. She thought Merry was supposed to comfort him but saw that Merry had gone to Holly for comfort. She shrugged and soothed the hobbit. She couldn't really cry herself for she knew that Gandalf was just peachy. Though Rachel found that she liked the fact that Pip had come to her, needed her to hold him.  
  
Tricia watched her friends hug the hobbits. She felt rather lonely at that moment. She knew that her friends were not intentionally making her feel this way. She looked at Legolas and saw that he was standing in shock. She walked over to him and lightly touched the elf's arm. He looked at her slowly. She rubbed his arm reassuringly and smiled sadly. "It's okay. It'll be alright." She said. Legolas looked at her and nodded without realizing it. He didn't know why but when she said that he felt that everything would be okay.  
  
Aragorn ordered them to move out. Holly stood and looked at Merry. She ruffled his hair and smiled. He smiled back then jumped as Holly started a mad run for the forest. Rachel and Tricia followed close behind.  
  
A/N: A little Tricia Legolas interaction..yeah. 


	21. Finally

Chapter Twenty-one: Finally  
  
Disc: blah  
  
A/n: Why is no one reviewing? Has everyone just stopped reading my story? Where are the loyal fans these days? Grrr..I swear if I don't get reviews I'm just gonna stop writing.well, I'll write but only my friends will get to read it, and the sequel. YES! I was planning a sequel b/c this one has an ending you wouldn't expect, but I guess you'll never find out why.o well. Not my problem, I was just trying to entertain people.  
  
The girls ran like hell. Holly giggled as she thought of the movie Space Balls and realized that Her friends and she were doing something that the characters in it did.  
  
"Beds, beds. Beds!" Rachel panted.  
  
"Food, food, food!" Tricia said.  
  
"BATH!" Holly yelled as she leaped over a small stream. When the girl's reached the edge of the woods they waited impatiently for the fellowship to catch up. They stared at the girls and entered the woods cautiously. They soon met up with Haldir and the other elves. Holly just yawned and looked at the elf in front of her who she assumed was Haldir. "Elf with a bow. I'm shivering." She said as she rolled her eyes. Aragorn shot her an annoyed look.  
  
Aragorn began arguing with the elves and soon they agreed to take the group to a tree house to talk it over. Though they had to be blindfolded. Only Gimli objected.  
  
  
  
"This is kinda high up." Holly mused as she looked around her. She grabbed onto the tree trunk, which was at the center of the tree house. Tricia and Rachel laughed at their friend and got ready to sleep. Holly sat and put her knees to her chest. "This is so not fun." She muttered. Merry walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not to fond of heights either. It's not so bad, they're not gonna let us fall." He said with a reassuring smile. Holly smiled back and relaxed a little. She got out her CD player and began listening to a mix CD; soon she fell asleep. "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps." Merry thought out loud. Gimli and Boromir laughed while Frodo went over to his young friend and smiled.  
  
"You're hopeless. Whatever happened to being a long lived Bachelor and not being tied down?" He asked. Merry shrugged.  
  
"Sometimes you meet someone who you would change your whole world for."  
  
Tricia and Rachel looked at each other and smiled. Holly was usually the one chasing guys. Not the other way around. Rachel had been sitting down and her foot was beginning to feel better, she figured that it would be fine by morning. She looked around and saw Pippin starring at her. He blushed and looked away.  
  
Rachel was so much different in a lot of ways. Merry was changing, and Holly had done it. Pippin didn't hate her for it because he knew that she was just as playful as his best friend was. It just made him a little lonely. He knew that Rachel could never fall for him. She was too dark.no one really saw that, but he did. She liked mysterious and deadly guys. He sighed and tried to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
Tricia couldn't sleep. Holly and she always had a hard time sleeping. The girl sat up and got out her book. She turned on her flashlight and began reading. Thinking that everyone else was asleep.  
  
"What device is that?" Legolas asked from a few feet away. Tricia jumped in surprise.  
  
"It's a flashlight. It's just plastic and electricity. Though like Holly said about planes.as long as you know what it does then it doesn't really matter how it works." The brunette replied. Legolas smiled briefly then looked up at the sky. Tricia smiled at him and thought of how gorgeous he looked in the moonlight. His hair shined like silver silk and his eyes glistened like stars. He was perfect. 


	22. Baths and Insight

Chapter Twenty-two: baths and insight  
  
Disc: not mine.  
  
A/N: Whoa, you guys really respond. I got like 5 reviews in a half hour and there were four more this morning. Also I noticed that someone noted about the batteries. Hehe, well like just about everything else that will come into play later. Also the whole Tricia/Legolas thing will happen later.it just doesn't work right away. Legolas is trying not to fall for her b/c of the fact that they both come from different worlds for one, also she's a sixteen year old girl and he's over.two thousand I think it was. Then someone said that the fact that we fall in love with the Hobbits is twisted.WHY??? Other than their hairy feet they're so cute and playful. Well thanks for reviewing, also I hope you guys are up for a bit of a twist at the ending.  
  
  
  
Holly was still in the bathing room. The other girls had been done for a while now. Tricia knocked on the door.  
  
"Holly! Come on! Lady Galadriel wants to meet us!" She called to her friend.  
  
"One more minute!" The blonde called back.  
  
Tricia waited and after another five minutes passed her friend emerged from the bathing room. She was still trying to dry out her hair. They met back with the group and waited as Holly brushed her hair.  
  
"Ready." She said with a smile. Haldir just looked at her oddly then motioned for the group to follow him. They went up flights of stairs and then reached the top to find a platform with stairs that led to a beautiful tree house. Galadriel and Celeborn descended the stairs and greeted them. The girls marveled at how pretty Galadriel was in person. She talked with the men for a moment about certain feelings among the group then turned her attention to the young human females.  
  
(Okay...this is where my brain farted so what ever comes out I'm sorry if it sucks.)  
  
"All of you have taken this task for your own reasons. As long as you always keep the courage within (looks at Holly), your true wisdom (looks at Rachel), and rely on your modesty (looks at Tricia), then you shall prevail over all obstacles. Keep hope and trust your heart."  
  
Night had fallen and the group got ready for bed. Aragorn and Boromir were missing. The hobbits, Gimli, Legolas, and the girls were getting ready to go to sleep. Galadriel had insisted on the girl's taking a room. After a while they had reluctantly agreed. Holly sighed and looked at the sky. "I'm..gonna go for a walk." She said as she grabbed her CD player and left the room.  
  
"She's in one of those moods again." Rachel said. Tricia just nodded. They all went through mood changes, and sometimes it got them into fights with each other. Holly seemed to be more moody though. She always blamed it on being a Scorpio, which her friends guessed could be a reason. Rachel had gotten annoyed with that excuse and also that it was PMS.  
  
There was a bridge on the outskirts of the Elven haven. Holly sat on the rail and then lay down to look at the sky. Her CD player was already playing the end of "Big Machine" by the Goo Goo Dolls. She smiled and thought it safe to sing along with Avril Lavigne as "I'm with you." Started.  
  
"I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here.by now. There's nothing but the rain. No footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you."  
  
Merry had followed her to the bridge. He thought at first that she was talking to herself but then realized she was singing. She sounded kind of sad. He listened to her sing and got the feeling that she was homesick and lonely. How could she be lonely? Tricia and Rae were almost always by her side, and then he was always around trying to learn more about her.  
  
"I'm lookin for a place, I'm searching for a face, Is anyone here I know? Cause nothings going right, and everything's a mess. And no one likes to be...alone." Holly sang. She sat up and looked into the water. She had stopped singing.  
  
Merry could still hear the song playing on her CD player. He walked slowly over to the bridge and leaned over the rail so that his reflection showed with hers. Holly jumped and almost dropped her player into the water. "Merry? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." The hobbit replied. "Are, you okay?"  
  
"Oh..yeah. I'm fine, I just felt like being by myself for a few minutes. I've.had a lot on my mind."  
  
"Homesick? I think we all are. It's okay. We'll make it through and help you get back." Merry said.  
  
"If.we can't get back, and if I get through this alive. Could you take me to the Shire? I've always wanted to see it." The girl asked with a smile. Merry smiled back then nodded. "Cool. Well.. let's go get some sleep. The next few days are going to be rough." 


	23. Is That Natural?

Chapter Twenty-three: Is that natural?  
  
Disc: lotr not mine.  
  
A/N: Scared.I told a guy I liked him today and I dunno what he thinks. He was in total shock. So tomorrow will be interesting.  
  
Aragorn sighed and hoped that they were still asleep. He knocked on the girls' door. "Holly? Rachel, Tricia?" He asked. No reply, he opened the door and found quite and odd scene. Tricia was lying on the edge of the bed. Rachel was spread out on it too. Holly, however, was lying upside down in a chair in the corner. He walked over to the edge of the bed and shook Tricia. "My lady, it's time to wake up." He said. Tricia groaned then turned over but still didn't wake up. He sighed and tried Rachel. She got up and looked at him.  
  
"Okay, I'm up." She said.  
  
"Now, what about them?" The man asked. Rachel picked up a pillow and smacked Tricia over the head with it. The older girl jumped up and cried out.  
  
"Is...that normal?" Aragorn asked as he looked at the girl in the chair. Rachel and Tricia looked at their sleeping friend then looked at Aragorn.  
  
"Yeah. She's a weird sleeper." Rachel said. Just as soon as she finished her sentence Merry and Pippin came tumbling into the room. They looked around then stopped at Holly.  
  
"Is she okay?" Pippin asked. Merry walked over and bent over so he could look the girl in the face when she woke up. Suddenly Holly smiled and opened her eyes.  
  
"Boo!" She said. Merry fell backwards onto his butt. Holly giggled and turned so that she was right side up.  
  
"Galadriel wants to talk to us before we leave. We'll be waiting." Aragorn said as he helped Merry up then ushered the, out of the room. The three friends looked at each other then broke out giggling.  
They were taken aside from the group of men. They waited with Haldir as Galadriel gave her gifts to the fellowship. She sent them to wait by the boats then approached the girls.  
  
"Your tasks shall be challenging and heart wearing. Do not loose hope. Your world has never prepared you for such tasks that lay ahead. Take armor to protect you and cloaks to hide you from danger. Holly, your sword will not last against the blades of evil. Take this, it looks heavy but is light. May it serve you well in time of need, and take this dagger. It is hidden easily and will help you in time of great need. To you, Tricia, I also give daggers. For they are your skill and will keep you and those you care for safe. Then to Rachel and you both do I give bows and arrows. Aim true and fight hard. Let the blessing of the elves of Lorien be with you." The fair elf said to the girls. The gifts were laid before them and they stared at them in wonder.  
  
"Whoa..I mean, thank you. Thank you a thousand times! These are more.than we deserve." Tricia said. The other girls nodded and then all three of them bowed.  
  
"You may go change. Haldir will show you to the river when you are ready." Galadriel said as she left the girls. The three friends ran to the room and changed. There was light chain mail that fit perfectly. Then the armor was silver with undershirts and silver leggings. Holly's undershirt was blood red, Tricia's dark blue, and Rachel's was pine tree green. There were also silver boots that shone in the sun. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"This is so cool! I really think that this was a bit much to give us. We're gonna fit right in though." Holly stated. They laughed and put on their cloaks. Haldir led them to the boats where the rest of the group was waiting. They stared at the three girls. They looked totally shocked.  
  
"You look very nice." Merry said to Holly. She blushed and smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks. Well, I guess that extra boat is for us. I'll row." The blonde stated. The men looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You know how to handle a boat my lady?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Of course, well, my father takes.took, my sister and I camping during the summer and we go rowing down this one river. I usually help my dad but I'm fit to handle one on my own." The girl replied.  
  
"I'll ride with you! If you get tired then I can also handle a boat." Merry stated. Holly smiled and nodded. The blonde, Tricia, and Merry got into one boat. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam in another, Boromir, Rachel, and Pippin shared a boat. Then Legolas and Gimli were in the last boat.  
  
"Let's head out, stick close together and don't strain yourself." Aragorn called out. They pushed the boats out and left the elf haven. The three girls sighed and felt sad to be leaving such a peaceful place, and heading straight into a long and painful trip. Holly looked at Boromir and sighed. Her mind screamed at her to save him yet she felt conflicted.it was his destiny. and if she changed it then she or someone else would take his place. She looked at Merry and felt a great twinge of pain. He looked back at her smiling but stopped when he saw the look upon her face.  
  
"Are you okay Holly?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah..I'm fine Merry." She replied with a small smile. She rowed and kept thinking. Was it possible that she was...in love with Merry? She glanced at the Hobbit and smiled.she did love him, and she would do anything she could to protect him. 


	24. Phone Calls

Chapter twenty-four: Phone calls  
  
Disc: FOUR AND A HALF-DAY WEEKEND! Lotr not mine.  
  
A/N: Sorry, would have updated yesterday but it wouldn't let me sign in for some reason. Thank goodness for snow! Four and a half-day weekend. The half's in there b/c last Friday we got to leave early b/c of the weather .and some idiot who was smoking in the bathroom caught the school on fire. Oh well.  
They had been quiet most of the trip thus far. Holly rowed without sign of tiring while Merry and Tricia sat in silence thinking to themselves. Rachel was drawing and talking to Pippin.  
  
"Holly." Tricia said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What happens if we don't make it home?"  
  
".I don't know. Find a place to live here I guess. Though...I do miss everyone back home...a lot." The blonde replied. "Do you think they're worried about us? Or do you think they've already declared us dead?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe. If they didn't find bodies, which they wouldn't have, then they probably thought that we died on impact." Tricia replied. The two girls looked at each other sadly, and then Holly remembered something.  
  
"Rachel! Do you have your cell phone?" Holly asked her friend.  
  
"I think so.why?" The younger girl said.  
  
"Try using it. It's worth a shot."  
  
Rachel nodded and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed her home number and sat in shock as it rang. Someone picked up.  
  
"Who is this?" they asked,  
  
"Hello!?" Rachel said.  
  
"Who is this?" The person on the other line said again. It was then that Rachel realized that the person on the other end was not her parents. The voice she heard was dark and sent a chill throughout her body to hear. She hung up quickly and almost threw the phone away from her.  
  
"Rachel! What's wrong?" Tricia asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Rachel replied as her face went pale. 


	25. Thoughts

Chapter twenty-five: Thoughts  
  
Disc: Chicken Butt.  
  
A/N: I slept in too late today.grrrr.  
They had finally stopped for the night. Holly's arms ached but she didn't let on. Her mind and heart still fought over the approaching moment of decision. She didn't love Boromir, but she cared about him and understood him.it was just too much.  
  
"Are you alright my lady?" Frodo asked Holly as she sat down against a tree.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Also, I'd really like it if you would all call me Holly. I'm not used to calling anyone my lord and I'm sure as hell not used to being called a lady." She replied. The men stared at her then shrugged. If it was not their custom then they should respect it.  
  
"Same here." Rae said. Tricia nodded.  
  
"We shire folk aren't too used to doing that either. So we won't have a problem with that!" Sam said (he hasn't said much in a while has he?). The girls smiled and got ready for bed.  
  
Hours had passed and none of the girls had slept a wink. Tricia was worried about Holly who was tossing and turning. Was she going to try to stop Boromir? What if he hurt her? It tore them all apart that someone they knew and had recently befriended was going to die, but they couldn't change things. If Holly did then it would be her life in place of his. Rachel just wasn't tired. She tried to think but all her thoughts seemed to go back to the hobbit a few feet away from her. He couldn't like her. He was more of Holly's type. Actually Merry was but still Pip seemed much more compatible with Holly than he did with Rachel. This just wasn't fair.  
  
Holly sat up and looked around. Gimli was on watch and jumped as his head snapped towards the teenager. "Holly? Are you alright?"  
  
"Um.yeah. I'm just gonna go for a short walk.be back in a few." The girl replied as she grabbed a dagger and her CD player. She walked off to the river and looked at the clear water. Then she saw Gollum floating on the other side. Holly sighed and climbed on top of a boulder. Her eyes adjusted to the dark as she lay down and stared at the sky. She wished that there were a meteor shower. What was she going to do? She loved Merry.but if she saved Boromir she would die, get carried off by orcs, or end up not being able to save Boromir and watching Merry and Pippin being carried off. This was not going to be cool at all.  
  
She liked being off on her own. They had all noticed that. Yet even though she acted as if she wanted to be alone he always got the feeling that she wished someone was there. Boromir leaned against a tree and stared at the girl. She knew something, they all did. The way she looked at him made him uneasy. It was like, she understood him, but also like.she pitied him. What right did she have to pity him? True, her situation was similar to his. That made it so she could somewhat understand him, but there was something else. They had said that in their world that middle earth was a fairy tale.and that their quest was known and legend to them. Did that mean.that there was something in that tale about him? Something.unpleasant. He had felt the call of the ring, if only he could use it to help Gondor. He would have held it.but she had gotten it and gave it back without hesitation. She couldn't have possibly planned the snowball fight.could she? He looked at her face and saw the conflict. Something was going to happen, and it would happen soon.  
  
Holly awoke on the rock at least an hour before sunrise. She felt someone watching her so she slowly reached for her dagger and looked from side to side. There was a pair of eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Smeagol was crouched behind a tree starring at the girl. Holly sat up and ignored him. If he tried anything he would pay for it. She stretched and picked up her things then began to walk back to camp. "I know you're there, and I know you can hear me. If you so much as lay a finger on me, I'll mutilate you." Holly whispered to the creature as she paused near his hiding spot. She couldn't and wouldn't kill him. She had to threaten him just so she wouldn't be forced to do so. Footsteps drew near from the direction of camp. Holly squinted and made out the shapes of Tricia and Rachel.  
  
"We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Tricia said. They looked tired, like they hadn't slept at all that night. Holly nodded and glanced towards the water as she heard a small splash.  
  
"Hol. We know what you're planning. Please don't do it. It's his destiny to die defending Merry and Pippin. Also what if he hurts you when you try to stop him from taking it, your effort will have been for nothing." Rachel stated. Holly looked sadly towards camp and then down the river towards Amon Hen.  
  
"I've considered all of those things.I just can't let it happen. I'm willing to do whatever it takes guys."  
  
"Even giving your life? If you save him it's gonna be your life! YOUR'S!" Rachel yelled. She wouldn't let her friend throw her life away like that, especially when she was doing it in this way. Holly was afraid of dying. Rachel didn't want her to go like that.didn't want to watch the fear in her eyes as she cried for her family to hold her in her last moments. No.they were going home.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! Rae....It's just I know what's going to happen, and I've seen and have gotten to know him.so I just can't." Holly replied.  
  
"Holly, we're not going to let you do this." Tricia said.  
  
"FINE! You can try to stop me in any way you want but I will save his life! I swear it." Holly said as she stormed past her friends, back to camp. She glanced at Legolas as she entered their temporary haven then looked away trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. She looked at Boromir and let out a sad sigh. Was it really worth it? What good would come out of saving him? Her thoughts contradicted what her heart felt was right. Holly sat down near Merry and leaned against a tree. How could she save him? If she could not even save her own mind from betraying him, letting him die. 


	26. Arrival and Seperation

Chapter Twenty-six: Arrival and seperation  
  
Disc: Caffeine.hehehe.  
  
A/N: Hehe, u thought u were in suspense after that last chapter..which really wasn't all that suspenseful.o well. Just wait till the end of this one.  
There they were. All of them stood on the shore of Amon Hen. Tricia and Rachel looked at Holly who was starring at the ground with a sad yet determined look on her face. "I'll get some firewood." She said as she walked into the woods. Merry followed and a minute later Boromir did too. The other two girls wanted to run after their friend, but they couldn't stop her. They could only hope for the best. They watched sadly as Frodo also left the group.  
  
Holly was trying to loose Merry. He had been following her and refused to leave her side. "Merry, why don't you go on back and add on what you've got. I'll be there.in a minute." Holly said. Merry sighed and walked back towards the river. Holly looked back over to where Boromir was. He picked up a few more sticks then met up with Frodo. The girl dropped her load of wood and ran straight for them. She had no idea what she was going to do but it had to be something good. Merry was probably just noticing that Frodo was gone. She slowed her pace a little and tackled Frodo before Boromir lost it. They rolled down the hill a ways and then stopped when they ran into a bush.  
  
"Holly! What's wrong with you?" The Hobbit asked wildly as he scrambled away from Holly.  
  
"Frodo, please. Don't ask questions, just run, go back to the shore and go to Mordor with Sam. You know you must do this, and I know you don't want to put Sam in harm's way but if you don't take him he will die.a-and all will have been in vain. So go! Run!" The girl ordered as she helped the Hobbit up and pushed him in the direction of the river. Frodo looked at her then nodded. He ran off leaving Holly alone in the woods.  
  
"Holly! Holly!" Rachel yelled as she ran through the woods. She had gotten separated from the others and had no idea where she was going. Oh well, as long as she kept heading in the direction opposite of the river she was bound to meet Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and her two friends soon.  
  
Tricia followed Legolas through the woods and got out her daggers, as she knew that orcs would be there soon. She only hoped that Holly and Rachel were okay.  
  
Holly ran down the hill, only guessing that she was heading in the right direction. She had kept him from attacking Frodo but even so, he would still try to defend the two hobbits. She heard Merry and Pippin yelling. She followed their voices to a small clearing where Boromir was already fighting off the orcs. She pulled out her sword and began to fight along side the man. Keeping a sharp eye out for Lurtz.  
  
They heard the horn of Gondor blowing. Boromir was still alive, but what about Holly? Tricia shot an orc with an arrow and began to run in the direction that the horn was.  
  
Unfortunately Rachel had wandered off so far that she thought that the Horn of Gondor was nothing but the creaking of the trees. She began to get worried.  
  
Merry watched in horror as a huge orc pulled out a large bow and arrow. The creature aimed it at Boromir who was busy killing off the other orcs. Holly, however, saw the large orc and ran at Boromir. She pulled him out of the way just seconds before the arrow went where Boromir had been standing. Then the orc got mad.  
  
Yes! She had done it; she had made Lurtz miss his target. As long as she made sure Boromir was not hit then she'd be happy. Unfortunately she had forgotten to look out for herself. She turned and saw Lurtz pointing his next arrow straight at her. He released so there wasn't enough time to move.Holly suddenly felt someone push her. She hit the ground and heard a sickening rip and a yell of pain. She turned and saw Merry clutching his left arm. Blood seeped through his fingers. "No." Holly whispered in shock. She stood and ran straight at Lurtz with her sword raised. She slashed but he pulled out a dagger and blocked her attempt. He fought with her until she cut his side. Then the creature roared and knocked Holly down with a hard hit of his arm. He raised his bow and shot Boromir in the shoulder. Holly got back up and was able to stab Lurtz once more with her sword before being carried off by an orc.  
  
The remaining orcs had flown and Tricia ran to the clearing. Legolas and Gimli were a few feet ahead of her. She looked around expecting to see Holly standing near Boromir's dead body, but she only saw Aragorn pulling an arrow of Boromir's shoulder, Lurtz lay near a tree, dead. Holly and Rachel were no where to be found.  
  
"They took Holly and the little ones." Boromir sobbed through the pain. Tricia stared in the direction of the orcs and tried to think of why they would take Holly.  
  
"What about Rachel? Where is she?" Tricia asked desperately.  
  
"She was not with us." Boromir replied. Aragorn patched up his shoulder then they walked back to the river. Frodo and Sam had already gone.  
  
"We should follow them." Legolas said as he got a boat ready.  
  
"No! I know that they'll be okay. We need to go after Holly, Merry, and Pippin. They shouldn't have taken her.It makes no sense. Also we need to find Rachel!" Tricia said. The men starred at her then Aragorn nodded.  
  
"She's right. Rachel may be hurt and in need of help, and I am sure that the others will soon need us as well." The Ranger said. They began to look for Rachel. 


	27. confusion

Chapter Twenty-eight: Confusion and stuff  
  
Disc: SNOW DAY!  
  
A/N: yes, another snow day and I don't have to be at rehersal for a couple of hours so I will update! Enjoy!  
"Why did they take me?" Holly thought. They had been running for a day now and Holly still hadn't figured out why the orcs had taken her instead of just killing her. Had Boromir lived? Maybe it was better if he died. If Faramir didn't have his dream about his brother's death then maybe he would take the ring. What about Tricia and Rachel, were they okay? Holly looked over at Merry, his arm was still bleeding and he was beginning to look weak. He had saved her life.why? All these thoughts swarmed through her head and made her want to scream in frustration. She almost did scream, the orcs had been much crueler to her than the Hobbits. If her paced slowed they would claw at he back or bite. She wondered if they would kill her and use her for food.  
They never found Rachel. They had searched for hours then Aragorn made them leave to follow the orcs. Tricia was scared for her friends. The orcs might try to use Holly as food and Rachel was out there on her own. Who knew what she would run into?  
So.she had known all along. He was supposed to die there. Holly had saved his life risking her own. Boromir ran with the others with his mind thinking about Holly. Why risk her life for his? She had no reason.why? He had known that she knew a lot more than she tried to let on. He was carrying Holly's things and felt a small urge to read what was in her .journal as she had called it. He thought better of it though. She had saved his life. He owed her, her privacy and much more because of that.  
Aragorn was panicking. Rachel was missing, and Merry, Pippin, and Holly had been taken captive. From what he learned from Boromir Merry was already injured and Holly might be as well. He couldn't fail them, he only wished that Gandalf was there. He would know what to do. Had he done the right thing, letting Frodo go? He quickened his pace; he had to find them. They were his responsibility. He worried about Rachel.he had left her. What if she had been hurt and needed his help. He only hoped that he had done the right thing.  
Pippin looked back at Holly. Her hands were tied in front of her and the orc behind her would scratch or bite her if she slowed any. If she cried out he would only do it harder. He looked over at Merry who was unconscious. The hobbit worried about Merry's arm. It had been cut deeply and was still bleeding. Was Rachel looking for them with the others? Were the others even still alive? Pip felt as if his whole world would end any second.  
  
A/N: Okay...brain fart on thoughts..moving on. 


	28. confession and seperation

Chapter Twenty-nine: Confession and separation  
  
Disc:lotr not mine  
  
Merry let out a small sob of pain as he and Pippin were thrown to the ground. He turned and saw an orc shove Holly to the ground. She hit the ground with a thud and turned painfully onto her back, gasping for air. The orcs had not carried her, so she had been running for two days, if not more. The orcs shoved medicine down the two hobbits' throats but left Holly on the ground. She breath was short and raspy. They hadn't eaten and Holly had, had no rest. Merry crawled over to the girl and held her hands in his. She looked over at him with a confused face. He squeezed her hand gently and Holly returned the gesture. Pip watched the two and sighed sadly. Wishing that Rachel were there to hold him and tell him that everything would be okay.  
  
"When can we eat the human? We're starving." An orc asked.  
  
"None of them are for eating. Sauruman ordered us to capture one of the human female warriors alive. Sauron is very interested in them." Another replied. Holly then realized that Rachel had triggered a signal on the Palanthir when she tried to make a call on her cell phone. Now they had to make sure everything went right, or else Earth might fall to the darkness as well.  
  
"Merry.why did you save me?" Holly asked quietly. She looked into the Hobbit's eyes and he looked into hers.  
  
"I did it because.... I love you Holly." He replied with complete honesty. Holly smiled sadly and nodded.  
  
"I love you too. I know you won't want to, but you're gonna have to leave me here. Soon you'll get a chance to escape. Go into Fangorn forest and run. I promise you that we'll meet again." Holly said as she let go of Merry's hand and took off her necklace. She placed it around Merry's neck and smiled. "No matter what, a part of me is always with you. Now go to Pip and get ready to run." Holly said.  
  
"No. I won't leave you." Merry said stubbornly.  
  
"I can't make it Merry. I'm too weak. I promise you that I'll meet you at the gates of Isenguard and that everything will be okay." The girl said. Merry looked at her then nodded. He had to trust her and hope that she kept her promise. Holly waited and soon heard the approaching riders. She weakly crawled over to a tree and did her best to hide herself. Her back bled from the cuts and the lack of rest and food began to take effect. Slowly Holly began to loose all consciousness.  
"My lord Eomer. There's something I think you should see." A young soldier named Eothine said as he approached his captain cautiously. Eomer nodded and followed his young friend over to a tree on the edge of Fangorn forest. From the light of the burning orc corpses he could make out the form of a young girl.  
  
"Her clothes.are so strange." Eomer pondered aloud.  
  
"What shall we do with her?" Eothine asked. Eomer picked up the girl and turned to the man next to him.  
  
"Get what food and water we can spare. She's weak and injured." He replied as he walked back towards camp. 


	29. wakey wakey

Chapter thirty: Wakey, Wakey  
  
Disc: lotr not mine  
Eomer was completely confused. She had golden hair and was strong. She carried a sword and daggers, and her clothes were unlike any that he had ever seen or heard of. He suddenly saw her begin to wake. He propped her up with is left arm and dabbed her forehead with a wet rag with his right hand.  
  
"M-Merry." Holly mumbled as her eyes slowly opened. She found herself looking into the eyes of a young man. Holly jumped up and unsheathed her sword. As she stood she felt her left knee give way and ended up kneeling.  
  
"Who are you?" Eomer asked. Holly slowly stood and looked blearily at him. Hear eyesight was blurry, her head spun, and her back was in unbearable pain. She soon realized that the man before her was Eomer.  
  
"No one of importance." She replied as she started to walk towards Fangorn. Every step she took made her want to scream out in pain.  
  
"I know you're more hurt than you let on. If you walk into that forest you will be unconscious again before morning. Or if a wolf or other beast find you, you shall meet your ultimate fate sooner." The horse lord said. Holly stopped and considered her options, knowing that Eomer was right. She sighed and walked over a few feet from him then sat down.  
  
"Okay I don't know how long I'm going to be able to remain conscious so go ahead and ask your questions." Holly said tiredly.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am a female warrior bound to no land of this world. Is that all?" Holly asked.  
  
"You're name?" Eomer asked.  
  
"Holly.." She replied as she looked towards Fangorn again. Then fell backwards into the grass. "Ow." She mumbled as the darkness overtook her once more.  
"Pippin.I shouldn't have left her there. We should go back." Merry said as he looked behind them back to where he had left his love to die. His heart broke with every step he took away from her.  
  
"We can't go back. She promised you that she would.meet you at the gates of Isenguard. I don't know what exactly she meant by that but I don't doubt that she'll keep her word." Merry's friend replied. Pip was more worried about Rachel at the moment. He would do anything to see at that exact moment and make him laugh. He missed her a lot. The two hobbits ran deeper into the forest but could not tell if it was night or day for the thick cover of trees. They finally found a hill made out of rock that went above the trees. "This forest doesn't look that bad from above," Pip mused as they reached the top. "Even, kinda pretty."  
  
"Well it's awfully kind of you to call my forest pretty." A loud voice said from behind them. They turned around and found themselves looking into the eyes of a.tree??? 


	30. left only with more pain

Chapter thirty-one: left only with more pain  
  
Disc: titles suck  
  
A/N: last one for today.  
  
Tricia ran in front of the others. She was so afraid for her friends at the moment and had had to act like she was asleep and keep her head buried in her pillow half of the night before to keep from crying. Legolas kept looking at her with worried eyes. She tried not to think of him at the moment, she had to find Holly.  
  
Legolas spotted the riders of Rohan and they got ready to meet them. "What news from the mark?" Aragorn asked the horse lords. The group of men turned their horses towards the remaining fellowship and circled them quickly. They went through the whole thing about wanting to kill Gimli then Legolas almost getting them in a lot more trouble. "We have been tracking a band of orcs for three days now. They've taken three of our companions captive." Aragorn explained.  
  
"The orcs are dead. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer replied.  
  
"Did you see two hobbits?" Gimli asked.  
  
"They would be small, only children to your eyes. Aragorn said.  
  
"They also took a young girl captive. Fair hared with dark eyes. The age of ten and six years." Boromir said.  
  
"Eothine. Come forth and see if that is the girl they speak of." Eomer ordered. A young soldier rode forward with Holly sitting in front of him, unconscious.  
  
"Holly!" Tricia cried as she rushed forward. Her friend gave no reply.  
  
"We did not find any Hobbits though. 'Tis a miracle that she survived the night. You can look for your friends, but do not trust to hope." Eomer said to Aragorn. Aragorn nodded and watched as Eothine handed Holly down to Boromir.  
  
"Take these horses, and take care of the girl. Her wounds I have healed but I feel that her bravery may get her into more trouble yet." The horse master said as he whistled for three horses. Gimli rode with Legolas; Tricia with Aragorn, and the unconscious Holly was put on the third horse with Boromir. They watched as the riders rode off and then most of them turned to Holly. Tricia sighed and almost smiled as she thought about what Eomer had said. Holly was bound to get into more trouble without bravery.  
Holly was aware of three things, it was morning, she was on a horse, and someone was holding her up in their arms. She sat up and looked around and saw that she was back with her friends and that they had reached the edge of Fangorn forest. The only thing that worried her was that she did not see Rachel. Boromir stopped the horse and Holly jumped off and looked at them frantically. "Where's Rachel?" She asked desperately. Tricia looked at her sadly then looked away. "No." Holly whispered in horror, her eyes filled with tears. "Tricia.I'm so sorry." She sobbed as the streams of tears flowed from her eyes and she fell to her knees. "It.was supposed to be me."  
  
"Holly.you did what you thought was right. We all knew the risks." Tricia said as she ran over and hugged her friend.  
  
"It was supposed to be me." Holly sobbed. She cried on Tricia's shoulder for what felt like forever. Rachel.couldn't be dead.no. She had let her friends down. "Please.forgive me. I.didn't know." Holly said to Tricia as she pulled away with tears still falling. Tricia was crying now too, and was doing her best not to scream from all the confusion and pain she was feeling. Holly stood but refused to look at the men a few feet away, her eyes focused on the ground. Aragorn walked over slowly and put a hand on Holly's shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry." he said, "I can't possibly imagine what you're feeling right now, but we need to know what happened to Merry and Pippin." He said quietly. When he had said Merry, Holly let out a small sob, which caught Aragorn's attention right away.  
  
"They.they're fine. Go into Fangorn and you'll find out yourself." Holly replied without looking at him.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Aragorn said as she walked back over to his horse. Holly and Tricia soon followed. As Holly got settled back on the horse with Boromir she felt him give her a small hug.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered as they road into Fangorn forest in silence. 


	31. What the hell ever happened to Rachel

Chapter Thirty-one: What the hell did happen to Rachel?  
  
Disc: lotr not mine.  
  
A/N: Sorry, play has taken up a lot lot of time! Please.I beg of u review...u want a sequel.right? Pwease! I will dance like a monkey if you do! Please please please! REVIEW! (cries)  
"It's okay Merry. I'm sure Holly is okay." Pippin said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Merry sighed sadly and looked behind them.  
  
"Who .is ...Holly?" The giant tree they were sitting on asked. The two hobbits had recently befriended an Ent named Treebeard, or Fangorn.  
  
"Merry's girlfriend." Pippin replied.  
  
"What about you and Rachel?" Merry shot back at his companion. Pippin blushed.  
  
"I don't think she's interested in me." The younger Hobbit said.  
  
"Rachel? Does she have red hair and stormy eyes?" Treebeard asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Pip asked.  
  
"We found her near the edge of the forest a day ago. She had been attacked by orcs. She is at my home resting." The Ent replied. Pippin nearly fell off Treebeard's shoulder.  
  
"Really? Is she okay?" He asked excitedly. Treebeard nodded.  
  
"Yes, she will be up and about tomorrow morning probably."  
  
Pippin's heart raced as he ran through the entrance to Treebeard's home. He looked around desperately and then stopped as his eyes stopped on Rachel's resting form. His breath stopped for moments as he walked forward slowly. "Rachel?" He whispered softly as he reached her bedside. He felt as if he was going to cry, he could not even begin to think of a way to express what he was feeling.  
  
"Pippin." Rachel said as she turned towards him. Her fair skin was dirty and bloodied with human and orc blood. Her eyes showed much weariness and sadness.  
  
"Rachel, what happened?" Pippin asked as he took her hand gently and held it in both of his.  
  
"I.ran into some orcs." Rachel replied weakly. Then she let out a weak cough. Merry walked over and nodded to Rachel with sympathy filled eyes. Rachel suddenly noticed Holly's necklace dangling around the hobbit's neck. Rachel wondered what it meant. Holly would almost never part with that necklace, it was sort of a sign of Holly's more rebellious side. A silver rose maybe, but she had gotten it at a Goo Goo Dolls concert, which is also where she and Rachel had stolen Pepsi's then had been told by an officer on a bike to dump them out. It made a small smile spread on her tired lips to think of it.  
  
"What?" Merry asked as he saw the small smile on Rachel's face.  
  
"Where's Holly?" She asked. Merry looked downward sadly and fear suddenly filled Rachel's heart. "She.Was she?"  
  
"No.but we were kidnapped by orcs and last night were separated when a band of men attacked the orcs." Merry replied. Rachel let out a small sigh. As long as Holly stayed out of the battle of Helm's Deep then she'd probably be okay. Knowing Holly though, she was not going to stay out of it.  
  
"She'll be fine, but.why did she give you her necklace?" The girl asked. Merry blushed a little and Pippin smiled mischievously. Rachel laughed and sat up. "Okay, I'm feeling better. Why don't we get some food." Rachel suggested. Merry and Pip both nodded furiously. They were given some of the Ent water. Rachel didn't drink any but had some bread instead. The hobbits both gulped down the water and felt as if their limbs were growing. they soon realized that they were. Rachel smiled, as her friends grew taller. "You know Merry.if you drank another cup or two you'd probably be about Holly's height." Rachel commented. Merry smiled and quickly filled up another cup. Rachel and Pippin laughed as Pippin put down his cup and sat down next to her. He looked at her and she at him, they both smiled at each other then looked away embarrassed. Merry knew right away that they liked each other.and in spite of the fact that he missed Holly with all his heart at the moment, he smiled and tried to lighten the mood. 


	32. Worry

Chapter Thirty-two: worry  
  
Disc: La la.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been incredibly busy but now I'm on spring break so I'll be writing and updating more! And I only ask one thing in return, that I get 5 reviews for this chapter. And please, don't just review five times in a row. I actually want five people to review for this chapter and I'll know to continue. If not.well I might actually give it up this time. Sorry.  
The light of the fire illuminated the worry on the men's faces. Holly had not eaten and was resting at the moment, and Tricia had not spoken since Holly's breakdown. The horses were gone. The white wizard had visited them and the men had immediately jumped in front of the girls. He had disappeared and the horses had done the same.  
  
Boromir sighed and broke a twig that he had found in two. He was worried greatly about Holly. She had not eaten and he had noticed that her normally rosy cheeks had lost their color. Her suffering showed in her movements, her eyes, and even in the short, almost silent breaths of air she inhaled. It went beyond the pain of Rachel's death. Guilt had filled her puppy like eyes when she realized her friend's fate and he knew why. He had figured it out that his tale should have ended at Amon Hen.Holly had known.they all had known. She saved his life and was willing to give her life for his. He now wished to know her better. To become her friend and do what he could to ease her pain, in place of his life.Rachel's had been taken. Holly had never wanted that and neither had he. If he could go back. he would have died.  
  
There was something more to tell in Holly's pain than just the death of her friend. He knew that look. She was greatly missing someone she loved. Aragorn looked into the dancing flames in deep thought. The joyful innocence had left her eyes and realization and loneliness had replaced it. If Merry were there he would make her laugh.Merry. Aragorn suddenly knew the source of her sadness. She loved the Hobbit and wished that he were there at the moment to comfort her. To ease the pain and guilt of her friend's passing.  
  
"Holly you've got to eat. You know you're going to need your strength." Tricia said to her friend. Holly just turned away and stared into the darkness. "Fine! Starve!" Tricia snapped as she turned away and sat facing the fire. She knew that Holly hadn't eaten in days.and she had probably refused food from Eomer. If she didn't eat she was going to die. Did Holly even care that she was suffering as well? That she wanted to go back in time and never get on the plane. All she wanted was to be home again, in her warm bed with her cat sleeping on the edge of the bed. To have her friends safe in their own homes as well. Rachel.was gone.  
  
All this pain.it was if it never stopped. First Gandalf, and now Rachel. So young.they were all so young. Tricia was trying her best, but he could see the pain and sadness there, the utter regret of some unknown decision. Legolas turned his tired and sad gaze towards Holly. She needed to eat. Her strength was failing and so was her heart. He could almost hear the way it strained not to break with every beat. She had said that it was supposed to be her life instead of Rachel's. Why? What did she know that would lead her to believe that anyone's life should be taken? Had she known about Gandalf? What else did she know? Why would they not tell them.no, he knew why. If they knew of one's fate and changed it then they would be putting their world as well as Middle Earth in harm's way. Boromir had said that Holly had been injured after saving his life and protecting the Hobbits. Boromir.was his life supposed to be over by now? His tale told? Then perhaps Holly did have reason to grieve her friend's death beyond any other's grieving. She believed that her life was supposed to have been taken in place of Boromir's. What about Tricia's pain? Did Holly even think about what Tricia might be feeling? He knew that the girl was too fragile to loose both her friends and be left alone in a strange world. Yes, he believed them when they said that they were from another world. They were so much more confident and demanding of respect than the women of Middle Earth. If only they would open up more. He wanted to learn more about their world, and maybe see it someday. Legolas wondered if Tricia would show him. He felt somewhat closer to her than the others. At the moment he wished to comfort her as she had done so after Gandalf's passing. Yet, he did not know how to express those feelings, to give words of comfort to another person. She needed them though, her eyes showed all. The needing and wanting of something that was impossible to have, her home, her life back. Legolas sighed through his nose (sorry but sighs through mouths are a little too obvious that something's wrong) and looked towards the sky.  
  
"No.no.why? Why her? She had so much to live for. Why did it have to be her?" Holly thought as she stared into the darkness. Her stomach growled and she could feel the groups' eyes turn to her with worried looks. She could almost see Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas exchange concerned glances. She wanted Merry there at that moment. To hold her while she cried. To feel his arms hold her tight and hear him whisper soothing words into her ear. She wished that she had gone with him to the Ent haven. She would have delayed her knowledge of Rachel's death and would have been happy for a while longer. She needed him, and knew that every ounce of happiness she could possibly have left would not be expressed until she was with him again.  
  
Gimli was asleep. (A/N: Sorry, but Legolas's was so long that I really think he said it all.) 


	33. Free

Chapter Thirty-three: Free  
  
Disc: Oogie Boogie (Gotta love Nightmare before christmas)  
  
A/N: WOW! You people respond really fast. I got three reviews more than I asked for but that's all the better. This is the chapter I've written up to so far so I'll write and post the next chapter asap. Also I'm gonna write a sequel cause if I don't you all will kill me..really. I have it all planed out in my demented head. All I really need to know now is if you guys want me to write another fic that tells what would have happened ifthe girls woulda fallen for other guys. Like a Holly/ Boromir pairing or Rachel/Legolas. Just to see what woulda changed and all. Well, u tell me.  
Holly had refused to be carried and walked towards the back of the group with her head hung. No one had spoken and they had only persuaded Holly to eat a small amount of Lembas bread. Tricia took small comfort in this and was worried about how they would be meeting Gandalf or how things would go from there. She had never gotten past the first book when they had left earth, holly had just started the third, and Rae..well.it didn't matter now. From what she had learned Tricia knew that there were two possible options at this point and that neither would be very fun. At least they'd get the horses back.  
  
The group reached the rock that Merry and Pippin had met Treebeard. Or at least that's where Holly assumed they were. She went and say down on the edge and waited for Gandalf. The height of the rock didn't bother her so much..she didn't feel much anyway. She missed Rachel and Merry too much. Needed them to be there or her. Gandalf was there.time o see what he thought of all this.  
  
"Rachel? No, no my child she is not dead!" Gandalf said to Tricia after she burst out crying and told him everything.  
  
"What?" Holly asked in a shocked voice. The other men looked at her, as it was the first time she had spoken in a day.  
  
"She's perfectly fine. Now you should eat before we leave for Theoden's hall Holly. You'll need your strength." The wizard stated with a smile. Holly smiled back and then attacked the food bag.RACHEL WAS ALIVE! It was more than she deserved, for putting her friends in jeopardy and causing the others so much worry, but Holly knew that she'd try to make it up to them. Also she was just so happy that Rae was okay. She'd have to kill Rae though for scaring her so much and making her so hungry. Food.  
  
A/N: Can u tell I was hungry when I wrote this. I know it's short but more is coming soon! 


	34. Road To Rohan

Chapter Thirty-four: road to Rohan  
  
Disc: lotr not mine  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been a while, things have been happening.I got my belly button pierced!  
  
They rode towards Theoden's hall at top speed. Holly had changed into her elvish armor and put on her cloak. When she was on the horse you couldn't see any part of her at all except a few strands of blond hair. She wanted it that way. The people of Rohan would probably look down on her even more if they saw that she was, well, a girl. Tricia caught on and did the same. The town itself was quiet and gray. The people there looked like Rachel's people. Reddish hair with stormy eyes.yep. Too bad Rae wasn't there to see it. Before they were allowed to go before King Theoden they had to give up their weapons. Holly felt very wary about giving up her sword but eventually handed it over. They were still unaware of Tricia and her identity. Also Holly and Tricia both managed to conceal one dagger each. Though they both hoped they wouldn't need to use em. Though when they went in they didn't get the warmest greeting. The corrupted men attacked, and even though Holly managed to knock out a few one of them grabbed for her and then there was a flash of golden blonde hair as it fell from her hood, which had been pulled back to reveal all her features. Holly punched the guy and he fell to the floor holding his nose. Boromir had the urge to hold her back from doing more but saw Holly go over to a corner to sulk about being found out while Gandalf freed Theoden from Saurumon's power. Which went a lot faster than either of the girls expected. They were shown to a room that had a balcony and overlooked the countryside. Eowyn was very interested in them and their weapons.  
  
"Where do you come from?" She asked as Holly and Tricia began putting their daggers and extra weapons (with the exception oh Holly's sword and Tricia's daggers) in a trunk to keep safe for the time being.  
  
"Somewhere far from here." Holly replied. Eowyn looked greatly dissatisfied with this answer but couldn't ask anymore questions because the other men entered to see if the girl's were comfortable and to say that dinner would be ready soon. Holly had to smile at how much like dad's they were acting. Her and Tricia joked about it as they got dressed after the others left. Though they figured that dinner would be interesting. 


	35. Dinner

Chapter Thirty-five: Dinner  
  
Disc: Ooga  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been a while.I just need to get inspired. So I'll watch FOTR this weekend so that I'll be inspired.more chapters soon..I hope.  
  
The two teenage girls ate silently while the rest of the table seemed to stare at them in awe. Eowyn had tried asking them every question she could think of but Aragorn had said that they had been found by him and his companions in the woods and could not recall who they were. King Theoden eyed them suspiciously but not without a hint of amusement. Holly was dying to get out of there, she wanted to go back to their room and get ready to leave for Helms Deep. Even though everyone else except for Tricia would think she were mad for packing her things so soon. She wondered if Tricia was contemplating what their actions at Helms Deep would be. Would they fight? Or would they hide down in the caves with the women and children?  
  
War was coming, Legolas could feel it deep down in his heart. Holly and Tricia knew it too, but then again they seemed to know a lot about the future of Middle Earth. That was why even though they were relatively happy young women they seemed sad in a way to see the world they were now in. Like it would all be gone.  
  
Eowyn shifted in her seat. She looked eagerly at the younger girls at the table, she was bursting with questions but Lord Aragorn had said that they could remember nothing about themselves. Yet they had already shown that they had skills in combat and she had seen their collection of weapons that had been brought in from the guard's holding room.or really Wormtongue's stolen treasure room. She was extremely glad that he had been banished. Following her everywhere.watching her every move while her brother was gone.it made her shudder just to think of it. As she did so she noticed Lord Aragorn send a questioning glance her way. She blushed slightly and looked down at her plate.  
  
"Holly's probably having a ball with all that food." Tricia thought as she took a drink from her cup. It seemed so weird to be drinking water as the main drink with meals. Then again she was in a different world now.she still couldn't believe it, it all felt like a dream. In a way she wished it was a dream.she didn't want to fall in love with someone she could never have, it was too painful. 


	36. Girl Talk

Chapter Thirty-five: Girl Talk  
  
Disc: AHHHHH  
  
A/N: omg I am soooo sorry. I know it's been forever but school's been a bitch and also a lot of other crap. Don't worry though, school will be out in 39 days and then I'll write a hell of a lot more. Until then you'll have to work with my slowness and yell at me to write more. Sorry again.  
"What if I've screwed this all up?" Holly asked Tricia when they got back to their room.  
  
"You haven't Gandalf said Rachel is fine and if she is then the other's probably are too." Tricia replied with a reassuring smile. "So.what happened to your necklace?" Tricia asked. Holly suddenly blushed and smiled a little.  
  
"I, um, gave it to someone." She replied. Tricia smiled and hopped into her bed.  
  
"Merry, right?"  
  
Holly nodded and sighed. "He told me he loved me. That's a load on my mind, because, I think I love him too." She said quietly. Then she smiled and looked at Tricia. "He is pretty cute. Also funny, and brave. If only he were a bit taller."  
  
"He will be next time you see him." Tricia pointed out. Holly nodded.  
  
"What am I gonna say or wear next time I see him? I want to look good and stuff. I mean, I really like him." The older girl rambled.  
  
"You sure you should get attached? I mean.what about when we go home?" Tricia asked. Holly's hopeful and joyful smile faded and she sat on her bed.  
  
"Yeah.I know what you mean. I want to go home, but then again I don't want to leave Merry."  
  
"We'll figure something out. Besides.I kinda have a crush on Legolas." Tricia confessed to her friend. Holly smile returned and she jumped up.  
  
"I knew it!" She exclaimed. Tricia blushed and threw a pillow at Holly.  
  
"Shut up. He probably doesn't even know I exist."  
  
"Like hell he doesn't! Considering the fact that elves can hide their feelings like no other race he's shown a heck of a lot more compassion towards you than the rest of us." Holly stated. Tricia blushed more. Knowing that Holly was right. "Also, Rae's got Pip so that leaves you Legolas. Cause you know me, not into elves at all, Hobbits and Humans for me please!" Holly continued. The two girls looked at each other then laughed. It felt so good to relax and have fun after what felt like an eternity of sadness and worry. Soon they would be back with Rachel and one step closer to home. 


	37. Show Off

Chapter Thirty-seven: Show off  
  
Disc: lotr not mine  
  
A/n: Sorry again.only.like, 34 more days of school left. Then I'll write a lot more. Promise! Please..R&R so I know u're still reading.please T_T  
"I'm bored." Tricia stated as the two girls lay on their beds, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Me too." Holly replied as she looked out the window and out at the beautiful sunset. "I got and idea. Why don't we go to the training room and do some sparring!" She suggested with sudden enthusiasm. Tricia smiled and nodded. They jumped out of their beds, changed into some suitable clothes, and then grabbed their weapons.  
  
"Do you know where it is?" Tricia asked.  
  
"Not really, but I bet that if Eowyn's there then it's the sparring room." Holly replied. Her steps were long and sprung with excitement. She was only hoping that Theoden would notice their talents so that they could fight at Helm's Deep. They finally found Eowyn practicing her swordplay in a room that had a bunch of weapons hanging on the walls. "May we join you? We haven't really had any practice lately." Holly asked. The woman nodded and the two girls smiled. They decided to start with daggers, because it was all the two could spar against each other with. Eowyn watched with full interest at the two girls' fighting style. It was unlike any she had seen and it boggled her mind as to how they managed not to kill each other. After a few minutes Tricia knocked Holly's daggers from her hand and they stopped. Holly smiled, "I'm rusty. I've been using my sword too much." She said. They sat for a minute and then Holly stood back up. "Would you like to have a go?" She asked Eowyn. The older girl nodded and Holly smiled. She brought out her slim sword while Eowyn went for a somewhat larger one. Tricia shook her head. Holly was probably going to end up getting hurt, especially if she challenged a guard. Which she would if they didn't get to fight at Helm's Deep. She knew that Holly wanted to fight at Helm's Deep.to make sure that Boromir would still live, and that nothing would go seriously wrong. Tricia was more worried about Holly's safety though. Holly would most likely start off fighting well, and then she'd get cocky. That's usually when she'd slip up or something.and it could mean her life. Well, Tricia would fight as well.though she really didn't want to. She'd fight alongside her friend and make sure that they both made it through safe and sound.  
"You fight well. Where did you learn?" Eowyn asked Holly as she dodged the younger girl's sword.  
  
"No idea. We really don't remember what our lives were like before the fellowship found us. We were found unconscious with our weapons and after we awoke they tested our skill." Holly replied as she twirled to the right and blocked Eowyn's attack. "You see, we're all more or less talented at one particular thing. Though my skill is not my ability to wield a sword," She continued as she blocked another blow and gave a quick but unsuccessful counter attack. "It's the way I always seemed to know what my opponents next move will be." Holly finished. As she did, Eowyn thrust her sword forward. Holly knocked Eowyn's sword from her hand and into the air. She reached behind her and caught the sword. Eowyn panted and stared in wonder at the girl before her.  
  
"So, you really are warriors. I admire your skill my lady." Theoden complimented as he walked into the room. Accompanied by Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas.  
  
"Thank you my lord." Holly replied as she handed Eowyn back her sword. "I must admit that Lady Eowyn's skill is very impressive. She was a formidable opponent." She finished. Theoden nodded.  
  
"You should be in bed. It's quite late." Aragorn scolded the two girls as he walked forward.  
  
"Yes father." Tricia said sarcastically. Holly giggled and the two of them left the room.  
  
"Father?" Eowyn asked.  
  
"She was only jesting." Legolas replied (a/n: Jesting-joking...in case u didn't know). Eowyn nodded, a slight smile forming on her lips.  
"My skill is not my ability to wield a sword? Formidable opponent?" Tricia asked as they got back to their chamber.  
  
"Yes father?" Holly shot back with a large grin. The two burst out into fits of laughter. "I'm sorry. The lingo around here must be rubbing off on me. You know how that happens."  
  
"Yeah. Still, it was pretty funny." Tricia stated.  
  
"Shut up." Holly laughed. They smiled at each other and then got ready to go to bed. 


	38. A look into the heart

Cahpter Thirty-eight: A look into the heart  
  
Disc: Yeah..no  
  
A/N: Sorry..more soon..I hope.school almost out and I just finished two plays.one of which I was actually an actress in! Okay, u don't care..here's your chapter.  
  
Holly: I never thought I could feel like this. I'm only sixteen. I know deep down I love you, but I want to go home. and.I want to stay with you Merry, I want you to hold me more than I want the gift of my own life. What will tomorrow.Helm's Deep bring? I don't want to die.but I would for my friends, and for you.Merry.I miss you.  
  
Merry: I feel so alone.now that you're gone.maybe forever. There's a great battle that will start soon, and I know you will fight Holly. I don't want you to, but I know you will. If you die, so will I. You're still young.and away from home.from your own world even. I love you more than I can express and more than I ever thought possible. Deep down.somewhere in the back of my mind.I know you'll leave me. Middle Earth is not your home, and you don't belong in that world. My heart.on the other hand.truly believes.that you do belong, in mine.  
  
Tricia: How can she be so stupid.so blind! She's walking straight into battle without care! I know she loves Merry.even if she is only sixteen. Why would she throw away her love just to prove she can fight like any other man in Middle Earth? Maybe.she realizes that after this is over that we may just get sent right back home and never see the others again.she couldn't bear to live without Merry.DAMNIT! Stupid Juliet and her damned Romeo.then again.if.Legolas loved me the way I love him, then I don't think I could live without him either.  
  
Legolas: What's wrong with me? What is this I feel for Tricia. Can this possibly be love? How? How can I love someone so young? No.I must deny these irrational thoughts and desires and let her go.back to her world, where she belongs. I'll never see her again.and.it's better that way, I suppose.  
  
Pippin: I'm so lost right now. I'm overjoyed to be with Rachel again; just being near her makes me feel safe and content. But Merry.I see the loneliness in my dear friend's eyes every time he looks at Rachel and I. He misses Holly so much.I never thought he could feel that way for anyone. Then again.I never thought that I could feel that way either.  
  
Rachel: How can I possibly express the way I feel at this very moment. I'm beyond happiness to be with Pip, but I worry so much for Holly and Trish. I feel so guilty when I'm flirting with Pippin and see Merry look at us.he misses Holly so much, and I know she misses him. Please Hol, don't get yourself killed.  
  
A/N: Yeah.just for couples.sorry Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Sam, and Frodo. 


	39. Dreams of all sorts

Chapter Thirty-nine: Dreams of all sorts  
  
Disc: SCHOOL'S DEAD! SCHOOL'S DEAD!!!  
  
A/N: Ok.school's out so I'm really gonna work at finishing this so that I can write the sequel which is needed or else You'll all come after me with pitchforks and demand a sequel so that things go your way..Sorry for the wait.this is 4 pages long so it should be enough for now.please R&R so I know u all are still there and that you care!  
  
"This is not going to be fun." Holly whispered to Tricia as the followed the men into the stable and watched Aragorn and Gandalf argue about Helm's deep. "Theoden isn't going to change his mind."  
  
"Yeah, but they don't know that." Tricia whispered. Legolas glanced at the two girls, and even though Holly was about to ask Tricia if they were going to fight, she saw Legolas's glance and closed her mouth. "What's wrong?" Tricia asked.  
  
"Nothing." Holly replied as she left the stables. Tricia soon followed.  
  
Holly looked out across the plains and watched them change colors with the setting sun. Tricia watched her friend for a minute and then joined her on the balcony. "You really miss him, don't you."  
  
"Yeah.I'm thinkin about leaving as soon as the battle is over so I can get there a day or two early.I really want to see him. Anyway, it'll give Leggo boy and you some private time." Holly teased. Tricia pushed her and they both laughed. "*Yawn* I'm sleepy.Je suis tres Fatigue'." Holly stated. Tricia shook her head.  
  
"You know I hate it when you just switch to French like that."  
  
"I know." Holly said as she lay on her bed and blew out the candle that lit their room with a soft, flickering light. "Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Holly said in a joking tone.  
  
"Night Hol." Tricia said as she shook her head yet again.  
  
"Merry."  
  
"Who's there?" Merry asked the darkness that surrounded him. There was a sudden light before him and the young Hobbit had to shield his eyes. When his eyes adjusted he found himself looking at a beautiful woman who looked neither young nor old.like an elf but without pointy ears. Her hair was long and silver like the light that seemed to surround her. "What do you want?"  
  
"Do not be frightened my young hobbit.You love the human Holly.do you not?" The woman asked.  
  
"With all my heart.nothing means more to me. Please.tell me who you are."  
  
"That is not important.all that matters is that your love remains strong and that you always have hope that your love for Holly.can overcome any obstacle.even death."  
  
"Death.what do you mean? Is Holly in pain? Is she dying now?" Merry asked desperately. The lady smiled and shook her head slowly.  
  
"No.you will understand when the time comes." She said. She held out her hand and there appeared an apple out of thin air. It was one of the largest and juiciest looking apples Merry had ever seen, but it seemed to have a silver glow like the woman did. "Take it.but don't eat it. It will be of much importance soon." The woman stated as she handed it to Merry. He stared at it and nodded, and as he did the darkness began to surround him again as the woman slowly faded away.  
  
"Oh great.did the candle blow out?" Pippin asked himself as he walked around in the dark. He noticed a light far away and began to walk towards it. When he was close enough he could see that it was a beautiful woman with long silver hair and a silver light surrounding her. "Ello.who are you?" He asked, still keeping his distance.  
  
"A friend of Gandalf's young Pippin." She replied.  
  
"How do you know my name?" The Hobbit asked as he drew closer.  
  
"Gandalf has told me much about you." The lady explained.  
  
"Gandalf.he's gone you know." Pip said sadly.  
  
"Do not be sad.he would not like to see you so upset. Have cheer and think of better days. Look to Rachel for happiness."  
  
"She's the only one who can make me happy lately. I don't know how I'd make it through without her." Pippin stated.  
  
"If you desire her life be spared from all harm.then give this to her," The lady said as she handed a silver bow. "It will shoot true and keep all enemies at bay."  
  
Then darkness again.  
  
He walked in a place very familiar and very dear to his heart. The leaves rustled with the light breeze.  
  
"It's beautiful." A voice said nearby. Legolas looked up to see Tricia sitting in a treebranch and looking around his forest. He nodded and walked towards her. He saw her look behind him and her smile faded to a sad frown. He turned around and was horrified to see his home engulfed in flames. Orcs flooded the area and cries of pain and suffering were heard all around him. He turned back to where Tricia was and saw she was gone as well as the tree she had been perched in.  
  
"So much suffering.so much lost.? A woman surrounded by silver light said as she appeared next to the elf.  
  
"Why?.How?" Legolas asked as he felt a tear run down his cheek.  
  
"Don't fret.this is only a vision of what will come if Sauron is not stopped.but even though it is Frodo who must destroy the ring.you must remember that even those who are at battle must live to keep hope alive in the ring bearer.you are all with him no matter what. If any of you fall he will feel it.and lose hope. Tricia is losing hope as she thinks of Holly fighting at Helms Deep and how she will have to join her friend. Give her this to keep her hope alive and strong," She said as she handed him a dagger. ".She cares for you, and needs your help to make it through the battle."  
  
Legolas took the dagger and looked at it. In the middle there was an emerald in the shape of a leaf. He looked back up to ask the lady what she meant but she was gone and his forest had returned to normal. He continued walking.  
  
"I had the oddest dream last night." Merry stated as he stretched and sat up in his bed. He looked over at Pippin and Rachel. They were holding each other and wrapped in a blanket. Merry sighed and got out of his bed, but as he did he saw something roll out from the covers. It was the apple from his dream.  
  
"Hey! You've been holding out on me! You said you didn't have any apples left!" Pip cried as he saw his friend holding a juicy apple. He jumped up and made a grab for the fruit. Merry shoved him away and quickly put the apple in his pack.  
  
"Don't you dare try to eat it.It's for Holly."  
  
A/N: Okay, the importance of that last sentence is the fact that he said it was for Holly.so..yeah, just in case a few of u got lost.bye bye. 


	40. Rival

Chapter Forty: A Rival Arises  
  
Disc: Pirates of the Caribbean and League of Extraordinary Gentlemen come out next week.*drool*.yay! Everyone has to see them!  
  
A/N: It's2:30A.M.AndIShouldBeAsleepButIDon'tFeelLikeItSoI'mGonnaWrite.  
  
She had never ridden a horse before, but then again there's a first time for everything, and the men didn't need to know. Tricia was a natural since her family owned and bred horses. Holly had been given a young black Stallion named Balan because of its wild outbursts of power. "Great.my first horse and it's psychopathic." Holly's first thought as she mounted the animal. Tricia smiled at her and whispered good luck as she passed.  
A very young but very brave and honorable rider of the Rohan army watched as the girl called Tricia rode past her friend Holly. She rode very well for an outsider; she was also very beautiful. He had seen her and Holly practice their skills and was very impressed with Tricia's skills with the daggers. Holly rode clumsily off on her horse while Tricia watched and smiled amusedly. "You ride very well, who taught you?" The ice was broken. Tricia turned to meet her inquirer and blushed when her eyes met his.  
  
"My mother.she taught me when I was younger." Was the quiet and shy reply. "May I know your name?" curiosity prevailed over shyness.  
  
"Harding. I already know you're name my lady. And that of your companion." The warrior stated. Tricia could feel herself blushing slightly but could do nothing to stop it. "You are both female warriors I hear. There is a rumor that your friend defeated our lady Eowyn in a sword battle." He cotinued, determined to keep her attention. The girl nodded in reply. "Is it true that you both are accompanying this fellowship on their quest?" Another nod. "Perhaps you would be kind enough to tell me more about your adventures on our ride to Helm's Deep, but now I must prepare with the others." Harding rode off and Holly rode up next to Tricia.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Harding. He's one of the riders." She was still watching him. Holly began to study him as well.  
  
"Not bad. I think he's got a crush on you." a wink and a nudge.  
  
"Holly, guys here don't have "crushes". To them it's love." She sighed a little.  
  
"Love? Oy.then I'm in trouble. I know it's tough and I know I'm not one to talk about this.but let's keep our love intrests to a minimal while we're here." Tricia nodded and tore her eyes away from the young and handsome soldier.  
  
Legolas felt a new and unpleasant feeling rising within him. He knew the soldier was brave, honorable, and fairly wise. But he hated him none the less. "Why would she like me.someone so much older and closed compared to a man much younger and spirited? I guess the witch was wrong." the thought clouded his mind like a storm of jealousy and pain. He thought of the dagger in his bag. He ha no idea how it had gotten there, but he did not question Valar. He stared at the young girl and felt his heart sink.he had been warned before not to fall for a mortal, and now he knew why.  
  
"I think Legolas is jealous." Holly whispered as she glanced at the elf. He looked as though he had been shot with an arrow.which was possible, but not likely. Tricia glanced as well and blushed.  
  
"Jealous of what? He doesn't care.I told you he doesn't even realize I exist."  
  
"Sure, sure."  
  
"Is something wrong Legolas?" Aragorn asked. His elf friend turned and shook his head.  
  
"No. It's just that I think that the young rider Harding has taken an intrest in Lady Tricia. I think it would be wise of her not to get attatched if her and her companions are planning to return back to their world."  
  
"I believe it may be too late. Not so for Tricia maybe, but Holly loves Merry I am sure. I also have reason believe that Rachel and young Pippin care for each other as well. If the young ladies do plan to leave they will leave broken hearts behind them." He glanced at Legolas and saw the small, almost invisible look of pain.  
  
"Indeed." Legolas took one last glance at the human girl then turned to help Gimli onto his horse.  
  
A/N: It's short.sorry..please R&R so I know you guys are still there.or else I gonna quit.don't need to write if no one is reading. 


	41. Hamster in my pants

Chapter Forty one: Hamster in my pants  
  
Disc: Pirates of the Caribbean rocked!  
  
A/N: Hey, thank for your reviews, at least I know some people are still reading this. I finished another fanfic so now I'm gonna try to finish this one. I might kinda short end a lot of the details from the third book since there are only a few things that are really needed. Also, I just saw Pirates of the Caribbean and it was great! I only hope that League of Extraordinary Gentlemen will be as good. If anyone is interested in that movie tell me who you are wanting to see most (character).I love reviews but this is just for fun! Personally I like Dr. Jekyll (the dark, strong, smart, and tortured type..hehe), and Tom Sawyer (American.my home boy) the most.but Skinner seems like he'll be more of my type.the smartass jokster who walks around naked..er.but I don't do that part.I'll leave now.  
  
"At least it's a little better than her crush on Legolas.unfortunately I don't think Harding will believe that we're not from arounf here." She had been watching Tricia shyly talk to the young man for a while now. Tricia obviously thought him cute, but Holly wondered. Her headphones were a great way to keep away from unwanted conversation.at least Aragorn had been kind enough to explain what the headphones did so that Holly didn't have to. "Aw crap.I forgot. The rest of the village came too.so that's from the movie which means we're going to be attacked soon." No one seemed to notice Holly and Balan fall far behind and go a somewhat different path.  
  
"Shut up or we're gonna be caught!" the "damned" horse had been giving her trouble from the beinning. Holly suspected that she had been given the horse as a test, well she wasn't going to let herself be degraded by those men because of a horse. "Okay Balan, just follow my lead and we may survive this." Her eyes searched the landscape below and found what she was looking for. The Wargs and their riders were coming fast. She looked over to the group and estimated how much time she had. Only hoping that the orcs wouldn't notice her approach from behind right away.  
  
"Eowyn, take the villagers on ahead to Helm's Deep." Was Throden's command before he rode off with the other men. She had objected and he knew she would. Tricia rode on ahead with the men and it was then she realized her missing friend. It was too late now to do anything about it. She found it a lot harder to fight on a horse, and after a while it was too dangerous. Tricia jumped off the horse and began fireing for the wargs first and the orcs second. The odd thing was that she noticed a lot of the Wargs were laredy without riders.it might have just been the others. Or it could be Holly, who Tricia saw riding like a madwoman up from behind the orcs and chopping their heads off. It was actually pretty greusome, there was blood splattered on the blonde's face and her sword was covered in the crimson liquid. The few remaining orcs were retreating, only Holly stood in their way. She was putting up a good fight untill two of them ganged up on her. She managed to kill one but the other one raised his weapon ready to kill.  
  
It was rather luck or someone was really watching out for her. She had to choose which one of them to go for and hope the other one was too far behind to get her. Holly let out a small cry of aggrivasion as her sword got caught in the ugly orc before her. The Warg tried to take a bite out of Balan but the horse reared and hit the Warg in between the eyes with his hoof. They were back on the ground and then she heard it. The whiz of an arrow piercing through the air, a thud as it hit, and a pain-filled gasp as she fell from Balan.  
  
"No." it was but a whisper that was lost to the wind as it left his tounge. Had he missed and hit her? Then why had the orc fallen as well. Legolas stared in anticipated worry at the motionless girl. He let out a relieved sigh as Holly stood and held her arm. The girl pulled her sword from a slain orc and petted Balan. The creature pulled away from her a bit and walked beside her as she approached the group. Most of her was covered in orc blood. Then he noticed the dark liquid that was seeping through her fingers. The orc had slashed her arm before he was slain.  
  
"Holly! Are you alright?" Tricia asked as she ran to her firend.  
  
"I need a bath and some tylenol..but other than that I'm good." A weak but joking smile was on her lips. She mounted Balan and rode back to the rest of the group. Tricia stared worriedly but figured that even an injured arm would not keep Holly from fightng. "Thank..I owe you one." Holly mumbled to Legolas. He nodded but Holly could tell that he hadn't quite understood all she had said.  
  
"Where's Aragorn?" Boromir asked as he looked around for the first real time. The two girls exchanged knowing glances and stayed put as the men began to look for the Ranger. They both knew that their friends would think their leader fallen.and it would be a gloomy trip the rest of the way.  
  
A/N: big clap of thunder..scary.hehe. need sleep, hope you liked. More to come. Oh! Title had no signifigance.to you at least. 


	42. Can't get away

Chapter Forty-two: Can't get away  
  
Disc: Lotr.not mine.  
  
A/N: Two chapters in one day? It's a bloody miracle! No, actually, it's just boredom. I might dish out another one tomorrow. That is if I don't sleep in till four..wait.I mean today.It's past 3 am. TOMMORROW LXG OPENS!!!!!!!  
  
Perhaps it was the fact that she knew that Aragorn was alright or that she had lost too much blood to think straight, but Holly was not in the mood to try and comfort the others who were mourning for Aragorn. Legolas had taken the evenstar to return it to Arwen in the undying lands. Tricia on the other hand looked sadly at the elf, and desperately wanted to say something reassuring to him, but Harding wouldn't be letting her leave his company any time soon. He was indeed almost everything that Tricia could ask for in a guy, and much closer to her age. But she just didn't care for him in that way. If only she could get away for a minute.  
  
"Alright.I'll get the guy away from you." Holly mumbled as she saw Tricia send a pleading look to her when Harding wasn't looking. The blood-soaked girl rode forward slowly and got right next to Harding's horse. He had turned his full attention to Tricia now and this allowed Holly to edge closer to him without him noticing. She reached over and lightly pinched the side of his horse. It didn't hurt the creature but it was enough to startle it. The horse reared and ran forward some ways. Holly rode next to Tricia and smiled evilly. "You owe me one. I just hope no one saw that. Now go say something to Legolas." She nudged the brunette and smiled. Tricia rode over to the elf cautiously and tried to act discreet.  
  
"Is there something you need my lady?" He didn't even glance over at her when he spoke.  
  
"Well.I know it must be hard on all of you.about Aragorn. But just think, Gandalf came back.maybe we'll get lucky again." The words came out somewhat fast and a bit stuttered, but Legolas heard it all and looked at her. He didn't smile but nodded in reply.  
  
"Perhaps you are right." He looked back in front of him and felt much more lighthearted. They had not mourned for Gandalf, and he returned, they were not mourning for Aragorn. He would also return.  
  
"How is you're arm feeling my lady?" Boromir asked as he approached Holly. She smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Not too bad. I've had worse."  
  
"So we've heard. Did you really survive the torture of the Uruk-Hai?"  
  
Holly turned and looked at King Theoden. She nodded and her smile faded some. "I've got the wounds to prove it. If anyone ever doubts me." Her face formed a small grimace as she thought of those three days of hell. The hunger, pains, and worries. She suddenly missed Merry all the more.  
  
"Forgive me if I have pained you my lady." The king apologized.  
  
"No, it's alright. Besides...what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." A small smile.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Boromir questioned.  
  
"It's just a saying I've heard one place or another. I guess it has a lot of truth to it."  
  
"Indeed." Theoden took one last look at the girl then returned to the front.  
  
"Are you sure you are feeling alright?" Boromir wasn't going to take any chances. If she were injured more than she let on he would lock he in the dungeon to keep her out of a battle at that point. He had made a vow to protect her. He was in her debt. Holly nodded and then looked at Tricia and Legolas. They were riding in silence, but the elf did not look as pained as before. "Holly.how did you know that I would try to take the ring?"  
  
"*sigh*, It's complicated. I can't say..just trust me when I say that everything will be okay. Do not give up hope." She knew he was deeply pained by the loss of Aragorn.  
  
"But with Aragorn gone."  
  
"It'll be alright." She put a reassuring hand on his arm. "Trust me." Boromir nodded,  
  
"My lady." He began. Tricia turned and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I.." Should he really give it to her? "I was wondering if you lost any of your daggers in the battle." A lie..and an obvious one at that.  
  
"No. Why?" a curious look.  
  
"Nothing. I was just checking. You don't want to be unprepared."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Harding returned to once again try to woo Tricia. Legolas sighed sadly. "The Sorceress was wrong. She doesn't care for me. And I shouldn't care for her."  
  
The silence took control over the band of warriors as the darkness of night began to creep over them.  
  
A/N: Okay.it was short, but it's 3: 32 AM. Goodnight. *falls over* 


	43. porn in paris

Chapter Forty-three: Porn in Paris  
  
Disc: sleep  
  
A/N: I saw LXG! It was pretty good but I have seen better. I hope the sequel is better. Oh! I would have uploaded earlier but as u might know FF.net was down for the last few days…at least on my comp.  
  
"Hang on tight!" he yelled to his love as he helped her from the house and onto the roof. The water rushed around them, all they could do was hope it didn't get much higher.  
  
"Thanks," Rachel said. "But if worst came to worst I can swim." She put a reassuring hand on Pippin's shoulder. "You okay there Merry?"  
  
The hobbit nodded and lay down on his back closing his eyes. "Holly…I hope you're alright. Please…get here soon."  
  
"Daydreaming?" the younger hobbit asked. Merry shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Just wondering how long it'll be until we'll see the others again."  
  
"Not long…er…I mean." The hobbits turned their heads to Rachel and smiled.  
  
"How soon? Will Holly be with them?" Merry jumped up and looked at his friend excitedly.  
  
"Hopefully. She most likely will be." She smiled as she thought of Holly making a huge romantic scene when she was reunited with Merry. All of it in slow motion and the corny music would fill the air.  
  
"Hey, Aragorn just got here. That's means that the battle starts tonight." Holly threw her weapons onto the table and began to try and strategize her attack plan. Tricia watched and shook her head.  
  
"And you two will be down in caves with the rest of the villagers." Was the unexpected reply. She turned and glared at Aragorn. "I'll not risk it. You are already hurt and are still recovering from your capture."  
  
"I feel fine! I can fight and you're gonna need all the help you can get." She sheathed her sword and put her daggers in her belt. Holly began to leave the room but was blocked by Boromir.  
  
"We will not let you and Tricia fight." This was not a negotiable subject. Holly growled and fell miserably into a chair.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Give us a baby sitter?" Tricia spat. The men stared at her with blank looks but still stood their ground.  
  
"Now, now Tricia. Their right…I am still feeling a bit weak. It would be wise for us to stay…just in case they fail and the orcs reach the caves." Holly stood and began to walk slowly towards the door. "So…show us the way." Her innocent smile tipped Tricia off so she followed Holly's lead.  
  
"Alright…we won't fight." She also headed towards the door. Boromir smiled and lead the girls to the caves.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Tricia whispered.  
  
"Wait until the men are done suiting up and then we'll sneak in and disguise ourselves. We'll join the lower ranks and kick some ass!" Holly's eyes lit up. It was a boring wait but they managed to sneak back out of the caves and into the armory without being seen. They made sure to put on plenty of armor and helmets that covered their faces fairly well. "Think we can pull this off?"  
  
"Sure. At least it'll be fun trying." Tricia smiled.  
  
"Yeah…how do I look?"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"I mean do I look boyish enough?"  
  
"Yeah. Do I?"  
  
"Yep." They stood in silence for a minute looking at the stairs that lead to the surface. "Well….ready?" Tricia nodded.  
  
A/N: Again the title has no significance. Sorry it was short….please review. 


	44. A Warrior's Pride

Chapter Forty-three: a warrior's pride  
  
Disc: Son of a monkey spank!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long.I really had writer's block, but now that Holly's about to be reunited with Merry I have a whole new passion to write! It's gonna be so cute! Also a cute moment between Legolas and Tricia coming up. Not I nthis chapter though.sorry.please review! Oh, and I don't know what happened last time with the weird signs where the quotation marks shoulda been.if it happens again this chapter I'm sorry I have no control..sorry.  
  
As the enemy appraoched them you could almost smell the fear and tension that filled the air along with the rainfall. The orcs wanted blood, they would do anything to taste the flesh and blood of those who prtected the fortress before them. All men waited for the command to shoot the first round of arrows. Two young females had slipped into the ranks and held ready their bows. Tricia doubted Holly's accuracy with a bow, but there would be so many going through the air that it hardly mattered. Orcs approached at rapid speed when the command to attack was given, and the first round of arrows were fired. This continued until the ladders were raised against the walls and Helm's deep's protectors pushed them away. Some orcs made it to the top and swords were drawn.  
  
"Ready?" Holly asked Tricia as a group of orcs approached, the other nodded and they rushed forward. The elder began with her sword and used her daggers as needed. Tricia used her daggers but one was thrown from her hand, not that it slowed her much. Unfortunately they had both forgotten about the "bomb", and were thrown about twenty feet when it exploded. Luckily neither of them landed upon their weapons. "Ugh.Tricia?" her vision was blurred by mud and the rain. Holly stood and looked around only to see a large group of orcs charging her. She saw Tricia standing about ten feet in front of her and yelled for her to run. They slipped in the mud but made their way to the entrance of the fortress. Holly was almost to the door when she heard a scream. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Tricia falling to the ground with an arrow in her left lower back. "TRICIA!" she ran at top speed to where her friend lay, killing off orcs that stood in her way. Tricia lay unconscious and bleeding as Holly reached her. "Tricia." She whispered as she picked her friend up then flung Tricia over her shoulder. She looked up and saw Aragorn staring at her in horror as she began to run back to the fortress with arrows flying past her.  
  
"Here." Legolas said desperately as he took Tricia from Holly's shoulder and laid her down upon her stomach on a table to exam the wound.  
  
"Curse it Holly what were you thinking!" Boromir yelled as the girl before him kneeled on the floor gasping for breath. Aragorn joined him,  
  
"You could have died! And-."  
  
"Tricia might?" She spat as she stood. "We both chose to fight knowing the risks." Holly suddenly found it impossible to keep at least one tear from falling. "How bad is it?" she walked over to the table next to Legolas.  
  
"The arrow hit a bone so it did not go too deep. She has lost a lot of blood tough I think she will live." He tried to remain stoic, but Holly noticed the small look of fear and regret in his eyes.  
  
"I saw what happened," Harding said as he approached, his arm was bandaged as well as his side, a red spot was emerginh through the cloth. "She saw the arrow coming and was going to block it with her dagger, but alas she slipped and would have blocked the shot if she had not lost her other dagger." He stated as he looked sadly at the girl.  
  
"Legolas! Are you alright?" Gimli cried as he placed a hand on the elf's arm.  
  
"Of course, I'm fine." He replied with perfect calm. Though no one was fooled by his voice as his face had gone quite pale and his hand shook slightly. He removed the arrow and proceeded to heal the unconscious girl. "If only I had given her the dagger.I should have known that they would find a way to fight. It's my fault.what will I do if she falls into darkness?"  
  
"We can't hold them off much longer! What do we do sire?" A soldier at the door called. Aragorn looked at Theoden and the king at him.  
  
"We go out fighting." Holly stated solemly. Both men looked at her and once more at each other.  
  
"Ride out with me." Aragorn said, the lord of Rohan nodded in reply. They mounted the remaining horses, Holly among them, and rode out into the mass of orcs. A small smile came upon the teen's lips as she saw Gandalf and their reinforcements riding towards them from the other side of the enemy. She wuold have let out a victory cheer but she brooded on Tricia and could not partake in the last and inthusiastic slaughterings of the orcs. "A lot of the pain on this quest has been because of me.damnit.I'm just bad luck for everyone I care about." She thought of how she would soon be reunited with Merry and her heart suddenly skipped a beat. She only hoped that she wuold not bring him more bad luck.he already had an injured arm because of her. "Soon.Merry I miss you so much."  
  
Later that day-  
  
"Huh? W-what happened?" Tricia asked when she finally awoke.  
  
"Tricia!" a familiar voice cried happily as the brunette was pulled into a happy but gentle embrace (A/N: For this context it means hug.b/c it can also be used for kissing).  
  
"Holly? What happened?" there was a sharp pain in her back.  
  
"You were hit.I'm sorry Trish. I shouldn't have pushed you into fighting." her friend's face fell.  
  
"Pushed me into fighting? Holly I would have fought even if you hadn't!" the men shook their heads in a tired sort of way.  
  
"Really? Well that makes me feel better." The two girls began to laugh while their friends sighed.  
  
"We're going to stay through tonight to regroup and supply ourselves. Tomorrow we leave for Isengaurd." Aragorn announced. The group nodded in acknowledgement. The men soon left to let the two girls talk amongst themselves for a few minutes.  
  
"Are you going to wait?" Tricia asked.  
  
"No.sorry. I just can't wait any longer, I'm so close to him. I'm already packed and have the book with me so I'll just use the maps in it to find my way. Well.I better go.I don't want them to catch me. Take care of yourself okay?" Tricia nodded and watched as Holly grabbed her weapons and pack then climbed out the window.  
  
Somewhere about a mile away from Helm's deep-  
  
"Alrighty then, let's see.well according to this map I have to go about half an inch." Holly laughed softly to herself. She could still see Helm's Deep from the hill and Balan ate some grass a few feet away from her. "Looks like you have your work cut out for you Balan." the horse neighed a bit and looked at the girl. "Well, let's get going. If we hurry I can get there tomorrow but have enough time to find a small pond and take a bath." She mumbled. "Oh great, I'm talking to my horse.*sigh*.oh well, giddy-up!" 


	45. Heart's Wish Fulfilled

Chapter forty-five: Heart's wish fulfilled  
  
Disc: lotr not mine  
  
A/N: Sleep...fairly long and romantic chapter.be happy. More to come.  
  
"There it is.Isenguard." Her heart beat faster and she held her breath as Balan started forward again. "Please Merry.be safe." It suddenly looked like there would be rain.  
  
"*sigh* I thought you said they would get here soon. Gandalf came by yesterday and you promised it wouldn't be long after we saw him." He was washing off the apple for the third time that day.  
  
"Merry they'll get here when they get here! Now stop washing that damn apple or you'll end up peeling it." An arrow shot through the air and hit a barrel. "Pippin..I don't know how you got this bow, but I love it!" Rachel exclaimed as she hugged the young hobbit. He laughed and hugged her back. It was really odd.Rachel had never heard of the Hobbit's having dreams about a woman that glowed with a silver light, she would have thought Galadriel, but they said that it wasn't her.  
  
"We better head inside one of the huts..looks like it's about to rain." Merry stuffed the apple into his pocket and headed inside, Rachel and Pip soon followed.  
  
"Aw man! I just took a bath and my hair finally dried so that I'd look good for Merry and it rains!" Holly pouted as she urged Balan to go faster. They were just outside the gates of Isenguard but there was no sign of the Hobbits or the Ents. "I hope nothing went wrong." She mumbled. Her eyes searched for a light in one of the hut windows but the rain was blurring her vision too badly. She found a stable and tied up Balan who seemed just as upset about the rain as the teenager. "Well.it doesn't look like it's gonna stop raining soon.might as well rest here." Holly took out her cloak and laid it upon the hay to make a crude sheet. She had been riding all night so it didn't take long for sleep to overcome her.  
  
"Look's like the rain's let up. I'm going outside to guard the gates." His childhood friend and Rachel nodded in acknowledgement as he left the hut. Treebeard and the other Ents were on the other side of Isenguard making sure all of Saruman's equipment was destroyed. There was no sign of the rider's of Rohan or his friends. As he walked past the stables he noticed that there were hoof prints in the fresh mud. He followed them to the stables where he found a large black horse eating hay. There was a yawn from one of the haystacks as Holly awoke. She rubbed her eyes and sat up while her eyes adjusted to the sudden sunlight. She was just about to stand when she was tackled and fell back into the hay. The girl was suddenly wide- awake and very scared, until she realized who it was that was hugging her.  
  
"M-merry!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around the Hobbit and hugged him back. The two lay in the hay holding each other until Holly suddenly let go and Merry propped himself up upon his elbows. He smiled at the human lovingly as she smiled shyly and bit her lower lip, now unable to find the words she had been dying to say for so long. Her eyes widened a bit as the Hobbit lowered his head and kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips. She kissed him back and ran her hand through his hair and blushed with another smile when he pulled away. Merry stood up and then helped Holly to hers.  
  
"I missed you so much." He whispered as he pulled her into an embrace. The hobbit sighed contently as he held the girl and closed his eyes from the overwhelming joy that Holly's arrival had brought.  
  
"I missed you too." She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Merry had grown quite a bit and was now only an inch or so shorter than she. The teen could feel her eyes begin to swell with tears as the Hobbit lead her to the hut to see Rachel and Pippin.  
  
"Holly!" Rachel yelled as she jumped to her feet and ran to hug her friend. The two females laughed and hugged for a minute, glad to know that the other was well. "So, how was Helm's Deep?"  
  
"*sigh* A disaster. Tricia got shot in the back with an arrow, but Legolas healed her and last I checked she seemed well enough." She sat in a chair and ran a hand through her hair. "She's got this Rohan soldier chasing after her and I think Legolas is about to rip his head off for it. And Tricia's completely last as to what to do but I know she really likes Legolas." Holly's stomach suddenly growled loudly for all to hear. Merry suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the best looking apples Holly had ever seen.  
  
"Here you go." He handed it to the girl and watched intently as she took a large bite and smiled.  
  
"Mmmmmm.This is the best apple I've ever had!" Another and larger bite followed, "Ow! What the?" The girl pulled out a small silver ring from the apple. "How.?"  
  
Her friends shrugged and stared at the ring in awe. After Holly cleaned it they saw that it was quite beautiful and had a very lovely design around it. Holly tried to put it on her regular ring finger but it wouldn't fit. "Here, let me help." Merry said. He took the ring and tried every finger until he reached Holly's engagement finger, the ring fit. She blushed a little but did her best to hide it.  
  
"Where did you get this apple?" She took another bite, assuming that all of the treasures hidden in it had been found (A/N: of course when you assume you make an ass out of you and me "AssUME").  
  
"Well, I know this'll sound mad, but a woman gave it to me in a dream. She told me to give this to you and to keep you safe. She gave Pip a bow to give to Rachel. See." Merry pointed to the silver bow that resided on the bed.  
  
"Wow, I was wondering where that came from. This is what.the second bow you've gotten since we arrived here?" Rachel nodded. "Man this thing is good." Holly finished off the apple and threw the core into the fire they had built. "So.Rae what the hell happened to you after Amon Hen?" Rachel smiled then began to tell her friend about her little encounter with the orcs and how she met Treebeard in Fangorn. Holly sat down on the bed smiling at her friend's adventure. Merry sat down bedside her and placed his hand atop hers. She squeezed his hand affectionately and smiled warmly at him. She couldn't believe how happy she was.she almost forgot about missing home for a few wonderful minutes.  
  
A/N: Please R&R 


	46. A Foreboding Feeling

Chapter Forty-Six: A Foreboding feeling  
  
Disc: Son of a monkey spank  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long.am really having writers block and I am preparing for my return to the Hellhole known as High school. New clothes, new books, new look, new me even (have changed a lot since last year). Besides..I'M AN UPPER CLASSMEN (Junior)!!! Unfortunately my Sister is finally joining the ranks and is going to be a freshmen. Oh well..I'll try to update again soon.but it's 2:30 AM and I really need sleep..DAMNIT I HAVE THE HICCUPS!!!! Oh..and thank you for all of those who supported the H/M reunion.here's something for you T/L fans, enjoy!  
  
"That girl will be the death of me." Boromir had not taken the news of Holly running off without them too well. Tricia had figured that he had taken it upon himself to be Holly's father figure.she had that effect on older men. Even the boys at their high school treated her like a younger sister. Her mid section was bandaged.she had been somewhat shy when Legolas had treated her wound.and then.his gift.  
  
~ The night before ~  
  
"This isn't going to be easy." Tricia thought as she fought to keep her cheeks from burning as Legolas' soft fingers brushed against her skin.  
  
"You are tense..it will only make things harder." He pushed thoughts of how soft young Tricia's skin was and how his touch effected her.  
  
"I'm sorry.." She tried to relax..but it was not as easy as she had hoped it would be. The girl just couldn't push the thoughts from her mind.why was he so much older than her..why was she forced to suffer from such an unrequited love? It just wasn't fair.  
  
"My lady.." he paused his mending for a moment.  
  
"Hmm?" She slowly turned her head and looked at the elf. He stood and looked away for a minute.  
  
"Were you able to find your lost dagger?" He went over to the table where his things lay. This was the second time he had brought up the subject of her daggers.  
  
""No.it was probably buried in the mud." The girl watched Legolas intently as he pulled something from his pack.  
  
"Here.take my spare one." It was not his.Tricia knew this the moment her eyes fell upon the weapon he held before her. The marks and craftsmanship were too different from the warrior's own two daggers. The human reached forth cautiously and took the beautiful dagger from the elf's hand. The emerald leaf gem caught her attention and she let her thumb rub it gently. To her and the elf's surprise the gem fell out with a silver chain following it. Legolas caught it and held it in the palm of his hand. "I did not know.well I suppose now that the dagger is yours, you may as well keep this. His hands reached around Tricia's neck and he calmly put the clasp into place then let the necklace fall into place around the girl's neck. And despite her shock, the girl nodded in acknowledgement and mumbled her thanks. Legolas smiled a little and she at him, the elf's smile faded and he returned his full attention to her wound.  
  
~~  
  
"Relax. Holly was just eager to see.." She had said too much. It didn't matter, no doubt that the men would notice that Holly and Merry were smitten with each other. It had been fairly obvious before..now it would be as if there were signs pointing it out for all to see.  
  
"Is something troubling you Lady Tricia?" Harding was even more attentive to her now that Holly was gone and no longer able to find a way for him to be momentarily detained.  
  
"No.I'm just tired.that's all." She let her eyes fall as she thought about how much harder it would be, now that Holly and Merry would be showing their affection more openly, to hide her own desire to have Legolas dote on her as Merry would on her friend. But Tricia could not surpress the small smile that came to her lips as she thought of how Boromir would react.if he would play the protective father figure once more and make sure that Merry had nothing but pure intentions. Aragorn had become a father figure to them all.but he was not as close to Holly as Boromir, who Tricia knew felt owed her friend for saving his life...and perhaps a friendship with the ringbearer. Frodo..it had been so long since she had thought of the hobbit even though they had parted little over a week ago. Had they changed anything for the better or for the worse.was middle earth now doomed..and Earth perhaps as well? Holly had told Tricia about overhearing the orcs conversation and how they might have brought about the destruction of their own world by trying to reach their loved ones. "Maybe we are doomed..I only wish that we could see our families again..even if only for a minute.."  
  
"Night will be falling soon. We may stop for a short rest then Lady Tricia." Gimli smiled warmly and she returned it, trying to hide her feelings. The girl nodded and tried to think of what was to come..Holly and Rachel had talked of a great battle, of a greater danger than ever before. Were they ready? Deep inside of her Tricia felt a surge of terror whenever she thought of that battle..as if there was a great tragedy to befall them that no one could stop. Someone was going to die..  
  
A/N: Sorry it was short..SLEEP!!!! Please R&R! 


	47. Rivals

Chapter Forty-seven: Rivals  
  
Disc: blah monkey  
  
A/N: Ello.sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I've been busy. Will try to keep it up though. This one's kinda short but it's all I could come up with. Boink...yes.I just typed boink. Enjoy!  
  
Most of the men were asleep by now, the full moon lit up the forest with a silver light. Tricia felt rather lonely in the lake.not that she was too keen on taking a bath with other people but it was a little scary to be out on her own. She had asked Aragorn to make sure that no one followed her, but she could never be too careful. That was partially the reason why she was wearing the bikini that she had brought along for the trip.wow, she had forgotten about how it all started. The trip to Europe and the plane crash, would they ever see Earth again? Suddenly the forest felt too quiet and the human wished that she hadn't run out of batteries. Holly had brought a lot even though she could have bought plenty in Europe.  
  
~~  
  
"I know it's a lot of batteries, but I don't trust foreign brands.these haven't failed me yet!"  
  
"Holly, you're a dork."  
  
"Hey! .You're mean.Tricia help me out on this, please?"  
  
"*laughs* Sorry Hol, you're on your own."  
  
~~  
  
It all seemed so long ago.so much had changed. They were all so different, and so were their feelings. It was going to be so hard for Holly and Rachel to leave Merry and Pippin, to try and forget would almost be impossible. Tricia sighed a little as she thought of herself, and how it was going to be hard to leave, but not quite as hard as she was pretty sure that Legolas did not care for her the way she did for him.  
  
"What is she thinking?" Harding whispered as he starred at Tricia. He knew he shouldn't be there but he wanted to protect her.and watch her bathe. She was so hard to get close to and was always glancing off at the Elf. The warrior frowned as he thought of the elf prince who often held Tricia's gaze. He gulped as the girl stood and began to wash herself with soap that Harding knew smelled like the wild flowers that grew in the fields where he used to play when he was a young boy, the scent drifted to him with the cool night breeze. Tricia wasn't fully exposed, but this was still more than inapropriate for him to see. His grip tightened on the tree branch and he could not tear his gaze awat from her.  
  
He crept silently closer to the Rohan rider gripping his dagger with silent outrage. Harding showed his affection for Tricia without hesitation or thoguht. This was more than disrespectful.and Legolas would not let the young man go unpunished. He stretched his arm forward and held his dagger to Harding's throat. "What do you tihnk you are doing?" he hissed.  
  
"I was only making sure that Lady Tricia is safe. It is dangerous for her to be out here alone." He shifted slightly but was very careful not to alarm Legolas.  
  
"She is fine. Tricia is very capable of taking care of herself, now.I shall escort you back to camp." He removed his dagger and looked sternly at Harding, who looked displeased, but not as much as Legolas would have hoped. If the young man had looked more dissapointed it would have meant that he had not seen much, but this looked revealed that the elf had arrived too late to save Tricia's privacy.  
  
The small bits of noise came from the left of her, but she soon dismissed them as small animals. She quickly finished bathing and dressed, hurying back to camp she looked around as if whatever had made the sounds earlier were still around.  
  
A/N: Sleep..wait.it's only 11:00, wow, I'm out of it! Well, please R&R! 


	48. Hamster in the waterbowl

Chapter Forty-eight: Hamster in the water bowl  
  
Disc: LOTR not mine  
  
A/N: yeah, this'll be another short one. Sorry. I'm really getting writer's block. School's gonna start soon so I might have trouble updating as often as I'd like to. Oh! Btw..do you guys really think Holly is two faced? That makes Holly sad (um.yeah..hi..Author is Holly..)..oh well.  
  
"So.when and how did pip and you.well.confess how you felt about each other?" The boys had gone out to talk to the Ents and keep watch at the gate before it got too late, as night had already fallen.  
  
"It's actually kinda weird. After we met up again at the Ent haven we just sort of were together from then on. We never really exchanged words, we didn't need em."  
  
"*sniff* That was.beautiful."  
  
"Shut up!" A pillow smacked Holly in the head as Rachel walked across the room and sat at the table, picking up and examining an apple. She smirked, "What about you and Merry?"  
  
"He saved my life at Amon Hen, and then when we reached the edge of Fangorn he sort of confessed his feelings for me. Then he attacked me this afternoon, and gave me this ring.." she stared down at it and blushed a little. "They probably don't go with the same traditions as us..besides.we're going home." The flushed cheeks went pale and her smile faded. "If.we can get home that is."  
  
"What if..we can't?"  
  
"I dunno, Tricia asked that before we reached Amon Hen. I guess we'll find somewhere to live here. You know? But, I'm sure we'll find a way home." The elder girl said with a small smile.  
  
"What about.the others? You think they're going to give us up that easily?" Rachel stood and walked over to the door so she could watch the two Hobbits stand and talk at the gates.  
  
"I know, but.I think they'll understand that, this isn't our world.and no matter how much they care about us or we care about them, we don't belong here."  
  
The two girls sat in silence, as if letting Holly's words sink in. They didn't belong here, but then why were they there in the first place? Why did they fall for the Hobbits and the Hobbits for them? Rachel walked back to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Holly?" a voice said from the door. Merry and Pippin came back in with some more food from the other huts.  
  
"Yes?" She smiled despite herself as she stood up.  
  
"Are you alright?" He had noticed the sad look on Holly's face when he and Pip had gotten back. She nodded and helped him with the food. They sat down to eat a short meal before going to bed, but they talked a little and joked around to lighten the mood. Rachel played footsy with Pippin under the table.  
  
After dinner Holly and Merry decided to for a short walk while their friends felt it was time for bed.  
  
"Merry?" They were laying at the gates as they felt it would be a good idea to keep watch for the night and let Rachel and Pippin have the bed.  
  
"Hmmm?" He had already been half-asleep. Holly rested her head on his chest and massaged the back of Merry's neck with her hand.  
  
"What would you do if we found a way home?"  
  
"If you wanted to go back to your world? I'd go with you of course." He yawned to try to cover up his sudden flood of worry.  
  
"But.what if you couldn't go with me? Then what?" Holly suddenly sat up and leaned against a pillar. The Hobbit also sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer for a short, sweet kiss.  
  
"Let's not think about it now. Okay? We'll just enjoy the time we do have together, and worry about what we'll do about that when the time comes." He scooted closer to Holly and let her rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Alright." The human yawned as her eyes started to close and she drifted into a deep slumber. Merry smiled lovingly and kissed the girl's forehead.  
  
"I love you."  
  
A/N: Sorry.I know..blah.sleep. 


	49. Killing Time Chapter

Chapter Forty-nine: Killing time chapter  
  
Disc: AHHHHH  
  
A/N: Basically since I really can't think of anything for this part at the moment I'm gonna write the lyrics and have a few cute moment recap thingies for all the couples! Please don't kill me.I'm really trying to think of something but I know what I'm doing for the next chapter.I just had to get through chapter forty nine so that the chapter I wanna write will be the halfway point.to 100 I mean. I dunno how many more chaps there will be though..but there will be a sequel like I've said.or you would all kill me (and wondering why you'd kill me makes you wanna read to the end even more eh?)  
  
Tricia and Legolas (the not a couple yet songs and recaps):  
  
Romantic recaps:  
  
~  
  
Tricia grabbed onto someone and clung to them. She wasn't exactly fond of the dark because it made her feel alone. Gandalf's staff lit up and Tricia looked to up to see Legolas starring at her. She let go and blushed as she heard Holly giggle.  
  
~  
  
"He's so beautiful." Tricia thought as she glanced at the elf. She never thought that she had much luck with guys. Though Holly and Rachel disagreed. She could never tell what guys were thinking. Now she was in love with an elf. Someone who almost never showed any feelings. Great.more complication.  
  
~  
  
Tricia watched her friends hug the hobbits. She felt rather lonely at that moment. She knew that her friends were not intentionally making her feel this way. She looked at Legolas and saw that he was standing in shock. She walked over to him and lightly touched the elf's arm. He looked at her slowly. She rubbed his arm reassuringly and smiled sadly. "It's okay. It'll be alright." She said. Legolas looked at her and nodded without realizing it. He didn't know why but when she said that he felt that everything would be okay.  
  
~  
  
Legolas smiled briefly then looked up at the sky. Tricia smiled at him and thought of how gorgeous he looked in the moonlight. His hair shined like silver silk and his eyes glistened like stars. He was perfect.  
  
~  
  
What about Tricia's pain? Did Holly even think about what Tricia might be feeling? He knew that the girl was too fragile to loose both her friends and be left alone in a strange world. Yes, he believed them when they said that they were from another world. They were so much more confident and demanding of respect than the women of Middle Earth. If only they would open up more. He wanted to learn more about their world, and maybe see it someday. Legolas wondered if Tricia would show him. He felt somewhat closer to her than the others. At the moment he wished to comfort her as she had done so after Gandalf's passing. Yet, he did not know how to express those feelings, to give words of comfort to another person. She needed them though, her eyes showed all. The needing and wanting of something that was impossible to have, her home, her life back. Legolas sighed through his nose (sorry but sighs through mouths are a little too obvious that something's wrong) and looked towards the sky.  
  
~  
  
Tricia: How can she be so stupid.so blind! She's walking straight into battle without care! I know she loves Merry.even if she is only sixteen. Why would she throw away her love just to prove she can fight like any other man in Middle Earth? Maybe.she realizes that after this is over that we may just get sent right back home and never see the others again.she couldn't bear to live without Merry.DAMNIT! Stupid Juliet and her damned Romeo.then again.if.Legolas loved me the way I love him, then I don't think I could live without him either.  
  
Legolas: What's wrong with me? What is this I feel for Tricia. Can this possibly be love? How? How can I love someone so young? No.I must deny these irrational thoughts and desires and let her go.back to her world, where she belongs. I'll never see her again.and.it's better that way, I suppose.  
  
~  
  
Legolas felt a new and unpleasant feeling rising within him. He knew the soldier was brave, honorable, and fairly wise. But he hated him none the less. "Why would she like me.someone so much older and closed compared to a man much younger and spirited? I guess the witch was wrong." the thought clouded his mind like a storm of jealousy and pain. He thought of the dagger in his bag. He ha no idea how it had gotten there, but he did not question Valar. He stared at the young girl and felt his heart sink.he had been warned before not to fall for a mortal, and now he knew why.  
  
~  
  
"This isn't going to be easy." Tricia thought as she fought to keep her cheeks from burning as Legolas' soft fingers brushed against her skin.  
  
"You are tense..it will only make things harder." He pushed thoughts of how soft young Tricia's skin was and how his touch effected her.  
  
"I'm sorry.." She tried to realx..but it was not as easy as she had hoped it would be. The girl just couldn't push the thoughts from her mind.why was he so much older than her..why was she forced to suffer from such an unrequited love? It just wasn't fair.  
  
"My lady.." he paused his mending for a moment.  
  
"Hmm?" She slowly turned her head and looked at the elf. He stood and looked away for a minute.  
  
"Were you able to find your lost dagger?" He went over to the table where his things lay. This was the second time he had brought up the subject of her daggers.  
  
""No.it was probably buried in the mud." The girl watched Legolas intently as he pulled something from his pack.  
  
"Here.take my spare one." It was not his.Tricia knew this the moment her eyes fell upon the weapon he held before her. The marks and craftmanship were too different from the warrior's own two daggers. The human reached forth cautiously and took the beautiful dagger from the elf's hand. The emerald leaf gem caught her attention and she let her thumb rub it gently. To her and the elf's surprise the gem fell out with a silver chain following it. Legolas caught it and held it in the palm of his hand. "I did not know.well I suppose now that the dagger is yours, you may as well keep this. His hands reached around Tricia's neck and he calmly put the clasp into place then let the necklace fall into place around the girl's neck. And despite her shock, the girl nodded in acknowledgement and mumbled her thanks. Legolas smiled smally at her and she at him, the elf's smile faded and he returned his full attention to her wound.  
  
T/L songs:  
  
"I don't wanna wait" -Paula cole  
  
"Head over feet" -Alanis Morrisette  
  
"Things I'll never say" -Avril Lavigne  
  
"Everything I do" -Bryan Adams  
  
"Crush" -Dave Matthews Band  
  
"Crush" -Mandy Moore  
  
"To be with you" -Hoobastank  
  
"Echo" -Incubus  
  
A sneak preview song hint: "This kiss" -Faith Hill and "Angel" -DMB  
  
Holly and Merry: (Relationship hint: Holly doesn't think that the ring means that she's engaged to Merry but he thinks that they've been basically engaged since she gave him her necklace. And there might be a few really sad parts in their relationship. Such as the "End")  
  
Romantic recaps:  
  
~  
  
They walked around the other's, but when Holly walked past Pippin something grabbed her leg and she fell on top of Merry. He woke up and smiled at Holly slyly.  
  
~  
  
"Haha! I win!" Merry laughed as he continued to tickle the girl. Holly giggled and tried to throw him off her but couldn't.  
  
"I give! Uncle! Please stop!" Holly begged. Merry finally stopped and laughed, but was thrown backwards and tickled like crazy! "I.win!" Holly panted as she smiled at him.  
  
~  
  
"Incredible." Merry mumbled as he stared at the girl in front of him. She was so complex yet so simple.it was needlessly complicated. He smiled dreamily and wondered what Holly thought of him.  
  
~  
  
"Are you okay?" A voice asked out of the dark. Holly was on the ground still waiting for the sickening, sharp, and painful feeling of the Warg sinking his teeth into her flesh. She opened her eyes and saw two bare feet in front her. She looked up and saw Merry looking at her, holding her sword which was covered in blood. The Warg lay a few feet t their right, stone dead.  
  
"I.I'm fine." Holly said, in total shock. She stood up and looked down at the Hobbit. Merry handed the girl her sword. She took it, looked at it for a moment, then she dropped it to the ground as she fell to her knees and hugged Merry. "Thank you." Holly whispered. She kissed his cheek then stood back up. Merry stood there with a smile on his face. Holly smiled too but stopped when Aragorn came running out of the trees and stopped dead. He looked at the two, and then his eyes widened then went to normal. He sighed in a sort of annoyed way, then turned right back around and walked back in the direction that he had come.  
  
~  
  
"Her body is searching for more heat. She gets cold easily." Aragorn noted. Merry looked sympathetically at the girl then grabbed his cloak. He laid it over Holly like a blanket. She stopped shivering and sighed softly in her sleep. Merry smiled and went to go to sleep himself. Aragorn just shook his head.  
  
"Puppy love..." He thought. Though the way Merry looked at her seemed so sincere.  
  
~  
  
She looked at Merry and sighed. What did she feel? She had always liked Merry from the books and movies because he had that carefree personality but was still smart. Pippin was smart too.just more innocent. Her friends always said that she acted just like Merry. She loved to goof off and just have fun. She didn't know why she felt light-headed whenever he was near. It scared her. She couldn't fall in love with one of them. She was going home.a long distance relationship with someone from another world would never work.  
  
~  
  
Holly wanted to leave for Lothlorien as soon as she could. Though almost as soon as she reached the outside she was hugged by Merry. She looked at him and saw tears streaming down his face. The girl knew that she couldn't let him suffer alone. He had lost a dear friend and mentor. She realized this and sat down holding the boy in her arms. She rubbed his back and let him cry freely on her shoulder. Without realizing it she let a few tears fall from her own eyes. She knew that Gandalf would be fine, yet she somehow hated the thought that Merry was in so much pain.  
  
~  
  
"This is kinda high up." Holly mused as she looked around her. She grabbed onto the tree trunk, which was at the center of the tree house. Tricia and Rachel laughed at their friend and got ready to sleep. Holly sat and put her knees to her chest. "This is so not fun." She muttered. Merry walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not to fond of heights either. It's not so bad, they're not gonna let us fall." He said with a reassuring smile. Holly smiled back and relaxed a little. She got out her CD player and began listening to a mix CD; soon she fell asleep. "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps." Merry thought out loud. Gimli and Boromir laughed while Frodo went over to his young friend and smiled.  
  
~  
  
She turned and saw Lurtz pointing his next arrow straight at her. He released so there wasn't enough time to move.Holly suddenly felt someone push her. She hit the ground and heard a sickening rip and a yell of pain. She turned and saw Merry clutching his left arm. Blood seeped through his fingers. "No." Holly whispered in shock. She stood and ran straight at Lurtz with her sword raised. She slashed but he pulled out a dagger and blocked her attempt. He fought with her until she cut his side. Then the creature roared and knocked Holly down with a hard hit of his arm. He raised his bow and shot Boromir in the shoulder. Holly got back up and was able to stab Lurtz once more with her sword before being carried off by an orc.  
  
~  
  
"Merry.why did you save me?" Holly asked quietly. She looked into the Hobbit's eyes and he looked into hers.  
  
"I did it because I love you Holly." He replied with complete honesty. Holly smiled sadly and nodded.  
  
"I love you too. I know you won't want to, but you're gonna have to leave me here. Soon you'll get a chance to escape. Go into Fangorn forest and run. I promise you that we'll meet again." Holly said as she let go of Merry's hand and took off her necklace. She placed it around Merry's neck and smiled. "No matter what, a part of me is always with you. Now go to Pip and get ready to run." Holly said.  
  
~  
  
She wanted Merry there at that moment. To hold her while she cried. To feel his arms hold her tight and hear him whisper soothing words into her ears. She wished that she had gone with him to the Ent haven. She would have delayed her knowledge of Rachel's death and would have been happy for a while longer. She needed him, and knew that every ounce of happiness she could possibly have left would not be expressed until she was with Merry again.  
  
~  
  
Holly: I never thought I could feel like this. I'm only sixteen. I know deep down I love you, but I want to go home. and.I want to stay with you Merry, I want you to hold me more than I want the gift of my own life. What will tomorrow.Helm's Deep bring? I don't want to die.but I would for my friends, and for you.Merry.I miss you.  
  
Merry: I feel so alone.now that you're gone.maybe forever. There's a great battle that will start soon, and I know you will fight Holly. I don't want you to, but I know you will. If you die, so will I. You're still young.and away from home.from your own world even. I love you more than I can express and more than I ever thought possible. Deep down.somewhere in the back of my mind.I know you'll leave me. Middle Earth is not your home, and you don't belong in that world. My heart.on the other hand.truly believes.that you do belong, in mine.  
  
~  
  
"M-merry!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around the Hobbit and hugged him back. The two laid in the hay holding each other until Holly suddenly let go and Merry propped himself up upon his elbows. He smlied at the human lovingly as she smiled shyly and bit her lower lip, now unable to find the words she had been dying to say for so long. Her eyes widened a bit as the Hobbit lowered his head and kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips. She kissed him back and ran her hand through his hair and blushed with another smile when he pulled away. Merry stood up and then helped Holly to hers.  
  
"I missed you so much." He whispered as he pulled her into an embrace. The hobbit sighed contently as he held the girl and closed his eyes from the overwhelming joy that Holly's arrival had brought.  
  
"I missed you too." She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Merry had grown quite a bit and was now only an inch or so shorter than she. The teen could feel her eyes begin to swell with tears as the Hobbit lead her to the hut to see Rachel and Pippin.  
  
~  
  
Holly tried to put it on her regular ring finger but it wouldn't fit. "Here, let me help." Merry said. He took the ring and tried every finger until he reached Holly's engagement finger, the ring fit. She blushed a little but did her best to hide it.  
  
~  
  
"So.Rae what the hell happened to you after Amon Hen?" Rachel smiled then began to tell her friend about her little incounter with the orcs and how she met Treebeard in Fanghorn. Holly sat down on the bed smiling at her friend's adventure. Merry sat down bedside her and placed his hand atop hers. She squeazed his hand affectionately and smiled warmly at him. She couldn't believe how happy she was.she almost forgot about missing home for a few wonderful minutes.  
  
~  
  
"Merry?" They were laying at the gates as they felt it would be a good idea to keep watch for the night and let Rachel and Pippin have the bed.  
  
"Hmmm?" He had already been half asleep. Holly rested her head on his chest and massaged the back of Merry's neck with her hand.  
  
"What would you do if we found a way home?"  
  
"If you wanted to go back to your world? I'd go with you of course." He yawned to try to cover up his sudden flood of worry.  
  
"But.what if you couldn't go with me? Then what?" Holly suddenly sat up and leaned against a pillar. The Hobbit also sat up and wrapped hus arms aorund her waist, bringing her closer for a short, sweet kiss.  
  
"Let's not think about it now. Okay? We'll just wnjoy the time we do have together, and worry about what we'll do about that when the time comes." He scooted closer to Holly and let her rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Alright." The human yawned as her eyes started to close and she drifted into a deep slumber. Merry smiled lovingly and kissed the girl's forehead.  
  
"I love you."  
  
H/M songs:  
  
"Falling for the first time" -Barenaked Ladies  
  
"Hero" -Enrique Iglesias  
  
"Lover lay down" -Dave Matthews Band  
  
"Where are you going" -DMB (same as above for those who don't know)  
  
"Come with me" -Phil Collins  
  
"Crystal Baller" -Third eye blind  
  
Preview songs:  
  
"Thanks that was fun" -Barenaked Ladies  
  
"I miss you" -Incubus  
  
Rachel and Pippin: (relationship hint: They'll like to frolic a lot andget into miscief.one really sad part)  
  
Romantic recaps:  
  
~  
  
"What's wrong Strider?" He asked.  
  
"She's having nightmares." The man replied. Almost as soon as he finished his sentence the girl sat up gasping for breath. Pippin jumped.  
  
"You okay?" The hobbit asked the girl next to him. Rachel looked at him.  
  
"Not really." The girl replied. Pip felt kinda bad, then got an idea.  
  
"Hold on!" He exclaimed as he got up to go get an apple from his bag, but he slipped in some mud and fell on his butt. Rachel laughed and Aragorn smiled. "Well I was gonna get you an apple to cheer you up but I guess this works!" He said with a smile. Rachel giggled and hugged Pippin when he came back over.  
  
"Thanks shrimp." She said as she ruffled his hair. Pip laughed then laid down to go back to sleep. Rachel watched him for a moment then did the same.  
  
"We're going to have a lot of trouble with these two." Aragorn thought to himself as he smiled.  
  
~  
  
Rachel hugged Pippin as he cried. She thought Merry was supposed to comfort him but saw that Merry had gone to Holly for comfort. She shrugged and soothed the hobbit. She couldn't really cry herself for she knew that Gandalf was just peachy. Though Rachel found that she liked the fact that Pip had come to her, needed her to hold him.  
  
~  
  
Pippin's heart raced as he ran through the entrance to Treebeard's home. He looked around desperately and then stopped as his eyes stopped on Rachel's resting form. His breath stopped for moments as he walked forward slowly. "Rachel?" He whispered softly as he reached her bedside. He felt as if he was going to cry, he could not even begin to think of a way to express what he was feeling.  
  
"Pippin." Rachel said as she turned towards him. Her fair skin was dirty and bloodied with human and orc blood. Her eyes showed much weariness and sadness.  
  
"Rachel, what happened?" Pippin asked as he took her hand gently and held it in both of his.  
  
"I.ran into some orcs." Rachel replied weakly.  
  
~  
  
Pippin: I'm so lost right now. I'm overjoyed to be with Rachel again; just being near her makes me feel safe and content. But Merry.I see the loneliness in my dear friend's eyes every time he looks at Rachel and I. He misses Holly so much.I never thought he could feel that way for anyone. Then again.I never thought that I could feel that way either.  
  
Rachel: How can I possibly express the way I feel at this very moment. I'm beyond happiness to be with Pip, but I worry so much for Holly and Trish. I feel so guilty when I'm flirting with Pippin and see Merry look at us.he misses Holly so much, and I know she misses him. Please Hol, don't get yourself killed.  
  
~  
  
They sat down to eat a short meal before going to bed, but they talked a little and joked around to lighten the mood. Rachel played footsy with Pippin under the table.  
  
Songs:  
  
"I want you to want me" -Letters to Cleo  
  
"Simple and clean" -Hikaru Utada (Kingdom Hearts theme song)  
  
"So Right" -DMB  
  
Preview song:  
  
"Goodbye to you" -Michelle Branch  
  
A/N: Okay.I know it was kinda dumb but I needed something and hey, this WAS my longest chapter ever..wow..that's sad. Btw school started and I've already been hit with a ton of homework so I dunno how often I'll be able to update.but I promise I'll go on a huge writing spree after the third movie.b/c then I'll be on 2 weeks vacation for christmas break. I might even get it all done and start the sequel! Okay.gtg work on next chapter! 


	50. Back On Earth

Chapter Fifty: Back on Earth  
  
Disc: Blah  
  
A/N: Chapter fifty and 100 pages one word..wow. Lol. Okay, well anywho this is a sad chapter that alks about the families of Holly, Rachel, and Tricia after their "deaths". It's depressing but not as bad as what's to follow. The next three chapters will probably be really cute.then some sad stuff..then happy again.then really sad.but the sequel will tie everything up and you'll all be happy! I hope..please review.  
  
It had been over two months now.and it still haunted them.They were so young.  
  
Back in Ohio the families of Holly, Rachel, and Tricia still grieved from the loss of the girls. They had seen the reports, flown to the airport and waited, hoping for any news about survivors or even bodies. All but ten passengers were found, and all three of the teenagers had been among those ten. There had been no survivors.  
  
Tricia's parents were devastated beyond expression. Both her mother and father were in silent shock while her step parents did all they could to try and ease the pain. But nothing could ease it or stop the quilt, of things they never did or said, broken promises, or even meaningles fights that had hurt Tricia so much. As for her siblings.Tammy (Tricia's elder sister) had spent the first few days crying in her room or on her boyfriends shoulder. Thinking of all those time when she had picked on Tricia and all the fights they had had. She would take it all back now just to have her little sister back. Alex (stepbrother) had cried a lot with his parents and spoke very little. He had lost his appetite and was now seeing a psychiatrist. The doctor feared that the incident would scar him for most of his life. The pain would ease with time, but there would be nightmares.and times where he would just go silent for days on end.  
  
Holly's parents were probably the worst off. Her father was on the verge of suicide. Only keeping it together for Holly's mother. Who was doing her best to keep going but cried a lot.and had spent countless hours at the airport waiting for any news about her lost daughter. Katie (younger sister) had denied it all at first.hoping it was only a bad dream. But when it finally sunk in she stopped speaking all together and lost her appetite (like Alex). Her parents had found her aslep in Holly's room clutching a picture of her dead sister or holding onto one of her sister's stuffed animals. She too was receiving help.  
  
Rachel's family had been the strong ones. Yes, they grieved, but they also did everything they could for families of the victims. Especially for Holly and Tricia's families. They had gotten the best people out at the crash site looking for bodies and figuring out what had gone wrong. The airline company had been sued and had to pay for every funeral and increase plane safety. There had been a joint funeral for all three girls and they did everything they could for their daughter's friend's families. But back at home they grieved just as much as the other parents. Her father began to drink more and her mother lost the will to teach or design. Her grandmother's health got worse until she finally passed away. Rachel's siblings took the news hard, but they had their own lives and families.so despite their overwhelming grief they had to go on. Raising their own children and working.  
  
Friends and teachers let the news sink in and mourned as well. Teachers who had never really aprreciated the girls suddenly realized how affecting the empty seats were. And those who had known the girls personally (mostly english teachers) talked amognst themselves and wrote to help them work through the pain. Their closer friends gathered together and cried on each other's shoulders. They spught help from their parents and some of their closer friends needed professional help. In some way or another it affected more lives than any of the girls had thought possible.  
  
The funeral had been long and depressing. Family members for all three girls arrived and spoke touching words about the girls.and cried both loudly and silently as the empty coffins were lowered into the cold hard gorund. The lives of three young, bright, opstomistic girls brought to a tradgic end.  
  
A/N: I know, I know. Sadness all over the place..but I'm still having some writers block on what to write for the next few chapters and this sort of bought me a little time while also giving you guys a chapter that talked about the girl's families! Okay..it's 3:31 AM..sleep (Tricia already is.maybe I should hit her with a pillow!).night everyone! 


	51. Happy Chapter

Chapter Fifty-one: Happy chapter!  
  
Disc: wheeee  
  
A/N: Okay..It's kinda late and so I'm a little slap happy. Sorry I haven't updated in about a week, but like I've said school is hardthis year so I'm probably only going to be able to update on weekends..if that. Sorry, blame it on my teachers or something. They're evil..okay so not all of them are evil P .  
  
Tricia was near the front of the group as they neared Isenguard, eager to see both her friends again. She really wantedto tell Holly about the quarrel that Harding and Legolas had gotten into earlier. Harding had offered to stand guard whileTricia went into the woods to change but Legolas had sternly told him that she would be fine and that it would be very ungentlemen like of him to go with her. Personally, Tricia was glad that Legolas had made Harding stay with the group while she changed. The Rohan warrior was becoming a stalker to her and she wished that she could find a way to reject him without hurting him.  
  
Legolas had thwarted his plan to see Tricia alone once again. This time he had planned to advance upon the girl, completely confident that she would not reject him. Harding guessed that the Elf had picked up on his intentions and as jealous. Jealous that Tricia might perfer one of her own kind who showed he cared instead of a cold and distant Elf. He would have Tricia, one way or another.  
  
"Tricia.please be careful. His intentions are not pure and I fear for your well being. Please, stay close to Holly and Rachel.they'll protect you and that worm shan't try anything as long as you are in their company." Legolas sent both worried and pleading glances at the girl as they rode. He had been able to protect her that morning, but he could not be there all the time..even though he wished he could.  
  
"Is something wrong Legolas?" Gimli asked from behind the elf. Legolas shook his head and tried to remain stoic despite his worry.  
  
"No Gimli, nothing is wrong." A lie that even the dwarf could detect.the elves might have been a very stoic race but they were not good liars. Especially (as Gimli feared) if they were in love. Yes..Ginli and Legolas' other companions had feared for some time that their friend had fallen for the young human girl, and that it might be his downfall. They did not wish to deprive him of his feelings but they feared that he would be hurt and an elf with a broken heart was not a pretty sight.  
  
~~  
  
"Ha! Got ya!" Merry laughed as he tackled Holly to the ground and began to tickle her. She giggled and struggled but it was all in vain. The two lovers frolicked (hehehe..a happy sappy word!) on the grounds of Isenguard. They had been playing a childish game of hide and seek while Rachel and Pippin kept watch at the gates. The hobbit finally ceased his pleasurable tourture and fell to the ground next to Holly, who was still gasping for breth and laughing a bit.  
  
"Meanie!" She teased as she hit him playfully on the arm. He laughed, grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. They kissed briefly then lay in the grass starring into each other's eyes lovingly. "Merry.."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think that your family will like me?" The girl bit her lip and sent him a pleading look.  
  
Merry smiled and kissed her once more, "I think they'll love you. You're so much like a Hobbit anyways. And if they don't like you we can run away together and live in Gondor..I'm sure Aragorn would love to have us as his personal guards!" they both laughed.  
  
~~  
  
They had relieved their friends of the watch earlier that morning so that they could eat and bathe. Now Rachel and Pip's friends were off on the grounds somewhere playing silly games like lovers so often do. Pippin and Rae on the other hand were quite content to just sit at the gates and eat a small picnic that they had packed that morning. Pippin was now looking rather sleepy and Rachel laughed as he but his head in her lap and drifted off to sleep. The girl didn't feel resentful though, she found it rather relaxing and leaned against a pillar. Running her fingers through the young hobbit's hair and twirling the curly locks with content amusement. Off in the distance she heard Holly laughing, she wondered if perhaps they would have been better off not having ever fallen in love with these two hobbits. So that they would never have to deal with the pain of maybe having to leave those who they loved so much. But the soft strands of hair that slid through her fingers made her forget her worries. She knew that she might have to leave Pippin..but she wuld enjoy the time that they had together and make the most of it for the both of them.  
  
~~  
  
"Hey..do you hear that?" Holly sat up and looked from the hill onto the road leading from the woods. She saw a fairly large army heading towards the gates. "They're here!" The teenager sprang to her feet and ran towards the gates, not bothering to wait for Merry.  
  
"Wait a minute! Holly!" Merry whined as he quckly followed after her.  
  
It was hard for Tricia not to make her horse go faster and reach the gates sooner, but she knew that she shouldn't pass King Theoden out of respect. He should be the first and she would be right behind him, ready to leave her horse and hug her friends, especially Rachel. They drew closer to the gates and Tricia could see Rachel leaning against a pillar with Pippin asleep with his head in her lap.  
  
"Wake up!" Rachel cried as she shook the sleeping hobbit.  
  
"Whu? What's wrong?" Then he saw the army that approched them. He faced them and made sure to adress King Theoden with as much politeness as he could muster. Not bothering to first gladly welcome his friends, who looked somewhat shocked that he hadn't. After both Pippin and Rachle bowed to the king, Tricia leapt off her horse and hugged Rachel, almost knocking her to the gorund. They laughed and Tricia had to hold back the tears of joy.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you glad to see me? I did save your life." Tricia turned and smiled at the ever cocky Holly, who was smiling at her two friends a few feet away. Tricia flung her arms around Holly then pushed her slightly after letting go. "What was that for!?"  
  
"For almost getting me killed, then saving my life." The brunette mocked with a smile. The two girls laughed, then Holly had to apologize to Boromir for worrying him so much. He just smiled and shook his head, giving a knowing smirk as Merry walked up beside her and took her hand in his. Gandalf went to introduce Theoden to Treebeard while the rest of the fellowship went into a hut to catch up. Laughing and smiling the whole time, even Legolas could not hide the pleasure seeing the two hobbits again brought him.  
  
A/N: Okay..Holly go sleep sleep now * passes out * . 


	52. Weapon

Chapter Fifty-two: Weapon  
  
Disc: here by my side..an angel, here by my side.the devil  
  
A/N: okay.so neither the title or the disc has any meaning.well actually the title is a song that I like and the disc. are some of the lyrics. Oh yeah, sorry I haven't updated in two weeks..I've been really busy and things are going to get worse b/c I have four projects to do, three tests to study for, a two page study guide, and I start set crew for my school's fall play next week. So yeah, I shit you not when I say I'm busy. I'll do my best to update amap (as much as possible). Really sorry.this weekend is pretty hectic but I'm updating now and I might be able to shell out one more short chapter..sorry.  
  
The sun had set, and even though they needed rest for tomorrow evening they would set out once again, the girls had more important things to worry about.  
  
"What do you think it all means?" Tricia was sitting on a stack of hay looking around them every now and again to see if Harding was spying on her.he was beginning to frighten her.  
  
"I'm more concerned about who this silver woman is.she may have given the guys gifts to protect us, but that doesn't mean that she's necessarily our ally." Holly was petting Balan, who was finally starting to warm up to her. The other two nodded and then continued to think.  
  
"Well, that's true. Saroun gave all those kings and Lords those rings, and look what happened to them."  
  
"Yeah, but Rae.this is someone completely new.we have no idea what she's up to." Tricia pointed out. "She could be a friend.I'd like to think that we have some greater power looking out for us."  
  
"Me too.but we still need to know.at least I would like to." Holly stopped petting Balan. The horse neighed and began to walk towards the stables. "That's a eerily smart horse." She sat down with her friends and continued to talk about the mysterious dream woman.  
  
The men were also awake; mostly they were waiting until the girl's returned so that they could rest in peace.  
  
"What do you make of these dreams?"  
  
"I do not know Merry, but it seems as if all three girls will be in some peril.."  
  
"Aragorn? What is it?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Gandalf has spoken of a great battle, even more so then Helm's deep. This is to be a battle.for Middle Earth."  
  
"Then we can not let the girls fight.it may be the danger that the woman spoke of." Boromir exclaimed as he stood and went to the window. He looked out, over to where the three females were gathered and were speaking. He sighed sadly then turned back to the rest of the group who seemed to share his feelings of apprehension.  
  
"Yes, but we will fight, and with no one to watch them they will find a way. No, we must let them do as they wish and protect them on the battlefield as best we can." Aragorn walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "They're strong, they'll survive by any means they can. They've done it before." He pointed out.  
  
"I suppose you are right. They have made quite a few miraculous escapes before. I'm sure they can do it again."  
  
The men sat in silence and contemplated the idea of the girls fighting in such a dangerous battle. Maybe the strange woman was right, if they showed the girls that they cared, and did what they could to protect them, then perhaps the girls would make it. But what then? Would the girls stay with them.live in their world forever? Or.would they leave, return to their own world to be with their families? To go back to the only lives they've ever really known? Either way.it would cause pain to those they love. It was causing pain now.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know it's short, but like I said I am really busy so I can't update too often. Hey.lol, I just realized that the title does kinda make sense. B/c the song talks about how the girl the guy is in love with is sort of a weapon. Well the girls are also weapons b/c they can hurt others.even if it isn't intentionally! Er..yeah....bye bye! 


	53. Take life to give life

Chapter Fifty-three: Take life to give life  
  
Disc: holy crap it's almost 4 AM!  
  
A/N: Wow..I really need sleep. Have rehearsal tomorrow! AHHHH!  
Okay..just so everyone knows things are really really busy right now (like I mentioned), so again I will tell you that I may only be able to update every one or two weeks. But I give you my solemn promise that the story and the sequel will be done by January 1st! But please, keep reading and reviewing, so I know you all are out there! I'm so close to being done but have no time to finish.so please put up with my weird update timing and please review T_T  
  
The men had gone to Saruman's tower to try and talk to the wizard. They had to try to make him help them, even though the girls knew that he wouldn't. So they decided to practice for the great battle, they had to be prepared..they had to survive.  
  
Some of the Rohan riders watched the females with amusement ..such rebellious actions but kind demeanors. Harding was glad that the Elf had gone with the other men. Legolas and him were growing more uneasy towards each other every day and the warrior scowled as he thought of how the elf prince was allowed to stay in the same cabin as Tricia.at least Aragorn and Boromir were there..they would not let Tricia be harmed by Legolas. Harding had it set in his mind to challenge the elf that night. If he one then Legolas was to leave the group for good.and if Legolas won..well..Harding wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
Holly jumped over a log but stumbled and fell forward tumbling a few feet. She laughed and smiled as she stopped rolling and let herself lay on the grass, but she stopped laughing and the smile faded as she saw the sword that was pointed at her. The girl looked up to see Harding starring at her and looking deadly serious. "What?" Holly asked, trying not to show how uncomfortable this whole situation was making her.  
  
"If you were in the battle right now then you would be dead." The man stated.  
  
"But she's not in the battle right now, is she?" A voice said. Harding quickly removed his sword from the girl's neck and looked up at his King. The rest of the riders who had accompanied him and the Fellowship (who were glaring evilly at the young rider) were with him.  
  
""No my lord.but she should be prepared." Harding replied as he sheathed his sword.  
  
"But she has already proven that she can survive a highly dangerous battle and help other's in the process." Theoden stated. "I believe that Lady Holly, and her two companions, deserve a rest from such violence. As we all do. Now return to the gates with the others.we leave before dawn." Harding bowed and walked away.  
  
"Thank you my lord." Holly said as she stood and bowed to the King of Rohan. He nodded and smiled a little.  
  
"Harding does speak some truth though." Boromir dismounted his horse and walked over to Holly. "You should take the battle seriously.we do not want to loose you, or the others." He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with concerned eyes.  
  
"Don't worry so much. Besides, I won't allow myself to die before I see the Shire. Alright?" She smiled and did her best to reassure her friends that she would be fine.  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that!" Merry piped up and gave her a "I'm serious but I am still in a silly mood" look. The men laughed and everyone let themselves relax again..everyone except Legolas that is. He wondered if anyone else noticed how serious Harding had looked..and how dangerously close his sword had been to Holly's neck. The man was dangerous..and needed to be dealt with.  
  
"What was that all about?" Rachel asked when Holly returned. Tricia glanced over at Harding who was staring at her.  
  
"Nothing.golden boy over there just got a little to serious.but King Theoden told him off. So it's all good." They started walking towards the hut for dinner. They had all been missing Sam since he was probably the best cook in the Fellowship and they were getting rather tired of Aragorn's rabbit stew.maybe since they had found all the storage food they would have some vegetables or fruits that night.  
  
~ Later that night ~  
  
He didn't know why he couldn't sleep.even though he hardly ever slept anyway, but he had the most foreboding feeling. The girls were in the hut next door, Merry and Pippin had wanted to stay with them, but both Boromir and Aragorn had protested. Legolas didn't know why exactly they had protested though..Holly and Rachel were more intelligent than that, but he guessed that the two men were just acting like a father would in that situation. Some grass rustled outside, the elf snapped to attention and stood up.  
  
"You awake, Elf?" Harding's harsh voice whispered.  
  
"Yes. What do you want?" He exited the hut and saw the human standing a few feet..he had his sword with him.  
  
"Get your daggers..we need to talk."  
  
Legolas went back into the hut and then returned with his daggers. He had an idea of what was about to happen but he would not stop it.they needed to settle their differences somehow, and if the human chose violence..so be it.  
They walked into the woods and after they were about a mile away from the tower and huts they stopped.  
  
"We settle this now, Elf!" Harding spat. "If I win, you leave! Never to say why you left, and never to return! I will not let you stand in my way any longer. Tricia is mine!" The human's eyes glowed with fury and a lust for "Justice".  
  
"And if I win, you leave Tricia and the other girl's alone. You will not speak to them or make contact with them in any way!" Legolas managed to control his inner rage..this fight could not be won through a blind rage. He had to keep his mind clear.  
  
"Deal!" The Rohan warrior charged without warning, his sword raised for a deathblow. Legolas jumped out of the way and pulled out his daggers. He blocked all of Harding's attempts and only used his fists or feet to injure the man, he would not succumb to Harding's level...who was trying to make this a fight to the death.  
Finally Harding fell to his knees gasping for breath. Legolas stood a few feet away looking at him.  
  
"Never come near her again, or I will kill you." a cry rang through the air as Harding charged from behind. There was no time for Legolas to react so he prepared himself for death. But the blow never came..there was a loud thud, and then a groan as Harding fell to the ground, dead.  
  
She stood in shock as Legolas stared at the body of Harding that lay before him. Her kneed shook then gave out on her, falling to the ground she let out a small sob. The elf finally realized Tricia's torment and ran to her side.  
  
"Lady Tricia.you.I-I am in your debt."  
  
"He..was going to kill you..I didn't mean to, I was just so..I killed him." Her eyes closed and she let the tears fall freely from her eyes. She hadn't meant to kill Harding, but she had to help Legolas....she had to.  
  
"It's alright.." Legolas pulled Tricia close to him and let her wrap her arms around him as she cried. He knew it had been an accident, but it was his fault. He should have refused Harding's challenge; he should have just shown his affection towards the girl more so that the man would have kept his distance. Now Tricia was in pain..and it was his fault..he would lie and say that Harding had run off from fear of the upcoming war and that he, Tricia, Rachel, and Holly had seen him fleeing. Holly was about ten yards away staring at this odd scene. She had seen Tricia kill Harding and knew now that it would mean great punishment to her friend for killing a warrior of Rohan. Rachel would say she saw him leave too, she would do anything to protect her friends.  
Holly walked back to the hut in a daze..she couldn't believe what she had just seen, but it had happened. Tricia would need her and Rachel now more than ever. It was one thing to kill orcs, but to kill another human being? It was unimaginable..  
  
~ A few hours before dawn ~  
  
"My Lord! Harding is missing. No one has seen him for hours!" A rider called out.  
  
"I saw him!" Holly said. "He was fleeing the group late last night. I guess the idea of another battle that was greater than Helm's Deep was too much for him."  
  
"I saw him too." Rachel rode up next to Holly and looked at Theoden.  
  
"I saw him flee as well." Legolas glanced at Tricia.  
  
"I did too." her voice was just above a whisper. Luckily the others took it as her sadness that Harding had left. Theoden nodded and motioned for them to head out.  
  
"It's okay Tricia.you did what you had to do to protect Legolas. It's not your fault." Rachel whispered.  
  
"No.It's mine." Legolas thought as he rode silently and sadly behind the girls. He would do anything for Tricia now. He would warm up to her.he would..love her..but love her secretly so that she would never be hurt by it..and so that he may never be hurt by it as well.  
  
A/N: Well yeah..Harding had to go..and I didn't want to have Legolas kill him. So Tricia did! Lol..er..yeah. Well anywho I need sleep badly and sorry for any spelling mistakes! 


	54. Prophecy

Chapter Fifty-four: Prophecy  
  
Disc: Oh my god, wait and see, what will soon become of me.  
  
A/N: Wow..you all really did hate Harding! Lol. Well thanks for reviewing! And.as a special treat, and in honor of the third Harry Potter movie, I will be posting new story when it is released here in America (November (some number)teenth!) It's a story about my character ..with the traditionaly name of Holly Jones..who is and agent sent to Hogwarts Harry's third year to work on the Black case, but she's more than his gaurdian, and what's this? A love affair with a teacher? And just to make up for the shortness of this chapter I'm adding in a small portion of the HP fic (which is written and done) for you all to read and judge, so please tell me what you think so I know to upload it or not! Thanks!  
  
If things continued down this path..then he would know he had failed. That one of the girls would know the true feeling of taking life, one would learn to cry, and the other would die.  
Gandalf sat in deep thought, not noticing that one of the Hobbit's still stirred uneasily under his blanket, and thought back to what she had said.what was to come for the representatives of Earth.  
  
~Dream/Thought sequence ~  
  
"They're strong..do not doubt their stregnths."  
  
"But they are only children, they can not possibly be ready for such a quest. You said even with their skills, one would be lost!"  
  
"But it is their destiny..They nor you can change that."  
  
They walked through the forset while years passed without their knowing. Leaves changed colors and fell, only to return again in a few minutes.  
  
"You are sure that there is nothing I can do to help her." Gandalf asked with sad eyes.  
  
"Not you, but there is one who can. His love..will be her strongest weapon against the ever gathering darkness."  
  
"What if it's not enough..I'm not sure...that it is Celebhiril (er..two elvish words mixed together to make her name)." He had studied that hobbit along with the rest of Frodo's friends. There was a difference from the rest, but when it cam to love? The wizard was having serious doubts.  
  
"Trust me my old friend. Believe in him, and the female warriors. They will prevail."  
  
The time slowed and Celebhiril faded away. Gandalf the gray was left alone in the woods. To face the future, to face the hardships to come.  
  
~back to present ~  
  
They looked so right together, now that he saw them. Yet Gandalf still wondered if the young hobbit's love was enough to save the girl he loved, and if she still was to face her death with the pain that the sorceress had predicted.  
  
Pippin was suddenly jolted back to the presnt time nd place as Gandalf threw him from the dark orb. The dark and compelling voice still rang through the Hobbit's ears.  
  
"Fool!" Gandalf growled as he wrapped the orb back into it's cloth and put it away. "Now we must leave before we are found. Aragorn!"  
  
The riders and fellowship awoke and slowly became aware of their sudden peril. They gathered their supplies and figured out a plan of action, Rachel begged to go with Gandalf and Pip, but the wizard refused. One prophecy had been fulfilled, Tricia had killed, and now she needed her friends. They should be together before their ultimate battle began, both for their world, and the ones they love. And for one of the girls..it would be a fight for her life.  
  
A/N: Yeah.really short.sorry..well here you go for my HP fic! Hope you like!  
  
Title: Between the Lines  
  
(Highlights I've chosen from chapter one)  
  
~~  
  
She opened the door to the last one and saw her assignment. The profile had described him perfectly.not that she needed to know.he looked just like his father. Except for his eyes.  
"Ah, Harry Potter. Hi, I'm Holly Jones from the special operations unit at the ministry." She walked over and shook the boy's hand.  
  
"Hello. It's nice to meet you." The boy replied.  
  
~~  
  
The three teenagers watched her and wondered how someone so young and well, pretty, could be in a job like special operations in the ministry. She brushed a few strands of blond hair away from her deep, dark brown eyes. She was probably in her late twenties and seemed like an outgoing person  
  
~~  
  
He was short for his age but very skinny and his features were very well defined, he also had pale skin, electric blue eyes, and platinum blond hair. Holly knew instantly who he was.and was not pleased to see him. It was Draco Malfoy. She had worked with his father and despised him immensely. It was obvious that Malfoy wasn't to keen on any of the students in the car. He was going to start a fight but his eyes fell on Holly and the sleeping Lupin so he thought better of it.  
  
~~  
  
The train suddenly slowed and then stopped, the lights went out and a lot of commotion followed as about two more students came into the car. Holly was stepped on at least twice before a voice whispered for them to be quiet. "Damnit! I always forget this one." Holly's voice cried out. After a moment there was a crackling sound and a shivering light filled the compartment. As their eyes adjusted the students saw what looked like fire in Holly and professor Lupin's hands. They were face to face and Lupin looked as if he were going to drop the fire. "H-hi." Holly mumbled. The door slid open before anyone could do anything and before them stood a large cloaked figure.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried. Holly and Lupin tore their eyes away from each other in time to see Harry falling to the floor.  
  
~~  
  
She had been to Azkaban many times but it took all her strength to go there and make it through. Dementors brought back too many bad memories. Now.they would be everywhere.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Well, there's some of the first chapter! Tell me what you guys think and I'll probably start uploading after the movie comes out! Well, gtg! Bye Bye loves (has been listening to british play school is putting on too much)! 


	55. The adventure continues

Chapter Fifty-five: The adventure continues  
  
Disc: Thank heaven for Thanksgiving break!  
  
A/N: Wow...and I mean WOW! It has been way too long since I last updated! I'm so sorry! The play took up a lot of my time b/c I was the asistant stage manager and am probably going to be the Stage Manager for the next play! Yet now it's over and I'm on a short break so I'll update! I'll probably end up writing one or two more chapters this week and then I'll try to finish this all up and begin the sequel in about three weeks from now. So there ya go! Glad that a lot of you still reviewed and showed your support! THANK YOU!!!  
  
"The kinsmen of Aragorn..I had forgotten." Rachel said as they watched their leader rrun to meet his friends.  
  
"Me too." Tricia stated. Holly nodded and looked at Merry with a tired smile as he sheathed his sword. The girls were glad of the rest that awaited them. Helm's deep had seemed so foreboding the first time that Tricia and Holly had looked upon it, yet now it seemed to much more welcoming and appealing to the eyes.  
  
Morning came much too soon for the girls and they had to force themselves to wake with the dawn. Holly let Merry sleep.she knew that he needed it and that it would do him good. The riders were bust preparing for departure and the teens watched them while eating their breakfast. Holly wavered dangerously in her seat then shook her head to keep awake.  
  
"I should have slept in with Merry. This place has really messed up my sleeping habits.and not for the better." She took another bite of bread and then sighed sadly. "I miss coffee.."  
  
"Me too, and junk food. What I wouldn't give for a cheeseburger and a large fry." Tricia said. The two looked at rachel as if waiting for what she missed about their world. Yet the youngest remained silent, seemingly lost in deep thought. "Whoa.if we don't find a way home..we'll never taste any of that again.this is it." The brunette held up a piece of stale bread and then dropped it back onto her plate.  
  
"And my batteries are dying.no more music from home." Holly sighed. None of them had realized how much they missed the luxeries of their advanced society. This world was so much different than theirs..and it was begginning to dawn on them that they mightr have to live like this for the rest of their lives.  
  
"Oh, it's not so bad. Stop moping you guys and enjoy it. Might as well." Rachel piped up as she finished her meal and smiled. Her friends nodded solemly then looked sadly at their food.  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore.but I'm not going to waste it. I guess we're going to need our stregnth." Tricia stated as she began to finish her breakfast. Holly did the same.  
  
They watched Merry go to the front of the table with Theoden, Holly beamed with pride. She had taken to the habit of playnging with the ring on her finger. Rachel, Tricia, and the men smiled at this for it was a small, unintentional sign of her affection towards the Hobbit. Yet she could not help but feel sad that Merry would be spending much more time with Theoden now. Merry had been feeling unimportant of late and these new affairs were going to make him feel like much more than just luggage. Holly smiled at the Hobbit a moment longer then turned her attention back to her lunch. "At least we will still be together when outr group seperates. I'll be the only one left who has that." She thought as her smile faded.  
  
"Does something trouble you Holly?" Boromir asked softly. The girl shook her head and managed to smile again.  
  
"No.just a passing thought. That's all."  
  
They were allowed to ride at the front near Theoden and Merry. This comforted Holly as she wished only to be close to him for the remainder of their quest. They had said their sad goodbyes to the other men and Tricia looked more troubled than ever. She secretly wished that she could have gone with Legolas.and that they would have been able to speak to each other privately as they had so rarely done before. It would have lifted her spirits before their final battle. A thought which still haunted her mind with certain dread.  
  
The elf looked sadly at Dwimorberg, the haunted mountain, and wished with all his heart that Lady Tricia were there to bring some light to their dismal group. A sad and lonely path lay before the men and his heart fell with the steady pace of the horses. If only he had, had time to talk the girl before they had parted. He still felt pained by the grief he had caused her. And there was still so much for him to tell her. Legolas sighed, knowing that he would never have confessed his feelings to Tricia, but he yearned to with all his being.  
  
A/N: Short.I know.but it's late and I need sleep..oh.and word of advice (LoEG fans might get this one) Never ever piss Hyde off..ever..*cowers in corner* that was so messed up.poor Griffin..that invisible asshole. Er..yeah..now that I've weirded u all out I'll leave X_X. 


	56. Boromir's Task

Chapter Fifty-six: Boromir's task  
  
Disc: so cold my piss is freezing in my bladder.  
  
A/N: Er..yeah. Didn't I say I would be updating a lot more? Oh well. Sorry that I haven't, but things got really hectic at school. Anywho, I saw Return of The King and LOVED IT! And I'm sorry, but Denethor running off the edge of Minas Tirith was Hysterical! I know it wasn't supposed to be, but I just couldn't help it. Oh, I'll definitly be updating.a LOT.a lot as in I will probably end up finishing this within the next week and then start uploading the sequel, which I've already begun working on. Then I'll probably start uploading the first few chapters of my HP fic which I hope you Harry Potter fans will read. But it's not like I'm forcing you, so do as you please. Now, since I've rambled on long enough, here's the chapter!  
  
He was heading home. After almost a year of being away Boromir was finally returning to Minas Tirith. Faramir would be awaiting his arrival..and so would his father. The man's eyes fell and he sighed as he thought of his tyranical father. The man was on the brink of insanity and had been for many years. Boromir wished he knew how he could help but found himself at a lost as to what he could possibly do.  
  
Gandalf had asked him to keep watch over the girls. He was more than happy to oblige, and anyways it would allow him to keep an eye on Merry to make sure that he kept his intentions with Holly honorable. But the Hobbit was in somewhat of a saddend state with the departure of his friend. Why Gandalf had asked him to guard the girls he did not know. The Wizard had looked so troubled when he departed.and now that Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were also gone they felt as if they had lost part of their power. Boromir feared seeing his home under attack, but this gave him stregnth. He would do anything to protect Gondor.he had almost died dishonorably for it. No, he had almost died for his father. Denethor had told him to get the ring.and had sent him to the meeting. Frodo had been his friend, and he had almost ruined everything..if Holly hadn't stopped it all from happening. He owed her so much..  
  
Night had fallen and the griup rested for a short while. Theoden would not permit more than a few hours sleep. The girls couldn't sleep though, they felt too nervous and sad. Her nightmares had been getting worse. They didn't know how much the idea that one of her friends could be killed scared her. There wasn't anything that she could do though. The dreams had only shown a glimps of a battle..blood, and then the fellowship standing around a bed crying. Why..why couldn't she be shown who was going to die..she could stop it then. One of them could be saved, and be able to go home and see their family again. They had to believe that they would make it home..even if it meant leaving those they loved behind.  
  
The fire alluminated the group's faces, faces full of worry yet bravery. Merry and the girls had been fitted with armour. Even though there were those who whispered that the Hobbit would be kept from battle as he had yet to prove himself worthy to fight. Theoden had taken a strong liking to the Hobbit and his fiance. The two were very lively and seemed to remind Theoden of the joys of youth. He treated Holly like Eyowen, fondness for her kind nature and humoress attitude. He also admired her for her skills as a warrior. He had knighted her as she had earlier wished to pledge her alliegence to him. As well as Merry.  
  
~~~  
  
"Boromir..is something wrong? You've been silent almost all day.."  
  
The man looked up at Holly and smiled a little. He had been wanting to talk to her almost all day. Now that they stood alone, looking out over the plains atop a hill, he could finally speak freely. "You know that our destination is my home." The girl nodded.  
  
"Mina Tirith. Your father is the Steward there.and you have a brother. Right?"  
  
"Yes. My father, is a very strict man, and he does not tolerate failure. Denethor is very unfair to my brother, Faramir, and is very demanding of me." He paused then turned to look at Holly. "You said that your situation with your own father is similar. What do you do when he asks you to do something that you, feel isn't right?"  
  
The blonde looked at him with questioning eyes, but Boromir knew that she was thinking of an answer. She sighed and looked up at the stars.  
  
"I don't do it. I try my best to be my own person, not ruled by someone who I feel is wrong. Though my father lets me be myself..he often mistrusts me. He does not give me the credit that I deserve..much like your brother I think, and sometimes much like you." They stood together looking at the stars and pondering what the other might be thinking. "Boromir.."  
  
"Yes?" They both faced each other.  
  
"I just wanted to say, that I'm glad that you decided to stay with us. Also, thank you, for everything."  
  
"Why are you thanking me? It is I who owes you my life. You've created a bond that can not be broken no matter what seperates us. I've taken a vow to protect you, no matter what the cost. I care for you, and am in your service as long as you desire it." Boromir bowed and took Holly's hand. The girl could feel herself blushing.  
  
"I desire that you be my friend. You don't have to formal or anything, just be there for me when I need you." She pulled him up and then hugged him. "You're one of the only people that I can really look up to as a family figure. You're like a brother to me, and since I've never had a brother before, it means a lot to me." She let go of him and smiled, Boromir smiled back then ruffled her hair.  
  
"Then I suppose you'll have to get used to me being a guard over you and Merry. Big brothers are very protective."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Holly replied with a smile. They laughed and walked back to camp, the men were already beginning to prepare for their departure.  
  
A/N: Sappy sort of moment between Hol and Boromir..I think I will upload yet another thing that shows a little of what would have happened if the girls would have gotten with other guys. Hol and Boromir seem to get along well. So there's one. Okay, it's late..I need sleep. Good night all, please R&R. 


	57. At Death's Door

Chapter Fifty-seven: At Death's Door  
  
Disc: Candy is dandy but Liquor is quicker!  
  
A/N: Lol, thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad to see that people are still reading even though I've taken such large breaks. But as you can see I'm really shelling out the chapters now. Even though this one is pretty short. It's just that I'm really tired and running out of ideas. So..yeah, here's what crap spilled out of my head tonight. Sorry if it sucks.  
  
The dawn would soon be upon them, the first rays of sunlight came over the hill with them. The girls could not help but gasp at the sight before them, they had heard that Minas Tirith was a marvel to see, but none of them had expected it to be this..incredible.  
  
Boromir felt the tears well up in his eyes. To see his home in such a state brought both anger and sadness to his heart. Theoden was giving his speech to the army but Boromir could barely hear him, all he wanted to do was charge now and begin killing those damned orcs. All of childhood memories flooded back to him, remembering himself standing at the top of Minas Tirith, looking down upon this great city, and feeling himslef fall in love with it for it's beauty at once took him in. Now he saw his home being destroyed, and it broke his heart.  
  
Boromir looked so sad, and Holly wished that there were something that she could do to ease his pain. The only thing she could do was fight for his city. Merry wassomewhere in the rands, hidden with Eowyn. The Hobbit had almost been kept from battle, but Holly knew that Theoden's niece would come to his aid. Now all she had to do was find him when the battle comenced.  
  
There was never any doubt in their minds, when they charged the orcs with the rest of Theoden's army, about their place and whether they belonged in the midst of this battle or not. They weren't just fighting for Middle Earth, or their lives anymore, this was for Earth, and for the ones that they loved. If they were to die then so be it, at least the others would survive and everything saved.  
  
Rachel forced her horse foward, shooting at will at the orcs that surrounded her. She knew that this would not be very long, but every moment that she was away from Pippin seemed an eternity. She didn't care how deep into the hordes of orcs she was, she needed to get to him.  
  
~~~  
  
Pippin cleaned Faramir's wounds as carefully as he could. The man's father was now dead and his home under attack. Pippin could only pray that this terrible battle would soon be over...then at least he could see his friends again. At least he could see Rachel again, she had been told to stay behind, and now she was out in the battle, where Pip could not reach her nor help her. The man looked at him then smiled.  
  
"Master Peregrin, why the sad face. Rohan has answered our call, and we shall soon see this battle over."  
  
"I do not know..I just feel that there will much to grieve over soon. And that one close to me will not survive."  
  
~~~  
  
Tricia smiled as she saw the mass of green ghost warriors. Legolas would soon be there, and then she could smile freely again. But the girl had forgotten about the Oliphaunts, and as one crashed to the ground only feet away from her Tricia fell from her horse. Stright into the path of some retreating orcs.  
  
The men cheered as they saw Aragorn's army of the dead begin to kill off the remaining orcs and Southrons. Though the ghost men scared them, they could not deny that they were a great help and their last hope for victory. The men soon began to look for their wounded, as the last of the enemy retreated.  
  
"Maybe..this is the way it was meant to be." The blood poured freely from her side. The wound was deep and more than likely fatal. At least this way..she could die knowing that the one she loved was safe. The girl fell to her knees and let the tears flow freely down her face. The memories of home filled her mind, and she knew she had to go on. Make sure that her family would live without knowing the evils of Saroun. The girl got up, wiped awat the tears and blood, then made her way towards the entrance of Minas Tirith, making sure to cover her wound with her armour, the other's would be waiting for her.  
  
A/N: OOOOHHHHH!!!! Cliffhangerness! (okay..that is definitely not a word). Sorry about it, but I just can't go and tell you who's gonna die. That would be boring! Try following the clues.aheheheh. Please R&R and goodnight all! 


	58. Night before the storm

Chapter Fifty-eight: The night before the storm  
  
Disc: LOTR not mine.  
  
A/N: Wow, got home from staying at a friend's house and found seven reviews! Though I do think I need to comment on one. Yes, this story and it's characters are VERY Mary-sue, but I began writing this when I had just turned sixteen, and so now I'm trying to fix my writing, but I am probably failing. At least I've had fun writing it and those who read it enjoy it. Also, I must admit that I disliked Arwen at first, but I have to say that I kind of admire her for going back to Aragorn, standing up to her father, fighting ringwraiths, etc, and yes, she is very beautiful (Liv Tyler is a very lovely person). I have read the first and second books, but have yet to read the third. So I'm sorry if I've offended anyone who believes that I have been going completely off of the movies. Er.well, I will admit that my story has flaws (especially since I only really write late at night b/c I get most of my inspiration then, and also spelling is NOT my strong point) and the plot is not the most original.at all, but I would appreciate it if (the reviewer) would not insult my readers, I just feel that it's their right to read what they want and say what they want no matter who they are or what kind of person they are. I appreciate them for being kind enough to review and to read my story.even if they sometimes forget they I did explain things (Tricia finds out about the cell phone incident in chap. 46 from Hol, and the chap Prophecy tells you directly that Tricia WILL NOT be the one to die), but please don't insult them, you can say what you want about me or my story..but not them. I'm only bothered by this b/c a reviewer should only comment on the story (which they did for the most part), but if you would like to say what you think of the readers then please tell me in an e-mail or private review where they can't read it. Thank you. Er.sorry for everyone else. Here's the chapter. Oh, and please do not flame the reviewer b/c she was just giving her honest opinion and I admire that. Especially since she took the time to write what she thought was wrong instead of just saying "This sucks and F*ck you!" or something along those lines. Lol.  
  
The last battle would be tomorrow..and it came as a great relief to them all. They knew that they may not survive, but at least it would be over, and Middle earth saved. But tonight they needed their rest, relax for the last time, before the end.  
  
She was sitting down in a chair, reading a book that came from her world. Legolas studied her silently, trying to figure out why he loved her so. It just seemed so wrong, and yet so right.  
  
"Where are your companions?"  
  
Tricia looked up and blushed, trying to but on a brave face.  
  
"Holly's been gone for hours, and Rachel is with Pippin." She looked out the window and smiled. Minas Tirith was a very lovely place, and Tricia was enjoying the short break. It would all be over tomorrow, then they could work on trying to find a way home. If there was a way.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Boromir smiled as he stood, looking over Minas Tirith, and saw the girl riding back towards the top. She had been gone for hours (much to Merry's displeasure) probably exploring the city.  
  
"I could have shown you around the city after the battle. You need to rest for tomorrow." His protective feelings had been on full power since the earlier battle. He had lost track of her during it and feared that she would be injured.  
  
"Well, that's if we all survive. It's not over, yet."  
  
Boromir eyed her curiously as she dismounted Balan. The horse neighed and nudged her shoulder. "Is something bothering your horse?"  
  
"He's just hungry. I'll take him to the stables and feed him. I guess I forgot that he needs his rest too." Holly smiled, almost as if forced, at Boromir then began to lead her animal friend to the stables. Merry, who had been sitting on the steps awaiting her return, got up to follow her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So.this is it. Tomorrow's the last battle." Rachel sighed as they sat in Tricia's room. The other girl's nodded sadly, they had barely eaten during dinner, there was too much to think about.  
  
"Maybe when Frodo throws the ring in, we'll be transported back to Earth." Tricia suggested.  
  
"But, then we won't get to say goodbye. Not to anyone."  
  
"Then we'll have to make the most out of tonight. Let's go back to the great hall and enjoy ourselves." Tricia and Rachel got up to leave, but stopped when they noticed that Holly was not following. "Holly..are you alright?" Tricia asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Promise."  
  
"Alright, but if you're not there in five minutes we're coming back to check on you." Holly nodded in reply.  
  
After her two companions left, Holly picked up her video camera and watched the footage she had taken of the fellowship. There wasn't much, but then again she hadn't had very many chances to tape them. A tear fell as she thought of how much she was going to miss them all. Holly loved Merry, but she couldn't live here pretending not to miss her former life. She just wondered if she could go back to her former life, without missing this one.  
  
A/N: Yeah..gonna clean my room now.  
  
P.S. The only reason I added that thing at the beginning is b/c I know that everyone can read the review and thought that they had a right to see my thoughts on it.also so that I could tell them NOT to flame the reviewer). 


	59. last sort of happy chapter

Chapter fifty nine: last sort of happy chapter  
  
Disc: Be my savior..and I'll be your downfall.  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but I've been addicted to Final Fantast X2 and the Sims for the past few days. But I'm making it up to all of you with a long chapter and the answer to who dies! Well, it had to come sometime. I juggled a few ideas with how to do this chapter in my mind, but this is what came out, so sorry if it sucks. Aheheheh, thank Matchbox Twenty's new CD for the constant changing of emotions in this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Tricia and Rachel smiled to each other when Holly finally walked into the great hall where the men were having some pre battle fun. The girls had assumed that this was to brighten their spirits so that they would be better prepared for battle. Sort of like a pep rally before a big football game at school, or at least along those lines.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Merry leapt to his feet and walked to Holly. He had missed her for most of the day, she had wandered off on her own and he had been kept at the castle to talk with the other men. The hobbit wondered if her desire to be alone had anything to do with Théoden's passing. They had both formed a bond with the King, but losses seemed to hit harder with the girls. The battle had been nothing more than a blur, at least until the Witch King had appeared, everything slowed to almost a stop then. He had stabbed the creature after it had momentarily injured Eowyn and then was thrown back. As it had approached Merry closed hid eyes awaiting death, but instead he heard a horrible screech. When the hobbit opened his eyes he had seen the Witch King doubled over in pain. Then Eowyn had finished it off. Though neither of them knew what had caused the enemy's momentary torture. Now he was with his love again, he was planning to stay with her tonight. The quest was almost over.at least for them. It was no small secret that they were horribly outnumbered for tomorrow's battle. They just needed to give Frodo a chance to get to the mountain safely. Even if it meant that they had to sacrifice themselves. Merry looked at Holly as they sat together in a corner of the room and wondered if there were anyway that he could convince her not to fight. The boy wrapped his arms around her and let Holly's head rest peacefully on his shoulder. They looked out at the crowd of people wondering how many were to return after the final battle.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Pippin took another drink of ale and then watched as Rachel did the same. She was teaching him how to play some sort of game where whoever could drink the most without passing out or throwing up first. Of course the Hobbit felt that he had an obvious advantage over the girl. He was now on his sixth mug and just beginning to feel the effects of the spirits. The hobbit smiled as he thought warmly of their earlier reunion. She had rode into the city looking shell-shocked and rather beaten up from battle. After a few bandages she was good as new and they had used it to their advantage. Hiding in the garden the two had cuddled while talking about the Shire and Earth. Pippin was vastly curious about Rachel's world and all the wonders it held. He thought that after the quest he would be ready to go home, but now he wished to see this other world. Maybe someday Rachel would take him, and then they could always be together.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Tricia looked at her friends and smiled sadly, they looked so happy. She stood and walked out to the balcony to look at the stars. The sky always helped clam her and somehow forget her problems. Right now though, she just needed to escape from the loneliness and pain she felt in her heart. Ever since Harding she couldn't shake this horrible pain inside of her. The girl knew that she had done it for the right reasons, but a part of her was afraid at the fact that she was sort of.glad.  
  
His heart beat faster as he approached her. They had barely spoken since the night of Harding's death. Tricia had looked so pensive after that night that it made Legolas incredibly dejected.  
  
"Lady Tricia, may I join you?"  
  
She turned and seemed to brighten at the elf's presence. This encouraged him to step closer to her.  
  
"Sure. It's a nice night." Anything to try and strike up a conversation, she was dreading a silence between them.  
  
"It is. You seem sad my lady," He turned and looked at her. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"  
  
There were a million things the Tricia wished she could say to him, but her courage failed her as she looked the beautiful creature before her in the eyes. She could never be anything to him.  
  
"I just.I just can't!? The tears welled up in her eyes as she ran from the balcony and then out of the great hall. Tricia just couldn't face him, and she couldn't look at him knowing that her feelings could never be returned.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Boromir smiled at his young friends and their youthful pleasures. Merry was whispering into Holly's ear as she smiled mischievously, and yet the man noticed how tired she looked. Almost as if she had aged many years in only a few short hours.  
Rachel and Pippin were enjoying yet another round of drinks. Boromir feared that they would be horribly unprepared for the battle and mentioned something to Aragorn.  
The day had been anything but comforting to Boromir. He had learned that rumors of his death had sent his father into a downward mental spiral that, after his brother received critical wounds in battle, caused Denethor to snap. His father was now, which had brought an unexpected relief. Faramir was on the mend and seemed particularly comfortable in the care of Eowyn. Now, even if Boromir was to be killed in battle, there may be some hope yet for their bloodline.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Rachel sighed happily then hiccupped as she and Pippin lay in her bed under the warm sheets. The hobbit was in a drunken sleep that was both adorable and hilarious to the girl. She only wished that this night could last forever, so that she could always be with Pip. The thought that they may part tomorrow was enough to make tears spring to her eyes. Morning would come too soon for her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Tricia sat in her room crying into her pillow. Feeling so lonely that she almost did want to go home and leave all of this behind her. There was just so much pain here, she couldn't take it.  
The door opened and Legolas entered looking deeply troubled.  
  
"Forgive me my Lady, but I wish to know the cause of your distress and if there might be anything.anything that I can do to help you." The elf bravely approached her bed and sat down next to her. Tricia stared at him then looked down at the covers to avoid his eyes.  
  
"Tricia." she gasped as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "Please forgive me. I have not meant to cause you such grief, and I am truly grateful to you for saving my life. I would do anything for you."  
  
"Would you, keep me company? Just for a little while?"  
  
"I will stay as long as you desire it, my lady." Legolas said as he released the girl from his embrace and took her hands in his. Tricia looked up at him and smiled her first real smile in what seemed an eternity.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Holly let another tear run down her cheek before slowly getting out of the bed and getting dressed. The girl held back a sob as she kissed a sleeping Merry softly on the lips and exited her room to the overlook of the castle.  
The white tree was starting to bud now that Aragorn was in the castle, and its white bark looked healthier than ever. It looked so beautiful in the light of the first faint colors of morning.  
She stood and looked out at the mountains that lead to Mordor. She hung her head momentarily as the knowledge of her own end hit her. She would not be able to fight in the final battle, and she would not know if her world was to be saved along with Middle Earth. Holly had gone to an elderly nurse the day before and had the wound in her side stitched, the woman had said that it would do no good; the wound was internal and was surely fatal. "I know.I just need to hide it for a little while." The girl had said sadly. Now she could feel the blood begin to flow out again as she fell to her knees. The sun was just beginning to come up over the horizon as Holly's eyes closed and she fell completely to the ground.  
  
Gimli stepped out into the morning light and took a deep breath. This was to be a memorable day, if he lived. The dwarf was about to go back in and wake the others when something caught his eye. There was someone on their knees at the edge of the castle's overlook. He let out a cry of horror as he realized who it was, and watched them fall to the ground with a small pool of blood forming under her.  
  
A/N: Yes, it's Holly. Rachel and Tricia get to live and Holly dies.sorry. Maybe if you keep reading you'll see the significance of the chapters "Dreams of all sorts" and "Prophecy". So you might want to go refresh your memories.AH CRAP! I just realized who I left out of this chapter! Aragorn and Gandalf! Grrrrr.well actually Aragorn was mentioned briefly. Oh well. Next time I guess. 


	60. Holding On

Chapter Sixty: Holding on  
  
Disc: lotr not mine  
  
A/N: Wow! A lot of u really thought that last chapter was then end! Nope, it's just a good cliffhanger chapter. There are at least five more chapters to go before I post the sequel. Btw, merry X-mas and Happy new year! I spent mine last night getting hammered at Red Lobster b/c of my next door neighbor's Dad handing me drinks..yeah, don't read too much into that, he just likes Alcohol and stuff. So anywho I hope everyone had a happy new year! Oh! Is it weird to be having a thunderstorm in the beginning of January?  
  
"My Lord.if we are to leave we need to do so soon. The men are ready and will set out at your word." The soldier stood at attention as he entered the infirmary and addressed his king. Only Aragorn turned to look, the others were crowded around a bed looking tired and worried.  
  
"A minute longer, we will be ready soon." Aragorn watched the soldier leave and turned back to his companions. Gimli had discovered Holly earlier just outside of the castle unconscious. Apparently she had been injured in the earlier battle but hid it so that she would be allowed to fight in the final battle. She must have known that it was fatal to hide it that much. Though the man had yet to tell the others how dire the girl's situation was. Now he had to tear them from her side so that they all could be spared.  
"Come, it is time." The king walked back to the bed and laid a hand on Merry's shoulder. The Hobbit let out a sob and looked down at the floor, the others looked at each other with the grim knowledge that Holly may not be alive when they returned.  
  
"Merry, please. Holly wouldn't want us to give up just because of her. Faramir, you'll watch over her, right?" Boromir looked at his brother in the bed next to the girl's and saw his sibling nod. He was still too weak to fight, but he could walk a little, it was just enough. The hobbit took one last look at his love then kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"I'll come back, and I'll find a way to make this better. You made a promise to me, please, don't break it."  
  
They mounted their horses with grim looks, and with one last glance towards the house of healing, rode to the gates of Mordor.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
He wondered what made her so special, why his brother looked so fondly at this girl. She was not beautiful, but then again she was not ugly. She was just a normal girl who had somehow won his brother's affection.  
Faramir snapped to attention when he heard the girl groan and her eyelids twitch. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Where.am I?" Her eyes studied the room then she sighed. "The battle.they've left already?"  
  
Faramir nodded then sat down on the side of Holly's bed. She studied him for a minute then smiled weakly.  
  
"You're Boromir's brother. Faramir, right?" He nodded and she smiled again. "He's told me about you."  
  
"And he's told me about you. Your name, is Holly is it not?"  
  
"Yes. My friends and I have been accompanying your brother and his companions for some time."  
  
"You are close to my brother. I can tell by the way he looks at you. Like a sister almost." Faramir looked at her warmly. "I have come to understand that you saved his life."  
  
"I did. You're his younger brother.I have a little sister, she's such a brat." The girl laughed but then began to cough, blood. "I love her though. And I never got to tell her that. I never got to say goodbye." She looked out the window and her eyes seemed to be looking past the horizon to some distant place. The man felt such great sympathy rise up in him, if this girl hadn't saved Boromir, then he would have never gotten to say goodbye either. "This was my choice." Holly looked back at Faramir with great determination. "Tell them that if I'm gone when they return. This was my choice, and I don't regret it."  
  
"But." Then it hit him. Boromir had confided in him that he somehow thought that Holly had known about his fall before it happened. If so then she had to know that someone else must take his place, who else but her would do so? He looked back down at Holly and nodded. She coughed up a little more blood, but Faramir picked up a cloth and wiped it away from her face. She smiled weakly and then began to close her eyes once more. She opened them though, when Faramir held her hand gently. She squeezed his hand a little then let her eyes close.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The battle seemed lost as Aragorn fell to the ground, pinned underneath a troll who wielded a spear. Then it happened, the eye seemed to take on a look of pain, and the dark tower began to crumble. The orcs, goblins, and trolls began retreating as their master fell, and their army defeated.  
  
The Fellowship let out cries of joy. They had done it, both Middle Earth, and Earth were safe. Tricia and Rachel looked sadly at each other, wishing Holly could be there with them, and that she was well. Now they would have to return to Minas Tirith and say their goodbyes, if it were not already too late.  
  
A/N: Whoa, the last chapter what updated one year after I first posted this story. Wow, happy anniversary I guess. Lol, well, we'll see what the next chapter holds for you when The fellowship returns to say their farewells to Holly, and we may soon learn the identity of Celebhiril, the silver woman. 


	61. Letting Go

Chapter Sixty-one: letting go  
  
Disc: lotr not mine.  
  
A/N: Wow, I've really meant to be writing a lot more so that I could finish up before school started again. Well maybe if I write two tonight then I can finish tomorrow and then post the first chapter of the sequel. *sigh* I need to get this done anyways b/c there's gonna be a lot in my life changing soon (not for the better) and I'm gonna need to take a break from everything just to get through. So..yeah. Hope you enjoy! Grr.know how hard it is for me to find depressing music for this chapter..er.oops.  
  
The men couldn't understand how their leader, their king, could look so depressed after such a battle. They had found the Hobbit that had saved all of Middle Earth and his companion on the mountainside, though very few wondered how they could have survived. Now on the ride back to Minas Tirith there were eight who rode at the front, silent and forlorn, as if there were yet one more battle to fight.  
  
"Faramir.is she?" Boromir felt the tears well up in his eyes as his brother met them at the door and hung his head, they were too late. Merry pushed past and ran to Holly's bedside, soon followed by Rachel and Tricia who were already crying.  
  
"No! No..Holly. You promised, you promised that you wouldn't leave me before you saw the Shire. Y-you...promised." The young hobbit broke down and began sobbing into the covers. His love was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. Pippin was crying now too and had put a hand on Merry's shoulder. The younger hobbit could not begin to think of what he could say or do to make things better. All he could do was be there for Merry, and never leave his side as a friend.  
  
"She..she said that this was her choice, and that she doesn't regret it." Faramir looked sadly at his brother, thinking that he might be the only one who would understand.  
Boromir did understand, and now all those moments with Holly came back to him. How she had kept his temptation to take the ring from growing, saving his life, and admitting that she thought of him as an older brother. The man hung his head and let silent tears of remorse slide down his cheeks. Holly was dead, and it was in his place that she died.  
  
They couldn't believe it, after all of this, after the plane crash, the countless battles, and moments of despair it ended now, when the end was so near. How could she do this to them, they were a team.  
Rachel and Tricia were hugging each other, crying on the other's shoulder wondering why they hadn't at least gotten to say goodbye. There was still so much ahead of them all. They never made it home; Holly was never going to see her family again. How in the world were they supposed to tell her family that she was dead? They would use the plain crash of course, but it would still be just as hard. What if they never made it home to tell her family, they would never see their parents or siblings again. With Holly gone it made the pain of being so far from home even greater. With the three of them together it made the pain a little easier to cope with, but now it would be so much harder.  
  
Aragorn looked sadly at the bed where she laid. This girl who he still did not know completely had somehow become close to him. He had said to the others that it was their job to protect the, and now he had failed to do even that. His companions were all mourning their loss outwardly, but he could only stare with sad eyes where the tears very rarely fell from. He had to be the strong one, always the stronghold for everyone. How could he ever look Merry in the eyes again knowing that he had failed to help protect these females?  
  
Gimli wept with his friends by the bedside. Their companion was gone, and he somehow felt that the fact that this is what Holly chose wasn't enough. She was so young and still had so much to live for. The three girls had been taken from their world and dropped into theirs, right into the hands of the fellowship. Gandalf had said that they needed guidance and protection, and for Holly, they had failed.  
  
Legolas began to quietly say a lament for Holly, his voice soft and pain filled.  
  
"NO! Don't do that!" Merry leapt to his feet and ran at Legolas, beating upon the elf's chest. "We'll find a way...we've got to save her. She can't be dead. She just can't be gone." He fell to his knees and wept harder than he ever had in his life. Legolas looked down at the hobbit and felt a tear run down his cheek. All this pain, the enemy was beaten and there was still so much pain.  
  
In the back of the group the white wizard was not looking at either their fallen friend or the weeping hobbit. His eyes were now fixed upon a figure that had appeared by the window of the room and was slowly advancing upon the fellowship.  
  
A/N: HA! You didn't think that Holly would actually die! Well...okay there still might be a surprise, but there obviously can't be a happy ending or else there wouldn't be a sequel....oops again. Oh! I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES! I DO! I DO! (Saw Peter Pan today.must say that Jason Isaacs can actually be funny at times and not just dark and mysterious!) 


	62. Coi

Chapter Sixty-two: coi  
  
Disc: been brushing up on your elvish?  
  
A/N: Yeah.wonder how many of you know what the title means, oh well. I'll tell you at the end of the chapter. Also..ooooooooohhhhhhhh seagulls! Er..don't pay that any mind. Anywho, only two more chaps until the sequel!  
  
They all saw it now, the silver light that filled the room seemed to be coming from the woman who now stood before them. Unimaginable beauty, she looked as if she were both young and old like the elves. Yet only four of the group recognized her.  
  
"YOU! You told me that she could be saved! You told me that everything would be alright!" Merry stood, shaking with a mixture of grief and fury, to face the woman. She only smiled softly and walked forward.  
  
Where had she come from and who was she? The group stared at her as she walked, or rather glided over to Holly's bed and looked down at the girl with sad eyes.  
  
"Do not be sad, for there is hope yet." She turned back to Merry. "Did you give her the apple?" He nodded, confused at how this had any importance. "Then she will be spared. That apple was grown in a special garden found only on Earth. It can give life to any earthling, but only if it is given to them by one whom cares very deeply for them."  
  
"Forgive me, my lady, but may we know who you are?" Pippin asked. He had been dying to ask her this ever since his dream in which she had first appeared.  
  
"My name is Celebhiril the silver, and I am the sorceress for Earth."  
  
"Then you can help us get home!" Tricia blurted. The woman nodded.  
  
"Though there is still much time until you will be able to return. Now, I will help your friend here. The apple alone is not enough to save Holly. I must use some of my power, but I warn you that doing this will be like having her born for a second time. This is very strenuous so she will probably sleep for a day or two and be very weak. You must take care of her and help her recover."  
  
"You mean..That you are going to bring her back to life?" Boromir asked, dumbstruck like the most of them.  
  
"Yes. Now let me work." Celebhiril turned back to the bed and placed a hand upon Holly's forehead. A blinding light filled the room which caused the group to cover their eyes. That is, until they heard a gasp come from the bed. They bore the pain of the light to look at Holly and saw that she was indeed alive. Her eyes were wide with wonder. After the light faded Holly closed her eyes again, but this time in sleep.  
  
"W-will she be alright?" Merry asked stupidly. Celebhiril smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"Yes. Thank you!" Rachel and Tricia both cried as they hugged the woman and cried tears of joy.  
  
As the group thanked the woman they also went over to the bed to reassure themselves that Holly was truly alive. Until there were only two who were standing just outside the door, looking in with smiled upon their lips.  
  
"I thought you said that his love is what would save her." Gandalf pointed out.  
  
"In the end it did. He had to love her enough to understand the importance of the apple." She looked at her old friend and smiled a sly smile.  
  
"Nothing is ever simple with you Earth creatures. Is it?"  
  
"No, this leads me to my next subject. They are from Earth, Gandalf, they do not belong here. In a year you must lead them back to the lake in which you found them. I will meet you there."  
  
"Are you sure they must leave?" The wizard looked at Merry, who was now crying with joy instead of pain, and at Pippin who held Rachel's hand so tightly.  
  
"Yes. They will, they must understand that this is not where they belong." Celebhiril sighed sadly. Gandalf turned and nodded as she slowly faded away into the evening light.  
  
A/N: Aw that was crap. I'm sorry. I'm just really tired so it was kinda rushed. But yeah, Holly is alive again. Lol, who didn't see that coming. But now you know that the girls will be leaving. Which, again, is why I am having a sequeal. So there ya go, at least two or three more chapters to go in this one. C ya! 


	63. Morning's light

Chapter 63: Morning's light 

Disc:LOTR not mine. 

A/N: Sorry everyone! My comp. sucks and I can't upload from it so I'm having a friend do it (Give ur love to Tricia). I'm workign on a play but the director's wife just had a baby so I get about a week free to write. I'll try to have it all finished by this weekend. 

A soft warmth welcomed him along with the soft rays of morning. A light breeze blew the curtains gracefully into the room and brought in the joyful songs of the birds. 

Merry stretched and yawned in the chair, wiped his eyes clean of sleep and smiled as he stood. He started though when he saw that Holly's bed was noe empty. He ran from the room and looked desperately around the hall as if she would be standing there, smiling warmly at him. The Hobbit stood in a terrified stuppor from his fear the something was yet again horriblt wrong. Then he heard the sound of pleasant laughter drifting through the air. 

"I'm glad to see that you'll be alright. I only heard of your ordeal a little while ago from Aragorn." Frodo explained as he took Holly's right hand in both of his and smiled. She smiled as well, looking wholly better after many hours of well deserved rest. Being brought back to life was much more of a hassle then it ever was for the people in movies or books. 

"Thank you. I think that a few days of relaxation is something that we all need, and deserve." 

"Indeed......Merry!" The pale hobbit's face lighted with a smile as he looked past the human to his beloved cousin who was standing at the door. Holly quickly turned but was quickly knocked over onto the soft bed as Merry tackled her into a tight embrace. The girl let out a smothered cough and then laughed. 

"Merry! Good morning sleepy-head." She teased as he let her go and sat beside her with her hands clutched in his. 

"Well, there has been quite a lot of change since we parted." Frodo observed as he eyed the ring on Holly's finger and the necklace around Merry's neck with a sly smile. Holly blushed while Merry gawked at her. 

"We......uh, ahem! We've become pretty close." Holly mumbled. Though her attempt to be descreet was ruined as her Hobbit love pulled her into a passionate kiss. When she was finally releases Holly blushed madly and merry finally gave his attention to a shocked Frodo. 

~ ~ ~ 

Breakfast that morning was filled with smiles and laughter. Everyone felt like a great weight had been lifted from their shoulders and that they could finally relax. The hobbits were still trying to get over the shock of their strange adventure being over, and the girls wondered what this meant for them. When would their adventure end......if it ever would? 

A/N: Crap, i know. Sorry, it's been an odd week. hoping for snow wednesday so that I can finish all of this on thursday if we get a snowday...though i fear it's not likely. Oh well. C y'all later!


	64. Is This Home?

Chapter 64: Is this home?   
  
Disc: I do not own LOTR.   
  
A/N: Oh wow I am soooo sorry! I've been uber busy to the point of insanity. It's only 7 PM and I am DEAD tired. So I'll try to write a chap right now and then the next one or one after that should be the last. Then when I get some free time *rolls eyes* (that was an understatement) I'll write the sequel which will be much much shorter...only about ten chapters, if that. Well, here you go, finally!   
  
They had stayed at Gondor for almost a week after the great battle. Unwilling to let the hapiness they felt die so soon when there was still so much to say and do. Holly had been bonding more with Boromir and his brother (as well as Faramir's new wife, Eowyn) and was often seen on the highest towers accompanied by her Hobbit love.   
  
Rachel and Piipin had become fast favorites among the people of Gondor, their high spirits and smiling faces always brought joy no matter where they were. The two were rarely apart and sometimes dissapeared for hours on end. Not like this was a surprise to the rest.   
  
Legolas had spent more time trying to become closer to Tricia, and make her as happy as he could. Yet he yearned to return home and see those who reamined of his family. Tricia sometimes felt lonely when her friends were away, but his it for she dared not ruin their hapiness.   
  
Now, they were at the gates of Gondor, they were to say goodbye once more. Unwilling to let the moment go as they looked at each other sadly.   
  
"We'll come back soon and visit." Holly finally spoke the words to break their sad silence, the last thing that held them back at the gates.   
  
"We promise." Tricia finished, looking sadly at Legolas, who had been unusually quiet around her that day.   
  
"Alright, I will hold you to your promise." Aragorn said. The girls and hobbits marveled at how different he looked now with his kings garb. Boromir was the Steward and was doing his best to reamin stoic. He failed though when Holly approached to sat her farewell to him, he hugged her tightly and ruffled her hair one last time. The girls held back their tears as they said goodbye to Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and lastly Gandalf who said he would visit the Shire soon to check on them. Teary eyed, they rode from Gondor with somewhat heavy hearts, and headed towards the Shire where they would see if they were excepted into the Hobbit's world.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
"Do you think that they will like us?" Holly asked for the millionth time. Merry sighed and grabbed her arm to pull the girl into an affectionate kiss.   
  
"Stop worrying so much. They'll love you, and if they don't we'll elope! I promise that they won't break us apart."   
  
Holly smiled but still felt uneasy, as well as her friends. Theyworried that the Hobbits would not accept them because they were human. Holly had the advantage because Brandybucks had been known to marry humans, which also helped explain their relationship. It was hard to get over the comfort and pleasantness of their journey to the Shire, the wilderness seemed so much more appealing with Sauron gone. They went along at their own leisure and stopped when they wanted. Now they were nearing the Shire and all of them began to feel anxious. 


	65. The Shire

Chapter : The Shire  
  
Disc: hard to find good mood music...  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry! Life has been really weird lately...not that that's unusual, but it's been especially hectic. So here's another chap!  
  
Holly let out a small sigh of relief as Merry's Father hugged her and his mother kissed her on the cheek. They were very happy to meet her and approved (to Holly's surprise) of her in every way. Especially since they saw how much Merry loved her, how could they take that away from him? They took her to the tailors and fitted her for some dresses, Holly declined having them pay, but they would not take no for an answer, so the girl just blushed and thanked them repeatedly.  
  
Rachel on the other hand had a somewhat hard time of things. Even though Pip's father liked her well enough, his mother wasn't found of the idea that Pippin was in love with a human. Rachel didn't want to feel like she was beneath the woman, but she did everything she could to make Eglantine (Pip's mom's name...I think, the tree is sorta weird) like her. After a week of constant doting, the hobbit woman finally began to soften towards Rachel. Things were looking up.  
  
Tricia solemnly agreed to live with Frodo. She was close to her friends, but far from her heart. She missed Legolas, and wished the she could be with him, but knew that he was off with Gimli exploring the lands. The girl only wondered if he missed her as much as she missed him.  
Frodo seemed to notice her pain, but knew not what he could do to help her. He only hoped that she would meet the elf again. If they finally admitted how they felt then they would both be more light hearted than they had been in months. This distance was only making their pain worse.  
  
The weeks passed, and they began to feel at home in the Shire. After the initial shock, the townspeople accepted the girls with strange fondness, some of the other Hobbit girls became their friends, while others were rather put out at the fact that Holly and Rachel had taken two of the most eligible bachelors in the shire.  
  
Merry and Holly spent most of their time walking around the Shire and exploring Buckland, always laughing and playing childish games to pass the time. They would go boating on Lake Evendim when they just wanted to be alone together, and stole crops from Farmer Maggot when they felt like an adventure...or when they wanted some carrots. One night Merry awoke to find Holly gone. His parents had let them share a bedroom because in all honesty they were old enough to be married, but Saradoc wanted to wait a few months, which suited Holly just fine. Merry looked around the room with wide eyes and jumped out of bed to look out on the balcony. His love stood in the moonlight looking at the stars.  
  
"Holly?" He opened the doors and walked out to her. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Sorry if I frightened you. I couldn't sleep." She hugged him and let him hold her protectively.  
  
"Is something wrong?" The hobbit held her hands and stroked her wrists with his thumbs. She smiled sadly and nodded a little.  
  
"You know that I love you dearly, but I miss my world and my family. I never thought that I would be so torn between the man that I love and my home." Her eyes drifted back towards the stars and wondered how far they were from her own world. Merry studied her features, wishing he knew how to ease her pain, but secretly wishing that she would forget her past life, and be willing to spend her new one with him. He shook the thought from his head and gently brought Holly's eyes to his.  
  
"You will see your family again, and we'll find a way to be together. I promise." His lips met hers and he held her tightly, both of them praying that Merry would be able to keep his promise. They would have made their way back to bed, but were stopped when they heard rustling in the nearby bushes. They looked over the railing to see Rachel, Pippin, and Tricia huddled behind them whispering. "Pip? What are you doing?"  
  
The younger hobbit fell backwards and let out a small yelp, as he had fallen into a rather jagged rock. "Merry! Don't scare me like that!" The others laughed and Holly gave her friends a questioning look.  
  
"We were wondering if you guys wanted to go on a little trip to Gondor?" Rachel asked. The two looked at each other then nodded at their friends. They went to pack their things while Tricia and Rachel fetched their horses.  
  
A/N: Roadtrip!! 


	66. Will this do her good?

A/N: I'm actually updating!!! Within a week of my last one!! Okay, I'll write now.  
  
Disc: I do not own LOTR  
  
If Tricia had ever felt like she had been blessed at a certain moment by a force unknown, this was certainly it. He had actually smiled at her when the four men met them at the castle entrance. She was overjoyed to see him again, but wary of how things would go as time progressed.  
  
"All this way, and no word of warning!" Aragorn smiled and welcomed them with bright eyes that the girls accounted to the news of Arwen's pregnancy. Boromir hugged Holly and asked her if things were going well at the Shire.  
  
He looked at Pippin, "Merry's been behaving himself?" The young hobbit nodded and Boromir smiled. "I guess I will not kill you then." They laughed, but Merry wished that Boromir was not so protective of Holly. It made him feel as if he was in competition with his friend. He smiled, and shook off the feeling.  
  
Aragorn honored their arrival with a feast and made them tell all of what was happening at the Shire and with them. He was pleased to know that Sam had married Rose and that Frodo, was doing as well as Frodo could do after all that had happened. Though Boromir looked a little upset at the fact that both Holly and Rachel were allowed to live and sleep in the same bed as Merry and Pippin. Holly reassured him that Merry was behaving and promised that she would keep him in line. Rachel promised nothing and made it clear that she would have no questions asked.  
Tricia and Legolas talked a little of what had transpired since their parting, but they both yearned to express their feelings and be free of their burden. The rest of the group let them talk, but glanced at them to make sure things were going well. If only they could tell each other, everyone else in the world knew.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Tricia, are you alright?" She turned and greeted her friends with a warm but tired smile as they joined her on her balcony. "If you're this tired, we can stay for a week or so, so that you can rest." Holly smiled and put a hand on her friends shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, Legolas said that we can go with him when we're ready." Rachel looked confused when Holly shot her a glare and Tricia let herself look confused as she possibly could. "You, didn't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That he has invited us to journey to his home. He wishes us to see it before...we are able to return home." Holly explained. Looking affectionately down below them at Merry, who was out walking and conversing with Pippin. She wondered if she would be able to listen from where she now stood. The chance was lost though, when Tricia let out a cry of joy.  
  
"Really! This is great! I've always wanted to see his home. I can't wait!" She ran into her room and began to pack.  
  
"Tricia! I really don't think that he meant now!" Rachel laughed and waved to Pippin before walking into the room. Holly waved as well then followed, wishing that Tricia wasn't quite as excited. The trip would do her go, but the end of the trip might be the hardest part. She didn't know if Tricia could take it.  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm going to do some shameless promotion of my Deviant art site! Please visit! , please R&R! 


	67. Time moves faster than you think

Chapter 67  
  
Disc: I do not own LOTR  
  
A/N: Er...heh heh, here's a chapter! Almost done!!  
  
They rode through the woods with a comfortable silence surrounding them. No one questioned why they were there or why Tricia and Legolas were often left alone while the other slipped away to let them be alone .  
  
"It's very beautiful here. It must have been nice, growing up here." She smiled and let her wide eyes look at the woods that surrounded them. Yet Tricia found herself thinking of her own home, and how in a lot of ways, it had been nice to grow up there as well.  
  
"Yes, it was nice to be able to go into the woods and be able to be alone." He looked at her and smiled softly. Wishing that she could know how much nicer the woods were now that she was there as well. Their companions had seemingly gotten "lost" and had left them alone.  
  
They continued walking and talked sometimes, of their families and their childhoods. Though Tricia was still facing hers in a lot of ways, and this was what kept him from telling her how he loved her. If he was but younger, or she older this may yet work, but it was an impossibility. Even if he were to go with her to this, Earth (if it was even possible) he may yet remain immortal, and then he would still be stuck in his dilemma. They reached the end of the forest and found a comfortable spot to sit. Feeling a warm breeze they both smiled, only wishing that this could last forever.  
  
off in the woods  
  
"It still seems strange, the fact that we've been from home for so long." Holly watched Merry and Pippin try to reach some apples.  
  
"Do you think that we will ever go back?" Rachel hit the stick in her hand against the ground in a bored and lazy way.  
  
"I'm not sure. It would be nice, I miss everyone, a lot actually." She looked sadly at Merry and sighed, "But I'll miss him too much. I don't want to ask him to leave all of this."  
  
"Same here. Pip seems to suited to the Shire, and how could we ever prepare them for what Earth has in store? We'll probably be shocked when we go back by how much has changed."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Hey! Stop looking so gloomy and help us will you!" Merry smiled and motioned for the girls to join them. Holly smiled and got up, kissing Merry on the cheek as she walked up to him. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."  
  
"Just because I could." She smiled and helped in retrieving apples for them to eat.  
  
The next day  
  
They said their goodbyes once again. Sad that Tricia and Legolas had still with held their feelings, but glad for the small thrill of seeing Legolas's home. The ride back to the Shire was a nice one by most standards. They were in no hurry to end it and reveled in the relaxing pace and the comfort of one another's company. Yet the two couples refrained from being to cuddly with each other, as Tricia would think of Legolas, as she often did, and sigh.  
  
Back at the Shire they fell back into their old habits. Only thinking of the present and enjoying their time together. None aware of the separation that fast approached that would tear them apart, and put them through their hardest trial. 


	68. Goodbyes are never as long as you someti...

Disc: I do not own LOTR

A/N: Yeah...I'm really sorry an I hope to finish this soon. I'm not sure if there will be a sequel, but it mostly depends on how I want to end this. Oh well, here is this and thank you all who have still reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing this. I promise to finish soon.

Perhaps it was the fact that they truly believed that their love would conquer all, or that they could perhaps avoid the idea of being apart, but none of them ever expected to have to say goodbye. It just seemed like too much to bear, even after all the hardships they had been through before; this was to be the worst that any of them would ever endure.

"Are you sure...that this is how it has to be?" They all looked at Celebhiril, hoping that she had some way for them to be together.

"Yes Gandalf and you know that I would change it if I could. Their story isn't over yet, and their end is not here." She explained softly. The girls had tears in their eyes and looked sadly at their friends and loves. This wasn't fair... "You will have one night to prepare, and to say your farewells. Spend your time wisely." The Sorceress slowly faded and left the group in a pained silence. All had been summoned to the remainder of Rivendell, and knew why they were there; they just didn't want to admit it.

Everyone had tears in their eyes, and no one wanted to say goodbye. Words were yearning to be said, but silence surrounded them. It was Rachel who finally stood and walked away, looking at the ground. They all watched, but none knew what to say and felt that they all needed to be alone for a while, despite their want of togetherness.

"W-well...we all knew that this might come someday. I guess that we just didn't know how soon." Holly mumbled, and watched as Tricia and the others also began to go separate ways to think of ways to say farewell to each other. She decided to stay put, and hope that they could all find peace of mind to deal. Merry had looked at her sadly before heading up to their room, he knew that she would talk with him there and could speak to the others at the moment. Now she and Boromir sat across the room from each other, silent and hurting.

"Your world, will you be safe when you return?" He looked up and decided it was now or never to try and get everything out.

"Maybe...but we know enough to survive there. We'll find our way."

"You're parents will be happy to see you no doubt. Do you think that your father will treat you differently?"

"Yes, he'll never let me out of his sight." She let out a forced laugh and then choked on a sob. The girl stood and walked over to Boromir, who looked up and saw her tears. Knowing that he was moments from shedding his own he looked away, and closed his eyes when she hugged him. Trying to separate himself from all of this, but he couldn't. He hugged her back and let his tears fall onto her shoulder. "I'm going to miss you so much..." Holly whispered.

"I shall miss you too. Remember me, and know that I will always remember you." Boromir wiped away a few of her tears and smiled sadly at her, and she returned it gratefully. Then she hugged him again.

"Thank you, for everything." Holly kissed his cheek before leaving him, alone in the room. The man stared after her and felt even more tears fall from his eyes. She had thanked him, for so small a thing as being her friend, when she had done so much more for him. Holly had saved his friendship with Frodo, been his comfort in times of despair, and most importantly she had died in his place...died. He could never repay her for that, and he couldn't even begin to express how much she meant to him.

"I know we wanted to go home, but I never thought it would hurt this much." She looked up at the stars and waited for a reply. Pippin just sat there, consumed in a pain he had never felt before. It had hurt enough when he thought that she might be killed, but now he knew that she was leaving him forever. All the hobbit wanted to do was cry, and yet he could not bring himself to do so. Rachel looked at him, and knew that he was hurting as badly as she. Her arms wrapped around him and they held each other, tighter than they ever had before, for it was the last time they should ever do so.

"Gandalf, do you know if they will be safe when they return to their world?" Aragorn had been talking to Gimli, Frodo, and the wizard for most of the night. Sam was the only one missing and he had good reason as his wife was with child (Logical, he has about fourteen altogether).

"It's their world. They know its dangers and how to survive. Yet there are no guarantees when it comes to Earth." He sighed. "They will find a way." The wizard turned to his companions and smiled reassuringly, it was all he could do for them. Each one showed the same pain, but different concern.

Their bed seemed an almost lonely place. Even in the shelter of each other's arms they felt a strange coldness. Her hand ran through his soft curly hair and let him rest his head against her breasts, listening to her heart beat. His tears had long dried but their cause remained an ever deepening dagger in his heart. He had lost her once, he didn't think that his heart could stand to loose her again. "Holly..."

"Yes?" her voice was quiet...almost inaudible even with his hobbit ears.

"Will you find another, to replace me, back on Earth?" His heart almost stopped in anticipation of the answer.

"No one can ever replace you in my heart. I may find a companion, but I will never love another as I love you." She kissed him and put her head on his chest...hoping that he understood that his love was special, and that she never would love anyone else as much as she loved him. Merry let a few more tears fall and kissed Holly a few times more, wanting to savor every moment together and trying to put an everlasting image of her in his head.

The sun was starting to rise. She had not slept and doubted that the others had either. The girl had spent the whole f the night on the balcony...he had been there since midnight watching her, but now he stirred and came towards her. Neither knowing exactly what to expect, not knowing at all what to say. Their moment of judgment and truth had arrived.


	69. Parting Can Just Be Sorrow

A/N: Last Chap...yes...this and a sort of lead in to the sequel will come next. I suppose I am going to do a sequel or all of you will hunt me down and kill me....or hold my cat hostage until I write a sequel. Thanks to all who have supported me and followed along with the story. I truly appreciate it.

_Please don't...I can't take it, not now...not when I'm going to leave you so soon._ Her eyes welled up...she knew now that they could never be together, and if he did love her, then the present moment was all they had left. His hand help hers as she looked up at the elf prince, she could never love anyone else.

Legolas wiped away her tears, a woeful smile on his lips and a silent lament for his love echoed through is heart. He knew that he would die, no matter what happened after she left him...he would die without her. Lips pressed together in their one and only embrace, he let himself take in every bit of her and fill his soul. No sorrow would truly live in him as long as he knew she loved him. "I love you..."

"I...love you too, please...don't let go, not yet." Now she let the steams of tears flow freely. He loved her, and they could never be together. Their embraced lasted until the final rays of the sun arose from the horizon.

His hands shook as he entered her room. Merry was still asleep but she was packing quietly, looking as stoic as she could in this moment of despair.

"May I speak with you...for a moment?" she nodded and followed him outside to the hall, shutting the bedroom door behind them. Boromir looked at her for a moment and sighed. "There is one thing that troubles me..."

"Yes?" Holly looked almost worried as she waited for his question.

"Why would you die in my place?"

The girl was silent for a minute, looking at the ground with sorrowful eyes. "I saw so much of myself in you...I did not want you to die for your father. I thought that maybe you would not be attacked by Lurtz, but you were, and I had no choice then but to change your destiny, and seal mine. Maybe I believed that there wouldn't need to be a replacement, but I would gladly give my life again for you." Holly smiled. "I love you, and I always will. Your friendship is the most understanding I've ever had, and I will always be grateful for that."

"And I will always be grateful for yours, and the love between us will remain even when we part, so will the love of Merry and the others. We will protect you and love you no matter how far destiny may part us..." Now he shed his tears openly to her, this girl was a sister to him, and he would never stop loving her. The two hugged for a short time and knew that this was the only proper way for them to part.

The water looked so calm and placid compared to the gloomy faces that reflected in it. They knew not how this was supposed to work, but Celebhiril assured them that this would send them home...to their proper places in life. Their things had already been thrown in, only to disappear under the water within a matter of seconds, which was not reassuring to the girls.

"Take care, my friends, and remember us with the same fondness in which we will remember you." Aragorn embraced them one by one and said his goodbyes quietly to each in his own way. The same was done for Gimli and Frodo. But Boromir could not help but embrace Holly the longest, and the others respected this with quiet understanding. Rachel and Tricia kissed their loves one last time, sharing silent goodbyes to make their wasted love a little less spiteful in their own hearts. Yet Merry refused to turn to Holly, and looked angrily at the ground as tears came to his eyes.

"Merry...please..." Holly was crying as she turned to the water... "I love you...goodbye."

"No! Wait!" The splashing is what awoke him from his anger, but he was too late. The three girls had thrown themselves in quickly to avoid in further pain. Merry waded into the pond water her, growing more desperate with every passing moment "Holly, wait! I love you too! Please...please don't leave me. I love you." The Hobbit stood in the water looking around for her, but cried openly when Pippin put a hand on his shoulder...they were...gone.

A/N: Ah, the sweet smell of angst. Our next chapter will be a short lead into the sequel. Please review and have a nice day.


	70. Break's over

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. I've been really stressed and busy lately. Thanks to everyone who has followed the story and reviewed to keep me going. Some of you may have noticed my new story which is a Phantom of the Opera one, but it is a one shot and there will not be anymore chapters to it. I'll try to get the sequel to this one up and running asap, but I don't know how long it will actually be. If not soon then it will be up and probably finished during my winter break. Well, here ya go!

"Merry…close the curtains will you?" No reply came and the girl's mind slowly realized that she was not in a bed and the air was thick with the smell of salt. Holly groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around her.

Rachel and Tricia were sprawled out on the sand a few feet away from her, both still asleep. Their belongings were scattered about on the beach but intact. A clear ocean greeted her, and the island (which she assumed it was) was covered in beautiful tropical forest. A few groans alerted Holly that her friends were waking.

"Well…we're back." A strange emptiness crept inside her, and she stood up to take a better look around,

"Where are we?" Tricia stumbled to her feet and groggily looked around.

"A tropical island…not sure where though." Holly began walking.

"Where are you going? We can't stray too far or we'll get lost!" Rachel was obviously not a happy camper.

"I'll be back in just a minute, I gotta pee." She smiled.

That night,

The girls had managed to build a small fire and were laying around it looking at each other sadly. The small amount of food that they had brought with them was useless now that it was wet.

"So what's our plan of action?"

"What do you mean "plan of action" Rae? As far as I can see we're not going anywhere for a while." Tricia threw a stick into the fire.

"Tomorrow we'll pack our stuff and start walking along the beach, if there was anything big here there'd be signs of it on the beach. If not we'll start looking through the forest. Okay?"

"Who died and made you leader?"

"No one, but we need to do something…right?" Holly sighed. "I just want to go home."

"Well we could just stay here and wait to be rescued." Tricia suggested. The three looked at each other once more and sighed. They left the ones they love just to be stranded on some godforsaken island with no food, no fresh water, and no way of getting home.

"What about my cell phone?" The other two looked at Rachel. "It might still work."

"It's worth a shot, who you going to call?" Holly asked.

"My parents…though I doubt it will work, you think they cell phone signals this far out?"

"Well, they have to have towers somewhere. If we can get a signal then we know that there has to be a tower somewhere on the island. And if there's a tower then people know how to get here. Go for it." Holly smiled for the first time and looked around. "If it works then we'll get a few days of a tropical vacation, awesome." Tricia and Holly watched intently as their friend dialed, and put the phone to her ear…

To be continued…

A/N: Heh, until next times guys!


End file.
